


[昊磊] 庸俗小说

by Anie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 119,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: 十分庸俗。





	1. Chapter 1

吴磊到楼下时已经是深夜了。

小区的路灯被物业拖着迟迟未修，万吨的黑暗在打开车门的那一瞬间砸过来。早上北京刚起了一阵大风，尘土裹挟着折断的树枝躺在地上，车碾过时是吱嘎粗粝的响声。

他已经将近四个月没有来这儿了，上次来的时候还覆着一层厚雪，如今已经雪融冰消又是一春。这次回来目的明确，也是迫不得已，接了个广告要在海外拍摄，临行了才发现护照不在上海。又辗转着买了最近的航班飞回北京，匆匆来取。

习惯是最难被消磨的东西。他拿钥匙开门竟有种久违的微妙感，这是长期奔波酒店、机场、剧组的生活中难以体会到的稳定。

房间没有开灯，他猜测着另一位住户估计已经睡着，就懒得在鞋柜里翻拖鞋——毕竟可能并没有属于他的那双——直接光脚走在地板上。

护照应该在书房的抽屉里放着。

他这么想着，经过客厅，却发现电视开着。午夜节目尽是一些垃圾的广告和无聊的综艺。他停了下来，顺着望过去，发现按他完美设想应当躺在卧室里的那位，此刻正窝在沙发上，潦草地盖了个毯子。他认识那个毯子，曾经还嫌丑来着。

他纠结了半晌，觉得还是应该去把电视关了。遥控器放在茶几上，旁边散乱地堆了一厚摞剧本，还有空的咖啡罐。

还没等他走到茶几旁，睡在沙发上的人就醒了。对方先是吓了一跳，坐起来的动作牵扯手机和书掉了一地，落地灯开到了最小档，昏黄色的光只能照亮一隅。

吴磊的脚步顿了顿，把手臂上搭的外套顺手放在了沙发一旁——扑面而来的香水味，女香。半倚着沙发的刘昊然显然也闻到了，他有些怔愣，仿佛还没有从梦里清醒过来，侧了侧身探手把灯拧亮了，晃得有点儿睁不开眼，所有的感官像突然间清晰起来，连着那香味也变得甜腻刺鼻，他皱了皱眉，嗓子堵着不舒服，咳嗽了两声。

遥控器还是被从杂物里翻了出来，电视被关上时连最后一点儿声响都消失了，客厅陷入空洞的盒子里，吴磊看了他一眼，什么都不想说，觉得自己刚刚非得来客厅关电视的举动简直多此一举，他转身打算直接去书房找出护照走人。

是刘昊然打破的寂静。

“……回来了？”刘昊然轻声问了句，过了会儿又带着点小心翼翼的谨慎，“今晚住下？”就像生怕打破什么，然而已经没有什么可打破的了。

吴磊张了张口，想解释说自己只是回来拿东西然后去工作室睡，好直接赶飞机的，车还在下面等着。可抬眼看到刘昊然有些紧张和期待的眼神，还是把话都吞了下去，沉默地点了点头。

得到回应后，刘昊然明显愉快起来，他竭力收敛着外溢的情感，但语调却不可避免地上扬。

他趿着拖鞋向厨房走去，地上的手机和书都没来得及捡，边问：“饿不饿？我今晚点了粥店的外卖，就是小区斜对过那家，是新开的，你应该没吃过，还留了不少……”他停了下来，仿佛突然意识到吴磊一句话都没有说过，于是回头，商量般的语气，“给你热一热，好不好？”

吴磊已经吃过晚饭了，他在上海的机场简单地啃了个三明治。里面的蔬菜不太新鲜，面包片更是涩口，一个下去已经让他没有胃口接受别的食物了。但不知道为什么，可能是刚开始的沉默，也可能是刘昊然令人难以拒绝的姿态，他坐在餐厅里等待，面对着一瓶快要枯萎的花。

厨房的窗户没拉帘子，月光水似的淌了一地。刘昊然背着身，像是也要融到这水里似的。他时不时回头看看餐厅，视线落到吴磊身上，这次悄无声息地重逢有种强烈的不真实感。

是真的吗？他其实根本不确定。但也没有理会此事真伪。真的，就是真的。假的，也不过又是这样的一个落空的晚上。

粥是重新开锅热的，没有按吴磊想的放在微波炉里简单转一下。耗费时间也因此长了不少。

米粒熬得软烂，刘昊然还重新加了菜叶和肉沫进去，淋了香油。他自己平时不这么吃，对粥的要求一般越简单越好。然而吴磊喜欢。

热气腾腾的一碗摆在吴磊面前时，他刚刚回复完司机的微信，让对方先回去，明早再来接他。刘昊然坐在一旁，看着吴磊把手机反扣在桌子上。

“很忙？”刘昊然抿了抿唇，斟酌着问。

吴磊用勺子搅了搅粥，热汽一下子翻上来，熏得眼睛酸胀湿润。

“啊，”他垂着眼睛，小口地喝粥，答着，“也没有。”

然后刘昊然就没再问了，吴磊也没想再谈。这几句对话仿佛已经耗尽所有的余额。

他们理所当然地躺在同一张床上，但什么都没做。刘昊然像以前一样侧身半环着吴磊，手臂搭着腰，挨得很近，呼吸均匀地洒在吴磊的后颈上，仿佛他们每晚都这么睡、每晚都睡在一起，从未变过似的，虽然距离上次这样已经四个月了。

吴磊没有睡着，睁着眼睛看向床头柜上那盏小台灯。这几年的生活回想起来竟讽刺地令他想笑。难以置信他们现在所经历的是维持了几年的婚姻生活。这种名不副实的婚姻让一切都变得如履薄冰。

谁说结婚就一定要出于爱呢？他就不是。一纸证书轻飘飘的什么也代表不了，却像绳索一样捆绑着他们两个年年岁岁直到今天，如今的隔膜是当初的虚伪，镜头下面的爱侣实际上私下毫无交流。

自欺欺人。吴磊想，这种自欺欺人的生活，他们还能维持多久呢。

他这次回来，刘昊然没有问他是为了什么，也没有问他什么时候走，仿佛心安理得地笃定着，吴磊会住一晚，第二天也会在家里吃早餐。而吴磊显然也没有提及，他们心照不宣地维持着一种微妙平衡，将自己置于沉默的、不透明的处境。

吴磊本来想像以往一样，趁刘昊然睡熟的时候爬起来，悄悄离开，打个车去公司睡一晚。但这次他知道行不通。刘昊然近期睡眠应该不好，他能感觉得到。在打开卧室的门时，房间里盈满了还没来得及散去的安神香的味道。

刘昊然睡不好的时候喜欢点香，把不知道哪里淘的小香炉摆在窗台上。香是托朋友从日喀则带来的正宗藏香，燃久了总有种纷纷绕绕的草木味，但安神效果不错。吴磊闻不惯这个味道，所以今晚也就没有再点。刘昊然睡得很浅且勉强，身边人只要一有动静就有种要惊醒的样子。

对方会察觉，这是原因之一。吴磊想。原因之二就是目前处于青黄不接的春季，北京的春天短，昼夜温差也大，暖气早已停了，实在是很冷，被子里一旦暖起来就想醉生梦死，不能起床。

他不知道自己是什么时候迷迷糊糊睡着的，醒来的时候刘昊然已经起了，身边是冷了一半的被子。屈指可数的睡眠时长令他头痛欲裂，助理给他打了三个电话都漏接，最后给他发了微信说，因为目的地天气不太好，直达的航班停了一天，与那边协调好了，订了隔日的机票。

这也就意味着，吴磊还要在北京滞留一天。

他揉了揉太阳穴，回了个“好”，把手机丢在床上。

清晨的地板是冰的，赤脚踩在上面，凉气沿着脚心往上冒。客厅里也是空无一人，吴磊转了一圈确认刘昊然已经出门，餐桌上留了一份早餐，看来已经放了很久了，牛角包里夹着洒了一点儿胡椒粉的午餐肉，芝士已经快变成粘腻的固体。吴磊懒得加热，就着吃了一口，冰凉的食物和寒冷的空气在他胃里炸开烟花。他突然觉得这味如嚼蜡的感觉无比像昨晚在机场孤零零地啃那块三明治。同样的冷，同样的反胃，随之涌上的强烈呕吐感都像注定的剧本，他冲向卫生间，却什么都吐不出来，火辣辣的酸涩感紧紧箍着喉咙，是一种濒临窒息的感觉。

他最后在晕眩中站了起来，用冷水洗了把脸，镜子里缺乏休息的自己看起来精神十分不济。他最后还是走回去，坐在餐桌前，在空荡荡的房间里吃完了这一整份早餐。

刘昊然也是这样。在他不在的时候，也是这样每天一个人起床洗漱吃早餐，也可能不会吃。或许也会经历同样的反胃，同样濒临窒息的感觉。刘昊然的胃一向不大好，前几年疯狂减重留下的后遗症。他或许会更难受一点。吴磊想。

那有没有对这种生活感到厌倦。分明青睐者数不胜数，刘昊然却就这么留了下来。

感激吗？好像也并不。

几年前或许还会为谁付出多或少来争一争，而现在满心的疲惫，见面都很难，更别说争论这种如今看来只是幼稚的问题。

吴磊吃完后坐在椅子上呆了一会儿，去卧室拿了手机出来，拨了助理的号码，想让他接自己去公司。边等助理接听边回餐桌旁，把桌子收拾了。

无意间发现花瓶里的花换了一束新的，里面的水也换过了。瓶底压着一张纸条。刘昊然的字在上面写的潦草——他俩的字这么多年过去依旧没什么长进。内容大体是说了一下自己要去试镜，大概十一点多结束，如果吴磊在家吃午饭，自己可以顺便捎点儿吃的回来。

吴磊愣了愣，把纸条拿出来，又看了一遍。刘昊然总是这样，自以为不动声色地一点点修复那早已分崩离析的日子。

电话那边助理的声音唤回他的神思。

“怎么了？”助理问，“要来工作室吗？”

吴磊下意识地攥紧手心里的纸条，再展开时上面皱巴巴的布满折痕。

“……没事。”吴磊闭了闭眼睛，努力让声音听不出任何情绪波动，“我打错了。”

“哦。”助理显然很惊讶，干巴巴地重复，“哦，你打错了。”

挂断电话后，他把碗筷洗了，沾了满手的冷水。客厅里昨晚的外套还丢在沙发上，昨晚意外染的女士香水气味已经消的差不多了，但靠近的时候吴磊总觉得还能闻到那味道，以及发腻的粉底味儿。他在沙发上坐了一会儿，还是一把抓起外套丢进脏衣篓。

脏衣篓很空，最底下垫了一两件刘昊然的衬衫和T恤。刘昊然常用的香水气味很淡，那件外套在里面突兀地像要占领高地。吴磊最后还是把外套再次拎起来，直接扔进洗衣机，倒了洗衣液进去，按下按钮。

他回到客厅，半躺在沙发上，只剩了窝成一团的丑丑的毯子。是法兰绒质地的，不算很厚，但也很暖和。

洗衣机在卫生间里孤独的嗡鸣，落地窗外是灰蒙蒙的天，太阳在云层后面映出一小片光晕。北京总是这样，喘不过气的冷灰色，但太阳总得出来，只有出来后季节才能继续走下去。

吴磊站在窗前出神，想着分明有更多的选择安排今天这难得的空闲。

但是不行。

他只是有点舍不得这满场颓垣败瓦。

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

在这个世界上总有一点可能好梦成真*。

吴磊在沙发上躺了一会儿，没来由地想起这句话。今天这样的日子，或许才是别人眼里他俩正在拥有的生活，或者是正常一对婚姻关系下的爱侣应当拥有的灯火可亲。

但事实上，他俩只是多个偶然堆积而成的巧合。然而多年来两人精心维护明面上的关系，站在一堆分崩离析的碎石上面扮演合衬。

是一点点碎裂的，从匆忙发声明宣布关系的那一瞬间开始就出现了裂纹。也是从那一天，或者被迫接受事实的时候，他俩就再也没法回到以前那种关系。

以前是什么关系？吴磊回忆了半天，他已经很少让自己想起以前的事情了。那是比好友更深一层的暧昧关系，暧在谁都甘于现状不肯向前一步，昧在如同进了雾里什么都看不清。

十几岁的年纪什么爱恨都写在脸上，彼此怀着昭然若揭的心思一次次走进同一间房里。他们有时候什么都做，有时候什么都不做。刘昊然是他难得遇见的同辈好友，性格合拍，即使干巴巴地躺在一张床上，也能一刻不停聊到天明。

他们俩关系好到只要定位在同一个城市便会见一面、见两面或者每天都形影不离，为了一个饭馆从东城奔到西城，这方面刘昊然比他拿手。常常在微信上发个分享链接过去，吴磊就会火速回复：“吃吃吃！等我！”

然后立刻推掉身边所有的聚餐邀约，赶到见面地点。

他挑食，从蔬菜到水果不吃得多，连喝碗汤都要把枸杞挑出来扔到刘昊然碗里。刘昊然对他宽容，什么都迁就着他，点菜会点吴磊的口味，嘱咐服务员少放豆类，并且边说你尽量还是不要挑食，边把吴磊扔他碗里的东西吃掉。

吴磊在刘昊然身边，总觉得自己被养成一只金丝雀，而刘昊然事事关照他，爱惜他每一根羽毛，把他放进笼子里，门是打开的，因此他飞走的时候，刘昊然也留不住。

毕竟旧日那般好。吴磊只是想着便遗憾不已。毕竟旧日那般好。

好到他当时确实是很喜欢、很喜欢刘昊然的。

而现在，关系的崩塌触目惊心，吴磊重新回到自己的壳里，而刘昊然，大概是位置倒换了。如今刘昊然在笼子里，并且自己把门锁住了。

这不是吴磊想看到的。他很疲惫，也很累，这种长期相对无言每一秒都在消耗着他的精力。他们一切都是迫不得已，婚姻也是权宜之计，用一纸证明堵住溃堤，事实证明是有效的。吴磊保住了当时岌岌可危、差点儿一蹶不振的演艺事业，所谓传的轰轰烈烈的“人设崩塌”也渐渐归于平静。

这件事能怪谁呢？他们都不需要为此事负责，但这却成为了造成两人无法消弭裂痕的最重一击。

吴磊想到这件事，烦躁地在沙发上坐起来，抓了抓头发。他突然有些厌烦，从这段生活到与他分享这段生活的人。

他想不通为什么，分明两人都是这难捱日子的受害者，却只有刘昊然表现的像被侮辱与被损害的。陷在过去而不肯向前迈步的一直是刘昊然而非他吴磊，而吴磊又凭什么、何苦为这个买单。

颓垣败瓦就是颓垣败瓦，即便海水漫过也如死水一样泛不起任何浪花。

门被打开的时候正是十一点刚过半。

吴磊从书房走出来，看到了刚刚进门的刘昊然。对方手里提着大袋小袋的吃的，五花八门，看起来似乎就是多耽搁了将近半小时的原因。

刘昊然看见他，愣了一秒，旋即有些开心，晃了晃手里的袋子，语气像是刻意控制过的平稳，仿佛一个急于分享自己幸事的小孩子：“我没等到你给发消息，所以我猜你可能会在家。我猜中了。”那种有点小得意的感觉，如同几年前的他演那个充满胜算自信满满的秦风，他换了鞋，外套没来得及脱就往厨房走，接着说：“所以我买了挺多，应该够两人的份，等会儿我可以做点别的，你想吃什么吗？”

“刘昊然。”吴磊突然出声，试图打断他。

刘昊然顿了顿，往台子上码食材的背影明显僵了僵，但就像没听见似的，继续着：“我刚刚看了看冰箱，可以熬点儿汤，不过我熬汤可能没那么好喝，要不做点别的……”

“……刘昊然，”吴磊有些无奈的，又重复了一遍，“我不在这里吃了。”

叠在一起的盘子被不小心撞了一下，叮叮哐哐的差点儿沿着边儿摔下去。刘昊然手忙脚乱地把盘子归起来，推到最里面，大理石流理台又滑又冰，刘昊然的手直接覆在上面，大梦初醒般，有些迟疑地应了一声：“……什么？”

“我说，”吴磊将刚刚找出的护照放在一个文件袋里，外套没干，只穿了一件卫衣，去玄关处换鞋，“我不在这里吃了。”他刻意避开了“家”这个对目前而言无比讽刺的字眼。

刘昊然走了出来，刚刚的愉悦情绪瞬间被打散消融，他的视线从那个文件袋上扫过，明白了吴磊这次突然回来的原因。

“是有什么事儿吗？”刘昊然声音有些低，眼睛望向吴磊，里面盛满了让人难以拒绝的情感。

吴磊受不了刘昊然这么看他，就像自己是一个罪无可赦的恶人，他无数次在这种目光里败下阵来。因此，刚刚被压下去的烦躁情绪再次水涌山叠地将他淹没。

“你想听什么理由？”吴磊直视着他，不以为意的疏离与冷漠，“我约了别人？我有工作？你选一个，我立刻编给你听好不好？”

刘昊然沉默了，他看起来想说什么，却什么都没说。

吴磊叹了口气，没有理他，把鞋换上，检查了一下文件袋里有没有什么遗漏。

“磊磊，”正准备按下门把手的时候，刘昊然的声音在身后传来，他循声回头，他怕刘昊然留他，也怕会听到什么让他心软的话。他所有原则总是以刘昊然为例外的，即使现在烦了不喜欢了，也难以轻易改掉这个毛病。刘昊然好像看穿了他的心思，他犹豫了一下，还是把原本想说的咽了下去，换了一句，“你要不要带件外套？”

吴磊放了心，没有回答，直接推开门走了。

毫不停留，且步伐急促，不一会儿脚步声就消失在了楼梯间。

经纪人来送剧本，早上刘昊然去试镜的是一部大电影，开机预计年中，下半年留出的几个月的档期需要填，估计还得接个电视剧。已经挑完一轮剧本了，没什么中意的。

他找了一圈不见人，刚踏进餐厅就看见餐桌上摆了一大桌菜。经纪人有些震惊，左右环顾一下，把剧本沉甸甸地递给刘昊然，边低声问：“这么多菜，吴磊回来了？”

刘昊然和吴磊发生了什么，经纪人其实也知道的不多，除了前几年那次意想不到的翻船，在处理私人生活和感情上刘昊然一向非常省心，他也就不过多地打听。

只是此情此景和孤零零的刘昊然，实在有点儿凄凄惨惨戚戚。

“没什么，早上就用半片面包垫了垫肚子，中午实在饿，就买多了。”刘昊然把剧本放到一边，指了指旁边的椅子，“吃了吗？一块吃点儿？”

经纪人刚吃了饭过来的，象征性地夹了几口菜就要告辞，约了个杂志拍摄还没敲定时间，得去回个电话。

“剧本好好看，有合适的就月底挑出来吧。”经纪人嘱咐，“吃不了就别吃了，注意你的胃。”

说罢也没让刘昊然送，直接挥挥手走了。

那桌菜最后也没吃完，剩下的一半进了冰箱，一半进了垃圾桶。

吴磊的外套还在阳台上挂着，大概是比较匆忙，本来就不适合机洗的衣服被洗衣机搅过后皱巴巴的尽是褶痕，刘昊然试了半天也没弄齐整，只好打电话约了干洗店来取。

挂断之后，他才有点儿大梦初醒的感觉。吴磊来的时候，走的时候，都是匆匆忙忙。

刘昊然也不知道自己总是在期待些什么。他曾试图在崖边拉着吴磊一起上来，但最后义无反顾地自己跳下去。其实还是想挽留一下以前的，以前的所有，包括那个喜欢他的吴磊。

现在看来好像什么都没留住。 

刘昊然有些怅然地想，他可以去撞一次南墙，一次不成就两次，如果有既定的美好结局他可以一直执着地撞下去。不过如果前路是一片虚茫，他能撞到第一千次，真的还能坚持地去撞第一千零一次吗？

他也是有限的。

-TBC

*摘自王小波《红拂夜奔》：“在这个世界上总有一点可能好梦成真，但也可能不成真就到了梦醒时分。” 


	3. Chapter 3

这件事的发生其实出乎任何人的意料。

当消息被爆出来的时候，卷入新一轮舆论风波的主人公之一还在痛苦地倒着时差。夜里半梦半醒间总觉得天亮了，摸出手机一看，时间还没看清，倒是被无比及时的新闻推送搞得眼前一黑。

他觉得他跟这种小报媒体真的仇深似海，一次两次都试图把他往悬崖底下推。上次侥幸置之死地而后生，这次没成想连主角都不换一个，显得他多痴情似的。

“哥，起床了。”他给经纪人打电话，语气平静无波，甚至觉得媒体给自己编的绯闻脚本十分好笑，“看看新闻，都炸了。”

经纪人含混地应了一声，窸窣了一阵又没了声响。他也不急，把手机放床头上，坐起来慢吞吞地穿衣服。

果然没过多久，那边传来预料中震惊的回应：“……操。”似乎在不可置信地重复确认，“磊磊，这又瞎扯的什么？”

“蹲了好几天了，”吴磊把衬衫衣领整了整，嘲笑的口吻，“就等着拍这几张呢。”

一周前吴磊从北京直飞欧洲，拍一个品牌代言的微电影，大西洋东海岸十分潮湿，酒店窗户外面是白茫茫的雾气。

行程定了两周，品牌相关需要一周左右，剩下的时间得去参加一个欧洲的电影节——他参演的一部电影要在那边点映。

他备好了西装，看过了活动时间节点，看起来万事俱备了，结果这新闻一出，十有八九直接泡汤。

说遗憾是遗憾的，然而愤怒等其他负面情绪也确实没有，这已经让吴磊愤怒不起来了，更多的是一种无奈无力感，由此也让他坚信久病成医全是瞎他妈胡扯，这破事就算发生一万次也是次次糟心。

绯闻脚本的女主人公与他缘分不浅，更准确来讲，是跟他和刘昊然。

想起刘昊然，吴磊又开始头疼，自从在同一张证明上签了字，上天就把他俩死死捆在一块儿，说yes I do的时候彼此都奉献了此生最精湛的演技，仿佛真的会至死不渝。

万水千山，千山万水。吴磊想怪不得几百年来说来说去也就那堆誓词，倒是诚不我欺，旦夕祸福冷暖自知，一条绳上的蚂蚱谁也没法明哲保身。

刘昊然那边肯定看到了，或者没有，但迟迟没来消息。吴磊心里一团乱麻，不知道现在有信仰还来不来得及，他愿意以不吃地瓜丸来换取刘昊然对此事毫不知情。很虔诚了，他想，真的。

经纪人进他房间的时候正在打电话，估计是女主角那边也炸了锅，现在已经不是之前在上升期的时候了，无意义的花边新闻——尤其是和已婚人士的——完全就是在消耗艺人形象，甚至可以算作职业污点。

但谁叫那偷拍的技艺高超，一个简单的侧身低头都借位成亲密接触，再配上响当当的“热吻”二字来风向引导。

吴磊认真回想了一下当时他在干什么，反正无论是什么也和那女主角无关。应该是在看新闻，而且还好巧不巧是关于刘昊然的——接了部电影，警匪动作片，顶级导演，优秀口碑预期，公布阵容的时候全网都是刘昊然的定妆照，他演反派，造型帅到令人发指。吴磊远在异国他乡也没能落下这消息。

有些事就这么尴尬。三人行的新闻几年前与现在如出一辙，吴磊真的百口莫辩，他看着手机新闻页面上的刘昊然，却被拍到了所谓与他人疑似亲密照，大抵血溅白练六月飞雪就类似于这种惨境。

“已经协调好了。”经纪人挂断电话，跟吴磊商量，“她那边暂时离不开，有个时装周，但会配合发个通稿出来，事后也会解释解释。咱呢就看看怎么办合适，那电影节上肯定有国内媒体，要么在那里澄清一下，要么就回国，开个澄清会，后续工作做好，直接把这事儿平了得了。”

吴磊权衡了一下，觉得快刀斩乱麻总比反受其乱好一点儿，直接选定了回国的计划。

经纪人松了口气：“我查查回去的航班，趁这事儿还没发酵起来，能多快就多快……电影节的行程等天亮了再联系。”话音刚落，他顿了顿，像是想到了什么，有些犹豫地问：“昊……刘昊然那里，也得配合一下吧？”

吴磊听到这句话，直接把自己砸到沙发里，用抱枕盖住脸。他就怕这个，就担心这个。虽然这铺张渲染成所谓“旧情复燃”的新闻从头到尾都是假的，但到底还是把刘昊然也拖下水了。

而且根本没什么旧情，哪来的什么狗屁复燃。

经纪人见他半天不说话，只好拍了拍那被盖在脸上的抱枕，无可奈何地说：“那我去联系。”

吴磊紧紧抓着抱枕边缘，过于用力，指节都泛白了，过了会儿，察觉的经纪人又要走的意思，才从底下闷闷地传来一句：“谢了，哥。”

“我都替你累。”经纪人拿他没辙，长叹一声，“也不知道你俩到底出了什么问题……”

话还没说完，就被吴磊截住了，他声音放得低，有点过分平静地说：“不直接联系他，行吗？就是，找他的经纪人，助理也行，别直接跟他说……行吗？”

“我肯定不直接找他啊，” 经纪人觉得自己的业务能力被质疑了，但又不好说什么，“你就放心吧。”

放心，哪能放得了心。前几年的铺天盖地的新闻与目前的搅和在一起，在他脑海里走马灯似的横冲直撞。

也是出乎意料的，一切的开始。他和刘昊然的婚姻是因为这个，他多年来在私底下从不愿意承认婚姻事实也是因为这个。说起旧情，真正能谈得上这个的，也只有他和刘昊然而已。

当时的事情的细节吴磊已经不想再提，当时他和刘昊然差一点、差一点就真的在一起了，隔着一层窗户纸，外面是云开月明。

而那女人，几年前还尚处于上升期，亟待一个炒作机会让自己提高关注度，这捷径在圈里心照不宣，因此也无可指摘。但她找上的是吴磊。那年他们合作了一部剧，如果真的能绑住，借着宣传期的东风还能炒得不露痕迹。吴磊不好拒绝，也实在没什么理由——宣传期炒作简直快成了行业内的潜规则。没成想，这一通绯闻脚本走下去，看戏的竟当了真，看客都以为他俩真的是世纪真爱，后来多次澄清都被盖章成欲盖弥彰，搞得吴磊既被动又尴尬，找不到合适的机会脱身。

当时刘昊然还笑他，等咱俩这事儿暴露了，你俩不就不攻自破了。

吴磊听完，气不打一处来，踹了他一脚差点儿给踹下床，附赠一个白眼，什么馊主意。

“生气啦？”刘昊然裹着被子又蹭到他身边去，笑的露了虎牙，“我这是诚恳的建议好不好？如果你不想跟她绑一辈子，最不济到时候咱俩结个婚，口诛笔伐我还能帮你分走一半，多好的买卖。”

吴磊又踹了一脚：“瞎说。”

“哎你可真没良心。”刘昊然直接顺势把床头灯关了，把吴磊带到怀里，鼻间是事后澡的沐浴露香，还不忘点评，“爽完不认人。”

“讲点道理，大哥，爽的是谁啊？”说罢就感到刘昊然在自己颈后蹭来蹭去，连忙一推，“离我远点儿，别留印，我明天拍杂志。”

刘昊然说事情不会走到最坏的一步，然而吴磊真的就差那么一点儿运气。后来他和那女主角的绯闻确实不攻自破了，取而代之的是他和刘昊然直接被挂到娱乐版块头条上。

他当时刚从剧组回北京，刘昊然去机场接，自己家里长久没有打扫，就顺便住刘昊然那儿了。拍戏那段时间昏天黑地差点儿四大皆空修成神仙，好不容易见了活的会动的会说话的床伴，调了一路情，刚下车就亲的难舍难分。没借位、没虚伪，柔情蜜意是真的，目标明确也是真的。他俩拉扯着进了家门就忙着直奔主题了，没成想这场景在相机里留下了证据。而那人本意是来蹲刘昊然绯闻的，结果蹲出个更劲爆的，回去加班加点就发了出来，直接掀起轩然大波。

真真假假虚虚实实，吴磊一下子真的成为口诛笔伐的活靶子，被某些自诩正义的人士加了一长串负面头衔，社交平台直接沦陷。之前吴磊的那些绯闻澄清看起来都是有理有据，然而实在是杯水车薪，无法保全。

刘昊然自然也好过不了，他俩当时各自焦头烂额，吴磊正自身难保，没有留意刘昊然那边是什么情况，下次见面时就是那戏剧般的时刻，两边托了人加急办了婚姻证明，像赶飞机，材料都不是自己交的，最后只是去填表签字盖章。

连婚礼细节都是现编。两人靠得住的铁哥们都有不少，无数通电话下来差点儿欠费。别说漏了，他们跟电话那边的哥们嘱咐又嘱咐。

放心放心，媒体那边只要问，绝对不会说错的。哥们应承下来。又好奇地问，只不过你们婚礼真的不办啊？

对这种问题两人不约而同地选择沉默。办或不办有什么意义，都到这份上了。

大概没有比这个更草率和敷衍的婚姻了，吴磊想，他演了不少戏，艺术高于生活，他的生活显然就没有什么求婚、婚礼、蜜月，他也不想要。

他俩见面的时候，什么话都没说，戏言成真，像有什么珍贵的东西正摧枯拉朽般崩塌，他们挽回不了，却被迫眼睁睁看着。

“磊磊。”签完字后刘昊然拉了一下他手腕，眼神里是晦暗不明的复杂情绪。

听到这个称呼吴磊瞬间把手甩开了，他了解刘昊然正如对方了解他，他知道下一秒刘昊然就要说抱歉了。

然而他受不起。

吴磊并不知道他在为什么道歉，是因为那一语成谶，还是那个吻是刘昊然起的头，或者是因为那偷拍者是去蹲刘昊然的。他想不通，只觉得心脏好像被割开了一个大洞，呼啦往里灌风，沿着血管通体发凉。

按道理来说，刘昊然应当算他半个恩人，二话没说帮他挡了许多攻击，一纸证明出去也堵了不少人的口，近乎舍身成仁。

归根结底他是应该感谢刘昊然的，但他说不出来。

这场糟乱的生活让他重新回到壳里，把自己严丝合缝地关在里面。这件事的后续是让他息影了一年，这一年里他一直在调整。刘昊然依旧对他很好，但比起过去更多了一层小心翼翼。

正是这小心翼翼让吴磊感到厌倦，他不愿再想起那段日子，但看到刘昊然却时时刻刻都像让他重蹈深渊。他什么也不想在乎，想不出来事情是从哪里开始错的，追根溯源下去发现漫漫无边。

他甚至也觉得自己不再那么喜欢刘昊然。他归咎于自己也归咎于其他，无形中消磨感情。刘昊然的牺牲感让他感到厌倦和烦闷。有时候甚至在想，如果刘昊然没有帮他，会不会结局更好一点。他和刘昊然就能顺势分开，而非过着如今这种一潭死水、互相折磨的所谓婚姻生活。

这几年下来刘昊然是最无辜的，吴磊知道，却无法做任何改变。他想让刘昊然明白这种只有消耗的生活是错的，没有人应当活在笼子里。

但刘昊然却总也不放手。

这是痛点之一，每次对方的妥协都让他难以坐下认真进行一场谈话，喉头哽住，翻涌上来的全是烦躁。

他觉得他俩都有病。真的。

而如今种种仿佛昨日重现。只不过对象颠倒了。他和女主角是在拍摄片场意外遇到的，许久未见寒暄了一下，约了晚上一块吃顿饭。真的只是吃了顿饭，双方助理都在，散场后助理去取车，他俩在门口聊天，语气几乎是疏离的。却被拍到了那种照片。

如果他俩没有几年前那段腥风血雨高楼坍塌，倒也好澄清，然而正是有因在前，才让这件事被人添油加醋，愈发棘手了。

吴磊听到经纪人离开关门的声音，又躺了一会儿才坐起来。盯着墙上一幅风景挂画发愣。

几年前刘昊然帮了他，那现在呢？

这些年来他确信刘昊然也是痛苦的，要离开这泥淖的话，此时正是最佳时机。而且如果刘昊然同样厌烦他，还能回踩一脚让他再也翻不了身——虽然他觉得对方不会这么做。但人总是会变的。

经纪人办事效率确实很高，一天下来通稿已经找人撰好发出去了。吴磊的手机一直没有开机，掩耳盗铃般的结束了最后两天拍摄，直接踏上了回国的航班。

澄清会筹备的煞有介事，好在吴磊兢兢业业，人缘一向处得不错，许多媒体界的人士都愿意拉他一把，应邀出席，承诺会尽量中肯。这已经是很大的让步了，毕竟在现实生活中，那些新闻的主角，无论名气多大，都总是被当做消遣的对象，新闻是写给大众看的，谁是媒体人真正的衣食父母不言而明。

吴磊休息了一天，勉强养好了状态，起码看起来没有那么糟糕。他一直没问经纪人是不是只有他一个人参加澄清会。

助理早早地来接他，他本来想自己开车去，但正值此际没人放心。这几天被挖出的旧新闻横列在版面上，就像刀尖沿着纹路缓慢挑开已经结痂的疤痕，疼得要命却又阻止不了。

到达会场的时候，离开始还有一个小时，经纪人在门口迎他，让他先去休息室等着。这种场合不需要化妆，否则会显得不那么真诚。吴磊一向不愿意把憔悴的一面展露出来，他追求完美，也力图让自己完美。如果要论人类共通的劣根性，那属于他的那部分应当就是轻微的偏执。

而此刻他也不得不向现实低头。

推开休息室的门，吴磊愣了一下，化妆镜前的背影十分熟悉。

刘昊然来了。

他是对于这件事最处于意料之外的一位，急匆匆地坐了红眼航班从香港飞回北京。他的新戏刚刚开机，戏份紧凑，只请下了一天假，一夜没睡，到北京时天蒙蒙亮，直接来了会场。

戏拍得辛苦，动作戏几乎都要亲自上场，除了那些不得不用替身完成的高难度动作。刘昊然的角色一直处于正邪自证中，台词相当多，对角色揣摩要求高，很难把握。

吴磊推门进来时，化妆师正在给他把脸上磕碰的青紫用妆盖住。淤血未消，气垫压下去的时候疼得倒吸冷气。

休息室狭小，有张长沙发和化妆台，显得三个人都有点挤挤挨挨。

吴磊从镜子里看了刘昊然一眼，突然出声问：“……疼吗？”

刘昊然搭在椅子扶手上的手轻轻抖了一下，睁开眼睛，红血丝还没褪，尽是熬夜赶航班的疲惫，他没有直接回答吴磊的问题。化妆师看出苗头不对，匆匆把工作收尾，拎着化妆包快步离开了。

昨晚拍大夜戏只将就着吃了半个面包，今天的早饭也没来得及吃。现在胃里空荡荡的瘪缩，积累下的胃病又有隐约要犯的态势。他找不着热水，只能强忍着不适，声音生硬，有点哑：“那照片，是真的吗？”

吴磊没想到他上来就问这个，往后退了一步，整个人倚在沙发上。刘昊然听起来显然是消解了信任，当然吴磊也不苛求他还对自己保留有什么希望。

只是有点儿好笑。照片当然是真的， 但场景是借位的。

“当然了。”吴磊声音里带了刺，他内心竟然盼着刘昊然能给点儿大的反应，跟他吵一架也好，摔门离开也好，就，别再有任何期待了。然后彻底分开，彼此的世界不用强行重叠。他们都会过上更好的生活，想到这里，他又补充了一句，语气冷得像冰，“那照片看着像P的吗？”

刘昊然终于抬头从镜子里看向吴磊的眼睛，对视的眼神里全是不解和难以言明的情感塌陷。他喉结上下滚动了几个来回，却什么都说不出来。刚刚他是有期盼的，希望吴磊至少向他解释一下，只要有一句解释，他都能当做挽留，并心甘情愿地为他再次扑火。可没有，什么也没有。

吴磊的反应是他意料之中，而他也只是一次又一次独自赴死。南墙都撞出了血，也换不回来任何一点真心。

“……我当时在剧组拍戏，根本没时间看手机。”刘昊然终于再次开口，语气充满了无力，积攒已久的负面情绪几乎全部涌上，“发生了这事儿，还是你的经纪人，告诉我的工作人员，然后再传给我的。吴磊，你什么也不跟我说。”他没有回头，只是笑了一下，公式化的，没有注入什么感情，却好像有点儿自嘲和难过，反问：“现在我来了。那你呢，你满意吗？”

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

你满意吗？

刘昊然很少用这么尖锐的语气说话，这几个字像锥子一样扎在伤口上，吴磊觉得世界雪崩似的砸下来，将他毫不客气地埋在底下，喘不过气。还没回答就仿佛已经溃败，窒息扼着喉咙。

吴磊几乎立刻转身就走，转动门把手的瞬间，他顿了一下，回过头，讥诮地说：“我何德何能。”

门被重重摔上了。离开那房间才仿佛重获新生。

吴磊没有走远，靠着走廊拐角处的墙，刚刚的对话如同极力攫夺他赖以生存的每一分氧气，像被灌下一瓶高度酒，辛辣从喉咙一路点燃到胃里，肺叶被压迫着酸楚的麻痹感充斥着眼眶。他摸了摸口袋，才想起来手机一直没有开机。

按下开机键，短暂的信号连接后，叮叮咚咚跳出不少讯息，大部分都是来自朋友和家人的关心，除此之外还有十七个未接来电，全部来自刘昊然。

吴磊并不知道刘昊然给他打了这么多次电话，助理和经纪人没有告诉过他，就代表刘昊然并没有打给过其他人。这显得他俩某种程度上都十分执拗，颇有些同命相怜。

他看着手机屏幕，听到走廊尽头有人急步走来，他抬头看了一眼，来者见他站在那里，没反应过来，怔愣地打了个招呼。

是刘昊然的新助理，一直没怎么见过。倒也不稀奇，他和刘昊然都没怎么见过。

对方拎着保温杯，还有一个小塑料袋，里面隐隐约约看出是拆开的药盒，吴磊瞄了一眼，随口问了句发生什么事了。

“昊然哥让我来的。”小助理显然有些局促，他几乎不常在刘昊然那里听到吴磊的名字，最近一次还是前几天新戏开机，刘昊然试了戏后回到酒店，趁着难得闲暇玩了会儿手机，不知道怎么就调到了天气页面，找到一个东欧小国家的城市，突然说了句：“他那儿要下雨了啊。”

小助理当时刚入职，一时间没反应过来刘昊然的意思，过了好半天才意识到那个“他”是哪位。于是小心地回答：“没事的，肯定有伞，而且雨太大的话也不会拍外景的。”

“我知道。”刘昊然当时笑了，也不知道在笑什么，手机界面切回到游戏里，眼睛虽然弯着但能觉察到他并没有真的很开心，他抿抿唇，重复了一句，“我知道。”

如今那个“他”就站在自己跟前，看起来是很温和的。小助理觉得就这么结束对话好像不太礼貌，于是又结结巴巴补充道：“昊然哥胃病犯了，我、我来送点儿热水和药。”

吴磊眨眨眼睛，哦了一声。他们离那个房间不算远，吴磊完全可以代劳把东西送过去，顺便问问胃病是怎么犯的——其实不用想也知道，刘昊然刚才的样子一看就像至少空腹了两顿起。他一向对自己下得了狠手，忙起来完全废寝忘食，为了角色减重也能减得高效，饿过劲儿了就不再寻求什么食物。

前几年刘昊然有时候会让吴磊好好吃饭，还被吴磊揶揄说你先以身作则行不行，末了镜头上我脸比你大一圈，还做不做人了。

“而且盒饭那么难吃。”吴磊当年正在沙漠里吃土，信号不好，通话中还夹杂着滋啦的电流声，“吃一口米饭喝一口沙，狗生艰难。”

刘昊然笑起来，语调愉快甚至还有点儿傻气，语重心长地嘱咐：“好好做狗，回来带你吃不加沙子的饭。”

吴磊连呸三声以示不屑：“你又好到哪儿去啦？再过几个月就去新疆喝西北风了吧？珍惜襄阳，好好做柴。”

而此时此刻，无论怎么回想往事，都只剩庭有枇杷亭亭如盖的唏嘘。

小助理带着东西道了别跑进休息室里，门打开的时候，吴磊直了直身子下意识地想从缝隙里看到什么。可只能看到雪白的墙壁。

门被轻轻合上了，什么也听不到。也不知道是因为隔音效果真的很好，还是刘昊然在里面一句话都没有说。

吴磊深呼吸了一下，按了电梯下楼。他知道就算现在他们之间闹翻成这样，等会儿在镜头前还是要扮演合衬爱侣。

媒体已经开始陆续到场了，他也提前坐到了台上，摄像机对准他，调试着镜头，有的记者试图提前开始问吴磊问题，他什么也没回答，客气地笑了笑，摇摇头，指着腕表示意等正式开始。

还有五分钟，刘昊然从后台走进来，媒体席瞬间引起骚动，刘昊然刚吃了药，脸色发白，胃里还是难受，但也可以勉强撑住，坐到座位上时轻轻舒了口气。

他喝了口水，手心里一层冷汗，先解释了一下：“最近戏安排的比较紧，没怎么休息好，各位多担待。”

立刻有一名记者见缝插针地提问：“没休息好有没有那个新闻的原因？”

“这就开始了吗？”刘昊然语气轻松，没成想第一个问题是抛给自己的，他看了眼旁边的工作人员，获得准可后，才回答：“没有，只是最近通告单上文戏武戏都是我，天天加班。”他没有给出一个媒体期待着的情感受害者的形象，显得十分真诚笃定，“而且那新闻是假的。”

说完后，心里被小刺扎了一下。假作真时真亦假，估计只有刘昊然才知道自己说了多少假话，小刺生根发芽，长成一片荆棘，每次心脏收缩都是细细麻麻的疼痛。

听到刘昊然的回应，吴磊才松了口气。按着之前准备好的稿子，详尽解释了当时的情况，以及是怎么遇见的，又是怎么顺便吃了饭，还原了那张照片原本的样子，证明真的是借位。说辞与之前女方发的通稿如出一辙，倒是毫无破绽。

“而且当时我低头看的还是昊然的新闻。”吴磊眨了眨眼，亲昵地拍了刘昊然的肩，“你们有看那定妆照吗？帅绝中华。”然后又调侃着补充细节，“那天晚上我还跟他说，你这不行啊，之前拍定妆照的时候给我发的自拍是什么玩意儿，简直文不对版。”

“啊，”刘昊然顿了一下，配合地给出相应的笑容，他们在此刻的演技一如数年前填写婚姻证明时发的誓词，眼睛里是消弭不掉的缱绻爱意，他打趣似的反驳，“有自拍就不错了，你还嫌难看？”

戏都是演给看客的，事实只有自己清楚。别说什么定妆自拍了，之前要接这部电影的时候吴磊都一点也不知道。 

一个多小时下来解释的也都解释了，澄清的也都澄清了。尽人事知天命，媒体们信不信已经不归他把控。

他俩的亲密一直维持到最后一家媒体离开，方才累坏了似的瘫在椅子上。

再过十五分钟有个合体专访。他俩这几年为了维持在公众面前的婚姻形象，也接过一些访谈，但大多都是群访，相聚五分钟的那种。

专访屈指可数，这也是为了解决目前主要问题的迫不得已。

按道理来讲他们现在应该对一下问题，以免到时候说错了话，但现在明显两个人都不愿开口，问题被印在A4纸上，铺在公关稿上面。全是基础问题。

听起来有些幼稚，都多少年过去了他们再次回到默契度测试上，时间茫茫不可追，那时候他们都才十几岁的光景，想到对方都会傻笑，全是青春朝气。

采访的过程比较短，问题翻来覆去就那么几个。问到对方最近的饮食喜好，吴磊难得怔了一下，刘昊然瞥了他一眼，先回答了：“他以前不吃的多，现在挑食没那么严重了。豆类会吃一点儿，也能喝带枸杞的东西，虽然最后枸杞也没有吃。最近……我正好顺便问问，你为什么最近又不爱吃柚子了？”

吴磊被他问住了，刘昊然这一段话下来每个都十分的准确，他想不出来在短暂的见面次数里刘昊然是怎么精准把握到他任何一点小习惯的，但现在显然没有时间去追根溯源，他先是干笑了一声，对着镜头指着刘昊然说：“别听他瞎说啊，我就是不喜欢吃而已，没到挑食那么严重。”

“柚子呢？”记者饶有兴趣地问。

“柚子它有的甜有的苦是吧，我……哎呀，之前吃了三个苦柚子，”吴磊有点不好意思，神情颇似当初十五六岁时说起也没有很经常联系刘昊然，“就不太想吃了。”说罢瞪了刘昊然一眼，“你还好意思提，那三个柚子全是你买的。”

刘昊然低头笑了笑，知道吴磊又在胡扯，他从来没买过什么柚子。

“昊然，昊然他……没什么不吃的，榴莲吧。不过他一直都挺喜欢橙子的，以前总在家榨橙汁。”吴磊努力回想，才在一些记忆中零碎的找到能应付问题的答案。

结束后，两人都有工作安排，刘昊然正好趁这次请下的假，把之前约的杂志封面给拍了。然后第二天早上飞回香港。

吴磊留在场地里慢吞吞地收拾东西，刘昊然坐在拉开的椅子上，低头不知道在给谁发微信。吴磊的水杯落在桌子里面了，刘昊然挡着他进不去，犹豫了半天，还是打算绕远路从另一边进去。

刚准备过去，衣摆就被刘昊然拉住了。

“我不吃橙子很久了。”他说，“之前有一次吃的不合适食物中毒，后来橙子就再也咽不下去了。”

“……什么时候？”吴磊问。

刘昊然歪歪头，像是在说一件与他无关的事情似的：“前年夏天。”

前年。

吴磊回想起来，他那一整年都没有见刘昊然，除了过年的时候要在微博上发合照，才一起吃了顿饭。当时双方家人都在，他回去带了不少水果，摆了不少橙子在桌上。刘昊然专门拿去切了，却一块也没有动，甚至连看都没看一眼。最后橙子在干燥的冬天丧失了水分而干瘪，最后扔到了垃圾桶里。

当时吴磊以为刘昊然不愿意吃他买的东西，因此赌气般的第二天就托辞工作走了。

现在才知道缘由。

吴磊和刘昊然登上不同的车，去往相反的两个地方。

电影节不去了，还好之前没有放出来他要参加的消息，省去了不少麻烦，换来几天假期。

晚上朋友约他去自家酒吧喝酒，留了个卡座给他，说要让他借酒浇愁。吴磊想着也这么说也对，情场失意酒场得意，何以解忧唯有杜康，就应了下来准时到了场。

酒吧里人不少，但留的卡座是比较偏的位置，也没几个人经过和注意。老板提着酒亲自下场给吴磊排忧解难，推杯换盏之际诚恳建议他挑个日子去雍和宫拜一拜，最近也太点儿背了哥们。

“澄清了也挺好的，省得她再扒着你不放。”朋友长吁短叹，哀情场之艰，“说实在的，那女的真不是什么省油的灯，前段时间我还听我一兄弟说，她半年换仨金主了。”他比了三根手指，“仨啊，有钱人是真的多。”

吴磊被他说的更心烦，伸过手把那三根手指覆住了，杯子里冰块混着柠檬片薄荷叶倒进嘴里，嚼得咔嚓作响。

“别说了啊，人家一姑娘，还要名声的。”

“她都不在乎了你还在乎啥呢。”兄弟碰了碰杯，“刘昊然那边没事儿吧？”

吴磊心想这可真是哪壶不开提哪壶，简略说了一下早上刚见了面，开了个澄清会，估计明天就能出媒体通稿，是死是活听天由命，反正他清白得很。

说罢，倒了杯新酒，豪气冲天一饮而尽，朋友愣了一下，上手去拦没拦住，坐那儿干着急：“哎等会儿后劲上来了够你受的。你可别发酒疯啊，我这店刚翻修，可都新的。”

然而是真的拦不下来，吴磊把酒像喝水似的往胃里灌，朋友只能跟他聊天，让他别喝得那么着急。他酒量本来就不大，几杯下去整个人都找不着北了，趴在桌子上醉眼朦胧地垒杯子玩儿，酒精在胃里炸开，像起了山火，呛得头昏脑涨。

已经凌晨，店里的顾客有一批已经先撤了，人数相对而言少了一点儿。朋友看着垒成危险形状的杯子心惊肉跳，连忙把吴磊的手拽住，问：“让你过来喝酒不是让你喝成这样的，这下好了，你怎么回去？”

“不用管我……”吴磊话还没说完，一阵呕吐感升上来，他站了半天没站起来，扶着桌子跌跌撞撞地去了洗手间，大吐特吐，吐到倒胃酸，眼泪都下来了。

“我等会儿就回去了，”朋友唉声叹气地扶着吴磊重新倒回卡座沙发上，“要不我打个车带你，今晚顺便在我家住了？”

吴磊脑子转的都慢起来，认真想了半天才皱着眉说：“不去，嫂子在家呢，我喝成这样了，多不合适。”

“你也知道不合适啊。”朋友无奈，“但你不能留这儿，我不放心。”

“不用……管我了。”吴磊挣扎着掏出手机，努力睁大眼睛试图保持清明，“我打个电话……要是找不着人……就再说。”

朋友看他手机解锁半天都解不开，说那行我给你弄杯醒酒的，你先找人。

吴磊费了半天劲点开屏幕，找到通话列表，看着一排红色数字怎么都熟悉，也没有想什么，直接按了下去。

第一遍没有人接，他坚持不懈地又拨打了第二遍。

过了一会儿那边才接通，毕竟是凌晨时分，应该对方已经睡了，也没有认真分辨接的是谁的电话，手机里传来含着浓重睡意的一声：“……嗯？”

吴磊趴在桌子上，说话都不清楚了，一句话囫囵下去语句都不知道通不通顺。

“我在……我忘了在哪了……没法回去，你来接接我……好不好？”最后的话落得又软又轻，却使对方一下子清醒了。

“吴磊？”那边迟疑了一下，确认真的是吴磊的来电，“你喝了多少？”

吴磊看了看桌上的杯子，一个两个三个数来数去花了眼，他用力摇了摇头，慢吞吞地想起来对方根本看不见自己的动作，就说：“不知道。”这下反倒想起来自己在哪了，报了位置过去。

对方叹了口气，声音很低，缓慢地问：“你知道你打给谁了吗？”

吴磊当然知道打给谁了，酒精烧脑让他忘记什么乱七八糟的纠葛过节，怪不得离离星辰的古时酩酊大醉人生几何，他没那么高的思想境界，虽然断了片儿，但本能记忆使他知道这熟悉的声音是谁的。

对方之前给他打了十七个未接来电，占了长长的通话记录单，他就算刚刚从第一个点下去，顺着拨十七个号码，都会是打给同一个人。

“……刘昊然，”吴磊刚刚吐得喉咙火烧火燎地难受，亟待解救，声音像他自己一样化成了一滩雪水，他那么轻易地就融化了，融成一小块水似的上海，语气是几年来难得的柔软：“刘昊然，来接接我……好不好？”

-TBC


	5. Chapter 5

已经快凌晨两点半了。

刘昊然挂断电话，在床上坐了一会儿，他在刚刚的通话里说的语焉不详，倒是给自己留了不少回旋的余地，即使不去也情有可原。

卧室里像演出结束后拉下的巨大幕布般空落落的。台上人站在幕布后面，是黑的、空旷的，台前的掌声与自己无关，后台的嘈杂也与自己毫无瓜葛。刘昊然想打开床头灯，手触碰到旋钮时却又停住了，向下摸索着找到抽屉，从里面找到一个铁盒，打开后抽了根烟。

他平时不抽烟，一开始甚至都不怎么会。后来部分是因为有剧本要求，部分是机缘巧合——他有过很长一段时间的无法排解的焦虑——才有了这个习惯。

这个铁盒是吴磊在很多年前去巴塞罗那拍戏时买的，里面曾经装了满满的巧克力。吴磊说他在巴塞罗那尝到这个巧克力觉得好吃，就专门去买了新的一盒，并不辞劳苦带回国，给刘昊然尝尝。说着说着就不好意思了，自己也觉得挺傻的，干咳两声试图用颇为自豪的语气掩饰住红了的耳朵。

巧克力是酒心的，外面裹着贴了艺术家头像的锡箔纸，俩人在客厅里研究半天怎么把糖纸完整地剥下来，严肃的如同在搞什么科学实验。巧克力纯度高，苦里藏着甜，他们笑着互相推搡，刘昊然拉着他手腕亲他，像吃了一块淋满朗姆酒的可可蛋糕。

糖吃完后，空盒子用来装零零散散的烟，藏在床头抽屉的最里面。

点烟的时候刘昊然才意识到自己手在抖，身边的手机自从挂断通话后，屏幕再也没有亮过。烟灰积不住，尼古丁呛得他喉间干涩。刘昊然坐起来，把烟掐了，换上衣服拿起车钥匙出了门。

酒吧里人不是很多，他推开门后一眼就看到了窝在角落卡座里的吴磊。

等到走近时，才发现对面还坐了一个女人。他下意识以为那是个记者或其他什么能让喝成烂泥的吴磊瞬间登上头条的人物，心里百转千回盘算好了几套应付之辞。

深夜连灯光都照得有气无力，来来回回的追光灯再一次定在这个角落时，刘昊然发现根本不是那么回事。两个人、两个烂醉的人，不知道在聊些什么，脸上挂着醉醺醺的傻笑。可能也根本没聊什么一致的话题，毕竟这不重要。吴磊总是有这种能力，在他无论清醒还是不清醒的时候，都很会说话。女人笑得花枝乱颤，手搭在吴磊的手背上，弹钢琴似的，一步步地滑过他的胳膊——明显的性暗示。吴磊另一只手撑着下巴，没有阻止，视线虽然落在她身上，但刘昊然知道他没看她。

吴磊喝醉了就这样，和他平时完全不同，特别粘人，但又很放空。眼神被酒精烧得迷离且茫然，很难拒绝其他人亲昵的触碰。

在女人半撑起身子，试图隔着窄桌摸上吴磊的侧颈时，吴磊突然本能似地躲了一下，带着懵懂的抵触意味。刘昊然深吸一口气，加快步子，轻轻扯了一下都快要贴到吴磊身上的女人。然而对方也不是个省心的主，被扯开后转而直接拉住刘昊然挂在他身上，浓到发噎的香水和粉底味儿让他禁不住趔趄了一下，扶着桌子站稳后，一边想着怎么才算得体地把她从自己身上剥下来，一边提防着那七厘米锥子一样的细高跟不会扎在自己鞋上。

这个场面有些尴尬，刘昊然打量着四周，看到没有对着自己这边的手机摄像头才略微放了心。醉酒的体验总是千姿百态，他以前没见过一千也有八百，大学毕业那天的聚会上甚至见过穿着拖地长裙的女同学非得下水跳激情伦巴，最后差点儿在泳池里吐了。当时刘昊然也喝了不少，勉强保留着一丝神智带着她去找地方吐，还递了水。

这种事总是让人头疼，刘昊然生怕目前挂在自己身上的这位也吐了，然而独木难支孤立无援，吴磊看戏似的坐在那儿，刘昊然瞥了一眼过去，都顾不上生气。漫长的拉锯战令他绝望，终于身后传来一连串的道歉，一个看起来年龄不大的女生从门外跑进来，看见要接的人目前的状态，连忙把帽檐压低，把朋友从刘昊然那里拉过来，正脸都没给一个，就匆匆忙忙地扶着走了，嘴里还小声念叨着好丢人好丢人好丢人。

都说艺术来源于生活，刘昊然舒了口气，仿佛自己身临其境了一集情景喜剧，他转身去看吴磊，刚伸手过去就被吴磊拉住了，一拽直接坐在了沙发上。

换了个刮碟的DJ，追光灯直接聚焦在台上，这个角落陷入一团夜晚的云里。

卡座太小，两个人坐着挤挤挨挨的。吴磊在刘昊然坐下时，直接翻身跨在他腿上。刘昊然的所有感官再次充满了吴磊，对方的眼睛里盛着被酒气熏染的水光，手心发烫，从耳朵红到脖子。

“我以为你不来了。”吴磊歪歪头，声音迟钝且愉悦。

刘昊然愣了愣，没反应过来这到底是什么情况，他借着姿势，小心翼翼地把手贴上吴磊的侧脸，温暖的、醺醺然、真实的吴磊。眼前人远没有刚刚对那个女人的抵触和拒绝，反倒习惯似的在他掌心蹭了一下。这一瞬间使刘昊然鼻酸眼红，心里好像有什么在崩塌重建，他想他总是这样轻易地就溃不成军，对这样没有隐瞒、伪装以及数年隔阂的吴磊，如同他祝他无忧无虑，祝他永远幸福，甘愿错过一整片森林再次将绳子拴上那棵春天的树。

“我要是……”刘昊然轻声说，“我要是没来，你是不是就跟她开房去了？”

“……她？”吴磊眨眨眼，笑了，“我喝成这样，开房纯聊天吗？”

刘昊然再次怀疑吴磊的语言系统是和其他系统分开的，不然也不会整个人都快化成水了，还谈吐清晰地跟他解释他和那个女人的渊源。

“我和她打赌，是她的朋友先来，还是你先来。”吴磊眼睛亮晶晶的，低下头啄了一下刘昊然的唇，又觉得他的温度感觉比自己要低，有点儿舒服，就又贴上去，含含糊糊地说，“……应该是我赢了。”

吴磊全身热乎乎的，刘昊然托着他以免他滑下去，亲了一会儿吴磊觉得口干舌燥，从身后拿了杯子，也分不清是酒还是水，就喝了一口。现在他味觉迟缓，也分辨不太出来了。杯子上有层水珠，沁凉，横冲直撞的海浪。吴磊眼底湿润像雾蒙蒙的梅雨，他凭着本能意识去吻刘昊然，嘴里含着渐渐融化的碎冰，来不及吞咽，水混杂着酒液从唇舌间流下。

刘昊然在亲吻里尝到了松子香，估计是刚刚那杯里掺了金酒。浓烈的感官刺激让他昏然。亲了一阵后吴磊明显呼吸不畅，将脑袋埋在刘昊然肩上小口喘气。过了会儿才后知后觉地说：“你抽烟了。”

刘昊然一时没判断出这是个问句还是陈述句，按道理吴磊对这个并不会介怀，但还是斟酌着回答：“只抽了两口。”

吴磊“哦”了一声，不置可否，沉默了一下又说：“你不是睡不着觉吗，别抽了吧。”

如果不是在这里，刘昊然想，如果是在家里、外面、或者任何一个地方，吴磊是清醒的，他都会觉得自己终于等来了白昼。而现在，就像人们通常把所有错误归咎于酒精，把所有罪恶归咎于爱情。他清楚地知道吴磊坦陈就是现在的样子，但等到酒精营造的薄膜撕碎后，又会是难以打破的厚墙。

他不断放低，不断有期待，却也明白不是每一段牺牲都会开花结果。

刘昊然终于想起来自己来这儿的目的不是跟他现场上床，声音却哑的说不出话。他叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍身上的吴磊，哄着：“磊磊，起来，回去了。”

吴磊倒也听话，顺从地被刘昊然拉起来，他眼中一片混沌，被刘昊然半拖半抱着带出去。夜里比较凉，他又喝了酒，被风一吹差点儿上头，刘昊然怕他直接趴地上，不敢松手。一路艰难地去停车场。

街上没什么人，吴磊呼吸了新鲜空气酒醒了不少，他醉得快醒得也快，突然想起刚刚那女人挂在刘昊然身上将吐未吐，刘昊然十分怕她吐在自己衣服上但又不得不强撑着风度的样子，也不知出于什么心理，做出一个欲呕的神态，好歹专业演员，演技过关。果不其然刘昊然停住了，搂着他的手却半分没松，还安抚似地摸了摸他的背。

“想吐？”刘昊然语气担忧，“难受吗？要不要休息一会儿？”

吴磊摆摆手，戏谑：“离我那么近，就不怕我吐你身上啊。”

刘昊然怔了怔，显然没想过这个问题，因此想不出有什么合适的答案，之前无数次在接受采访时回答关于生活或爱情的问题，无一不提到妥协二字。他也曾在几年前才二十岁上下时，回想过、评价过己演过的第一部剧，他说他当时有些无法理解余淮的那种执着。

那是他没有过的，也很少在别人身上感受到的深情。

而现在，他理解了，并仿佛乐此不疲般的身处其中。

“我不知道。”他说。答非所问，实际上却又切中要害。吴磊没说话，他俩都是聪明人，刘昊然知道他懂自己的意思。

吴磊一路都在粘他。副驾驶的安全带仿佛限制了他的发挥，开了车窗又觉得风吹得头痛就再关上，反复数次，像是发现了新的玩具。刘昊然开的是自己的常用车，几年来就这车开得顺手，就懒得换了。吴磊甚至都知道哪个格子放着纸巾和CD，哪个格子放着刘昊然的驾驶证。

他跟着刘昊然上楼，进了门才莫名的陡然放松。

“快三点半了。”刘昊然说。

吴磊“嗯”了声，是夜晚的尾幕，明月过女墙，仿佛总得发生点儿什么才不算虚度。他在刘昊然关了门转过身的时候，扯着他的T恤吻上他，牙齿磕在一起。刘昊然出门随便套的衣服，松松垮垮，被他一拽，领子拉到了胸口。他喉结上下滚动，半搂着吴磊的腰，两人严丝合缝地贴在一起。从酒吧挑起的欲望在这里终于达到沸腾，他们拉扯着进了浴室，拧开花洒，水流浸湿了头发、衣服和亲吻。

真假虚实搅在一起，难得醉酒体验换来了你情我愿，混成在空气中破裂的水汽。滚烫的呼吸和酒气灌进耳道，灼热的像山林大火。吴磊背后是湿滑的浴室瓷砖，他蹭着刘昊然，剥下的衣物湿透了，有如千钧。对方被蹭得倒吸一口凉气，咬了吴磊的耳垂：“你不是说硬不起来了吗？”

吴磊笑了，水珠从他额角滑下，落在刘昊然肩膀上，他懒散地回答：“开房纯聊天，就是硬不起来？谢谢了，我还没喝到那地步。”

他们湿漉漉地滚到床上，刘昊然吻他侧颈，吴磊觉得痒，笑着躲他，脚踝磨蹭着。他闭着眼睛，睫毛的阴影被无限拉长，源头指向左脸那颗痣。

已经很久没有那么亲密过了，两人像今天才正式合为一体，潮水涌动，拍打暗礁。刘昊然碾过那一点，听着破碎的声线在耳边炸开。吴磊的眼睛被泪水和汗水刺激得睁不开，像是置身长生不死的乐土伊甸园。

是湿的，哪里都是，巫山云雨巴山夜雨，山在眼前雨也在眼前。喉结上下滚动，鼻音温润，吴侬软语江南水乡，吴磊紧致的腰线绷着，又随着动作松懈，像失水的鱼。天降雨在身上是神的恩旨，而刘昊然于他，是在山崖上接过火焰。

有那么一刻刘昊然觉得一切好像有了终点，他看到曾经的沧海，春天复苏冬天瑞雪，夏天的天桥秋天的月亮，交缠在一起的喘息像是世界在崩塌，而我在废墟中吻你。

天已经快亮了。他们两个躺在床上，闭着眼睛，然而都没怎么睡着。吴磊的酒已经醒了，刚刚的疲惫让他的头像炸开了一样疼。晚上的事他记得很清楚，也没有断片儿，刘昊然一直在对他妥协，好像所有的例外都为他开设。而他却一时半会儿出不来。

也可能一直都出不来。

他觉得刘昊然或许把所有的感情和执着压在了他身上，把日子过成了本能，而得到的也许会是满盘皆输。

在高潮的那一刹那，刘昊然对他说：“吴磊，谁都爱你。”

这一句话让他彻底清醒，空白的余韵后就像被骨髓换成了薄荷水，凉飕飕空荡荡的。

谁都爱我。吴磊紧闭着眼睛，牙齿咬着唇上破了的地方，感到了尖锐的刺痛和血腥味。

谁都爱我。他脑子里不断重复着这句话。

可我谁都对不起。

手机还剩一点儿电，震动了一下，吴磊用余光看了看刘昊然，对方还在睡。他放了心，悄悄起来，去楼下取刚刚送到的东西，薄薄的文件袋。

在吴磊出门的时候，刘昊然就醒了，睁开眼睛就看到空了一半的床。吴磊没带手机，还没自动锁屏，刘昊然模糊地分辨出上面的话。

吴磊悄悄回来，重新躺回去的时候，发现刘昊然眼睛已经睁开了，他抓着被子的手紧了紧，从喉咙里挤出一句：“吵醒你了？”

“没有，刚刚有点儿渴。”刘昊然摇摇头，重新闭上眼睛，随口问：“去哪儿了？”

吴磊沉默了一下，闪烁其词：“上厕所。”

刘昊然觉得心被挖空了一角，他以为过了今晚一切都会开始，然而吴磊却认为一切行将就木。刘昊然一瞬间有些生气，强压着在心里闷成了和吴磊一样的过度悲观主义。他对吴磊很久没有这种生气的感觉，血液倒流，甚至有些歇斯底里。分明已经快要没有希望了，却还抱着一定要看到结局的执着。

吴磊睡得很沉，醒来的时候已经下午了，喝了酒又淋了水导致他现在好像有点感冒。刘昊然已经起床了，卧室只有他一个人。他头昏脑涨地下床，想着刘昊然可能已经飞回剧组，那事还要电话里跟他说。

然而刘昊然没走，对方显然也刚起床，穿着睡袍正在打电话，跟剧组那边商量回去的时间，改到了明天早上。挂断电话回过头，发现吴磊站在卧室门口看着他，就把手机放在一边，走过去说：“醒了？吃点儿什么？”

吴磊张口说话，才发现自己真的感冒了，嗓子疼得仿佛要从中间劈开，刘昊然给了他一杯水，摸了摸他额头：“怎么感冒了？”

吴磊喝了水，后退一步，摆摆手，自顾自地去客厅茶几柜子里找感冒药，就水吞下，然后径直去洗漱。

刘昊然煮了面，放了菜叶和肉片，还卧了鸡蛋，卖相还不错。

“有些馆子得晚上才送，等晚上再点外卖吧。”刘昊然摆了两碗面在桌上，“我挺久没煮面了，不知道咸淡合不合适，你尝尝。”

吴磊坐了下来，埋头扒了一口，有点儿偏淡了，但味道总体来说还行。

这种沉默是他们之间最为常见的，昨晚那种梦般的亲密是酒神给的赏赐，刘昊然不敢祈求太多。吴磊一直没有说话，就说明他们还能苟延残喘。

“……有调味酱吗？”吴磊吃了一会儿，实在觉得很淡，抬头问了一句。

刘昊然没留神，筷子差点儿掉地上，听到吴磊又重复了一遍，才犹豫着回答：“有是有，但我怕伤你嗓子。”

吴磊想想也对，就没再纠结这个事。但刘昊然还是去找了一瓶酱给他，说：“这个不是很辣，不过也别加太多。”

其实吴磊也没有很饿，心事沉甸甸的压着他近乎机械地吃完这顿饭。

两人都没管盘子和碗，吴磊开了电视，上面放着最近的一个热门剧，缠绵悱恻情情爱爱，屏幕上人影变换，他却什么也没看进去。刘昊然好像很忙，不断有电话进来。也确实会很忙，他本来在香港拍戏，因为自己滞留北京一拖再拖。

刘昊然接完了来自经纪人、助理、剧组的电话，又确认了一下助理发过来的机票和登机时间，回头看见吴磊恹恹地捧着水坐在沙发上。

“我去给你找体温计量一量。”刘昊然匆匆忙忙地去玄关处的立柜找体温计。

“刘昊然。”吴磊在身后叫他，感冒导致声音干哑。

一切以不可挽回的势态在倾颓。刘昊然关上立柜的门，深呼吸，回头看向吴磊。

“别喜欢我了。”吴磊有些疲倦，喝了一口已经变凉的水，一路沿着到达胃底。他说话带着鼻音，听起来好像同样的难过，他又重复了一遍，“别喜欢我了，刘昊然。你能选的本来就不只有我一个，何苦非得跟我过不去。”

刘昊然心一下子沉到海底，他掐着自己的手心，生疼。他走过去，下午的太阳已经从落地窗斜着铺在地上，然而却一点温度也没有。他的焦虑感在此刻达到阈值，从客厅里找到一盒烟，还没看清楚牌子，就点了一根，打火机是齿轮的，他太用力，手指像用砂纸在磨。吴磊没看他，直到闻见烟味才抬了头，旋即把视线瞥到另一边。

半支烟的工夫才让他稍微好受一点，刘昊然声线是抖的，从看到那条通知吴磊去取件的短信时这种无力感就时时刻刻拉扯着他，他看着吴磊，到了这种时候反而什么感觉都没有了，是空无的平静。

“是你跟我过不去。”

“你看见了。”吴磊指的是他取回来的文件，“我不想再耽搁了，刘昊然，我谁都对不起。”

刘昊然突然短促地笑了，他这样讲话反而是带有逼迫性的，有种强装的冷静，吴磊却分明地听出，刘昊然生气了。和一般而言的愤怒里常包含的歇斯底里不同，是彻底的、死灰般的失望。

“你没对不起谁，”刘昊然顿了顿，说，“你对不起的只有我。”

吴磊紧紧握着杯子，垂着眼睛，解释着这覆水难收的残局：“我知道，所以这些年来……”

“所以这些年来，”刘昊然突然打断他，“这些年来，我对你怎么样你心里清楚，我明白你的处境我也想拉你上来，吴磊，你做什么了？”他把燃尽的烟头扔进桌子上的易拉罐里，“一百座山，我翻了九十九座，你不仅连家门都不迈出一步，还让我赶紧滚蛋，我没脾气吗？”

吴磊叹了口气，一阵难言的酸楚涌上眼眶。几年来他还是第一次见刘昊然发脾气，语调委屈，像是什么碎了。

“我有时候，真的，我觉得对你仁至义尽了，你把我当人看了吗？？”刘昊然强撑的平稳已经接近崩塌。

吴磊把杯子放在桌上，杯底和桌面清脆撞击。他抬头，看到刘昊然的时候愣住了。他知道刘昊然一向有干眼症，几乎不怎么掉眼泪，而此刻就是那个为数不多的时候。

刘昊然哭了。

吴磊下意识站起来，递了张纸巾过去。

“不止你过得不好，”刘昊然拒绝了纸巾，眼眶红着，扯出一个笑，“我也累。”

吴磊觉得这样也不是什么办法，两厢拉锯没办法解决任何问题。

“你考虑一下。”他抿了抿唇，将文件袋里的东西拿出来放在桌上，第一页上写着明晃晃的离婚协议书。还压了一个天鹅绒盒，里面是什么，刘昊然想也不用想。协议书是吴磊之前找律师拟的，这几年他们也没有牵扯到什么复杂的共同财产，所以过程也没那么麻烦。他什么都考虑好了，事无巨细滴水不漏，整个协议书对双方都公平，看起来特别完美，只缺少刘昊然的一个签名。

吴磊放好东西，准备先离开，他需要刘昊然冷静想一想自己要怎么做。刘昊然没有挽留，准确地说刘昊然眼睛酸胀干涩到已经快看不清任何东西了。吴磊走到门边，突然想起有事没说。

“如果成功了，我们最好隔一两年再公开这件事。但起码这两年，我们都是自由的。”吴磊顿了顿，“你会过得更好。”

说完，吴磊拉开门就走了。他听到房间里传来杯子砸在地面上的玻璃碎裂声，但他没有停住，也没有回头。

刘昊然坐在地上，看着飞溅得到处都是的玻璃碎渣，桌子上的协议书和装着戒指的天鹅绒盒原封不动地放在那里。

他突然特别特别难过。

只有吴磊才会把他们两个情感生活的失败称为“成功”。

而“你会过得更好”，是刘昊然二十多年来听过的，最大的谎言。

-TBC


	6. Chapter 6

吴磊一整个暮春和夏天都留在了北京。

他已经快四个月没有和刘昊然有任何的直接联系了，直到手机新闻弹窗挤进屏幕里——刘昊然拍的那部电影要杀青了。

新闻图大部分是从微博上找的，刘昊然不经常发朋友圈，也不太爱打理工作微博，常用手机和代言手机里的账号是不一样的，他的小号昵称是一串乱码，关注了一堆游戏博主、美食博主和摄影博主，每天发一些日常照片，从街头巷尾的猫狗到一碗热腾腾的拉面——当然不可能有自拍。

吴磊之前知道这个小号，他也有，只不过一条微博也没发过。他俩为了安全没有互关，但吴磊经常会浏览，偶尔会专门在微信上点评一句：“那只猫好可爱。”然后对方就会砸过来好几张没发上去的照片。吴磊一向喜欢他镜头拍下的景物，从动物到风景都充满了热忱、温柔与可爱，好像天生就能与世界和解，反映在静止影像里，也是装着沉甸甸的善意与真诚。

然而那个小号，四年前就再也没更新过了。

新闻里亮出的照片，杀青的都是其他演员，吴磊扫了一眼没看见刘昊然，只是在电影女主角晒出的合照里找到了几处身影。那位女主角不知道怎么回事，每张照片不管在哪里总要带上刘昊然，有的是合照，有的是她自拍而对方出现在背景里。

实在很奇怪。吴磊和那个女主角不熟，不过也算是新生代小花之一，在电影节和两三次时尚活动上遥遥见过几面。徐重圆，他打开微博搜了一下，是个可爱的女孩子，立的也是短发长腿的甜美人设。

徐重圆的微博里更是这样，大概是因为男女主的关系，片场照一般都只有刘昊然和她。底下评论还有粉丝说你们关系好好哦。

好个屁。吴磊冷笑。没看着都眉来眼去的吗。

不过他现在的立场已经没什么理由去关心刘昊然的是是非非，前天刘昊然的经纪人给他发微信说，那份协议书已经签好了，就放在家里的桌子上，让吴磊有空去拿。

经纪人是个聪明人，知道什么该问什么不该问，除此之外一句话都没有多说，刘昊然也只是跟他提了一句，我和吴磊要分开一段时间。

“哦，分开。”经纪人愣了愣，纠结半天也不知道该说什么，他对这里面的事儿甚至都不如刘昊然的朋友清楚，自然没什么可说的，只能拍拍肩膀，“行啊，分开也行。”

吴磊没有去拿那个协议书，薄薄一张门卡在他口袋里重若千钧，每次乘车经过那个小区门口时，他都想让司机停一停让自己去拿个东西。但每次都说不出口。

这是世界上最糟糕的婚姻了，他从刚开始就无比盼望着结束。泛彼柏舟亦泛其流，当时他俩结婚时周围都很惊讶甚至没人看好，现在反而像是一语成谶。

“我不太懂。”吴悦有些疑惑，“现在这结果，是你想要的吗？”

吴磊也不知道，因此他把这件事瞒着几乎所有人，除了他的姐姐和经纪人。他曾经想的是既然能凭着一张纸能捆了那么多年，现在也能凭一张纸一别两宽山高水远。但实际上好像并没有这样。他突然意识到断舍离不是那么简单的，自己之前无比草率而又粗鲁地对目前的生活充满怨怼，被侮辱与被损害者向来都是他和刘昊然两个人，没有谁比谁更痛苦。

他讨厌刘昊然甚至有时候有些憎恨，也并不是针对刘昊然本人。当年舆论给他带来的伤害使他系了个死结悬在心里，刘昊然想用自己的方式解开它，殊不知死了就是死了，水消失在水里，无迹可求哪来的缝隙可呼吸。

“是也不是吧。”吴磊给了一个模糊的答案，“其实我也知道不怪他，但我每次看见他，都想起之前那个事，满难受的。”过了会儿又笑起来，开玩笑般拍了拍吴悦肩膀，“姐，你可先别告诉爸妈啊，是我对不起刘昊然在先，拖累他那么多年，我怕妈一生气揍我。”

吴悦很理解吴磊的心思，当时觉得日月无光的日子她也跟着一起经历过，于是几不可闻地叹了口气，说：“磊磊，你没对不起谁，也没拖累谁。”

吴磊眨了眨眼，想把眼眶的湿意眨回去，笑意勉强维持着挂在嘴角，他答着：“是啊。”

看吧，他想，所有人都这么说，但我自己永远跟自己过不去。

吴磊翻完了剧组官方转的杀青照，发现唯独少了刘昊然的那份。他有个认识的化妆师这次在跟组，就顺便用微信聊了两句，问刘昊然有没有杀青。

“没呢。”对方可能在忙，打字不方便，就直接拨了语音电话过来，“他请了小半个月的假，导演就把他的单人戏份放最后拍了。”

“半个月？”吴磊愣了一下，他回北京就呆了不到两天，哪来的半个月，“他不是就请了两天回北京吗？”

“哎呀不是，我没说明白，他从北京回组后又请了半个月，好像还是导演劝他的，当时我不在A组，我也不太清楚。”化妆师解释了一下，背景音突然窸窸窣窣，门推开的响动，化妆师打了个招呼，“我跟磊哥打电话呢，聊两句？”

然后吴磊在这边清晰地听到椅子被拉开，然后是熟悉的声音：“……谁？”

“吴磊啊。”不明就里的化妆师格外无辜，笑嘻嘻地对吴磊说，“昊然哥来啦。”

吴磊沉默了，他听到那边也是一片沉默，心想要不直接装信号不好挂断电话算了，但又显得相当刻意。这种巨大的尴尬让他特别想撞墙。不说话也不合适，但要说话的话说什么呢，问最近过得还好吗？在对外人眼里十分和睦的伴侣之间，这种话像有毛病一样。

那边传来饮料罐的拉环被拉开的响动，可能离手机太近，吴磊都能隐约听到苏打水升起气泡破裂的滋啦声。

“……感冒好了吗？”刘昊然轻咳一声，问。

吴磊顿了顿，才反应过来刘昊然指的是几个月前他离开时那次感冒，把他折腾得不轻，绵延了将近一个月才好。但时到今日这个话题显然是最能掩饰的了，吴磊犹豫了一下，干巴巴地回答：“差不多了。”

“嗯，”刘昊然好像很忙，工作人员进来叫他，他松了口气似的，“别吹太久空调了。”他站起来，声音听起来有点小，“我去补个镜头，晚上聊。”

吴磊紧绷的神经骤然松懈，刘昊然说晚上聊，但没说是今天晚上，明天晚上，还是以后几十年的某个晚上。这看起来好像很亲昵，实际上根本就是个虚无的告别。

刚刚没问刘昊然为什么请了半个月假，而且听化妆师说还是导演劝的，他俩从那天分别后就对彼此一概不知，他不知道刘昊然这几个月的生活如何，刘昊然也不知道他的。他俩之间简直是刀劈不开斧砍不断的一团乱麻。

刘昊然刚走没一会儿，化妆师就压低声音，神神秘秘地说：“磊哥，不是我多管闲事啊，我说了你可别生气。”

“你说。”吴磊正有些烦闷，揉了揉太阳穴，让他直接说。

“我不知道真实情况啊，”化妆师先表明态度，“反正我觉得徐重圆对昊然哥挺亲的，就她都杀青了，还三天两头过来探班。”然后再次表明态度，“我就随便那么一说，磊哥你也别太放心上。”

吴磊皱眉，如果徐重圆和刘昊然之间真的只是特别要好的朋友，那么化妆师就根本没必要非得特意提那么一句。虽然用词挺委婉的，但吴磊还是明白了他的意思。

“我知道了。”吴磊说，“先不打扰你工作了。”在准备挂电话前又觉得不太恰当，就又补充了一句，“麻烦多照顾一下昊然。”

吴磊一直没有去问刘昊然他请了半个月假干什么去了，也没有问他和徐重圆到底是怎么回事。从刚刚听到对方声音的一瞬间，他感到自己正在慢慢塌陷，陷到地底，融入滚滚岩浆。鸟安于巢吗？人安于客枕吗？*吴磊觉得自己还是那只被刘昊然如履薄冰对待的金丝雀，关在笼子里，门被自己反锁住了。于是刘昊然走了，于是他只能等死。

毕竟是他把离婚协议书给了刘昊然，跟他承诺了彼此自由和分开后更好的生活。怨不得别人，也谈不上后悔。

夏季末尾的时候吴磊去长沙录了节目，同期还有许久不见的张一山。录完后都是老朋友了节目组就一起定了包厢吃饭。

他和张一山是通过刘昊然才熟起来的，但按道理来讲依旧算刘昊然那边的铁磁，所以吴磊和刘昊然之间不怎么联系后，与张一山也不经常聊了。

节目组里有几个新来的比较八卦，喝酒谈天说着说着就扯到下一期嘉宾身上了，说来也巧，徐重圆在列。吴磊听着想笑，这两期分两周播，就像金斧头银斧头，问刘昊然你掉的是哪个斧头。包厢里全是烟酒味儿，空气不流通，越坐越闷。看那边还在不停讨论徐重圆，吴磊站起来说你们先吃着我去趟洗手间。

这是独立包厢，外面有个小院子，铺了条鹅卵石路，旁边是一丛紫叶小檗。吴磊从洗手间出来，没回到包厢里，而是坐在外面的木台阶上。他摸了摸口袋，只带了手机和一包烟出来，苦于没有打火机。

此刻张一山也推开门出来，正巧看见坐在门口小台阶上，咬着烟烦躁的吴磊。他顺手从兜里掏出打火机，打了火递过去，吴磊用手拢了火挡风，点着之后吸了一口，又很快地吐出烟雾，抓了抓头发，问：“他这是干嘛啊？”

张一山一点就透，只疑惑了一瞬，就意识到吴磊说的是谁，以及谈论的是什么事。

他咂摸了一下这话，觉得挺有意思似的，乐了，反问：“那您这又是干嘛呢？里屋抽烟不宽敞呗？”他跟着吴磊坐下，两人挤在窄小的台阶上，抽烟吹风望月亮，他眯着眼看了一圈，说：“你还不知道？圈内半公开了都。”

吴磊怔住，有种被揪紧的感觉，一时间不知道该说什么。

张一山瞅了他一眼，说：“你们小年轻谈恋爱还真有意思，结婚离婚和玩儿似的。但人昊然现在两袖清风逍遥自在……和谁在一块也碍不着您吧？”

话到这里就明白了，张一山是知道他俩的事儿的。而且作为哥们到底还是向着刘昊然，最后两句略带讥讽的话，吴磊听得出来，但又无从反驳。

分明是夏天，烟雾在他口腔里转了一圈，两颊却有些麻木的感觉。他不自觉地咬着滤嘴，把滤嘴咬的瘪掉一层。他不知道刘昊然是怎么通过这个来缓解焦虑的，反正他不能，他感到相反的心慌，永不停歇的下降。

“我知道你们俩都过得不大容易。”张一山站起来，拍了拍吴磊的肩膀，“但听哥哥一句劝，他心挺软的，所以别再去招惹他了。”

“啊。”吴磊睁大眼睛看向前方裹在黑暗里的模糊，路灯下有几只虫子在绕着圈飞，远远有人经过，风让水泛出酒窝，而月亮渐渐熄灭。

直到张一山进了包厢，把门关上，他才眨了一下眼睛，刚刚一直苦苦支撑的一滴眼泪终于落了下来。

-TBC

*“鸟安于巢吗？人安于客枕吗？”摘自卞之琳《雨同我》。


	7. Chapter 7

事后吴磊也确实没去找过刘昊然，算是明面上听了张一山的劝。即便有活动邀请也从来不一起出席，他这几个月补拍了几份杂志，跑了代言宣传，看起来也算忙碌。

之前没能出席电影节的那部电影过了内地的审查，终于上映了，排在暑期档，毕竟好班底好团队，吴磊也是尽心尽力付出过的，口碑和票房都不俗，这倒是难得的宽慰。

不过娱乐圈到底坏事传千里，本来他和刘昊然的那些私事只存在于自己的小圈子里，结果二人这么一明里暗里的避嫌，再加之刘昊然久不返京，此时又不知去哪儿度假了仿佛人间蒸发，“情变”的消息就这么传开了，一下子冒出来“知情人”，说他俩的婚姻早就名不副实了，之所以还凑在一块也只是为名为利而已，振振有词就仿佛真明白似的。

吴磊刷到这种新闻都气笑了，他们之间的事儿他们自己都搞不明白，旁观者看得倒是清楚，恩怨情仇列下来比他看过的剧本还狗血。

这时候他已经搬回之前的家里了，自从他当初走了之后，刘昊然也没有再回来过，到处都是积灰，物业给他打电话说有个放了好久的包裹，他心里奇怪是什么东西，取回来一拆开发现是之前他留在家里的那件外套。刘昊然应该是送洗了，防尘袋上贴着干洗店的名片。

他把外套挂回衣柜里，上次走得匆忙，什么都没带走，衣柜里依旧整整齐齐排列着自己的衣服。另半边是刘昊然的，向来叠得乱七八糟。

约好的家政还没到，吴磊躺在床上，枕头都是灰扑扑的味道，有点儿呛人，打开手机刷刷新闻，有人在阿根廷偶遇了刘昊然，说怕打扰他就没有要求合影，远远拍了一张模糊的照片。照片里是冬天的黄昏，刘昊然穿了件立领大衣，戴着眼镜，手里举着一台小相机不知道在拍空中的什么。

应该是拍夕阳。吴磊知道刘昊然喜欢拍照片，拍山拍水拍动物，也拍夕阳。他见过刘昊然镜头下的各地的落日，北京的上海的横店的襄阳的，等戏间隙拍的，聚焦不太好，有时候是模糊的一团橘色光晕。

他之前也拍过夕阳，在不知名某高楼的天台上，还剩一组镜头就收工，大冬天裹着羽绒服冻得鼻尖发红，眼睛被寒风吹得干涩，转着圈对镜头说：“夕阳！”然后夕阳就出现了。他录了一个视频发微博，然后又蹲在天台边上找角度拍了张最好看的鸭蛋黄，把工作人员吓出一身冷汗，把他拽回中间嗔怪他你不要命啦。

他当时笑嘻嘻地说哎姐没事的。然后低头把照片发给刘昊然，太冷了手都按不住屏幕，传过去了才发现没点原图，又慌里慌张地撤回重发。那边过了一会儿才回复，估计刚睡了午觉，说话迷迷糊糊，语音甚至空白了一会儿才传出声音：“好高啊。”

然后又过了一会儿，挤进新的一条语音：“这地儿我认识啊，是不是下面过条马路就是前几年咱俩去的那个LV展览。”吴磊还没回复，那边又在说：“我刚上大学的时候坐地铁到过这附近，十号线吧想不起来了，站名我觉得还挺好听的，金台夕照。”

吴磊搬回来这事儿刘昊然并不知情，他也没有特意告知。两人的对话框已经被推到了列表最底下。放在桌上签好的协议书还是原封不动地摆在那里，实在不知道该放在哪儿，律师问他进度，他含糊地推辞说过几天吧。

自从他俩婚姻负面新闻出了之后，娱记就不肯善罢甘休，因为吴磊过得深居简出，刘昊然又在国外，找不到他们本人，就致电各自的工作室问情况，言语下套，一句话七拐八弯全是文字陷阱。不知道两家工作室私下谈了什么，是吴磊那边先发了辟谣，感情很好谢谢大家关心。

这种公式化的声明在圈里根本没什么说服力，由于之前的偶遇图导致刘昊然行程暴露，紧接着又有人扒出了徐重圆在差不多的时间也去了阿根廷，是私人旅行，在布宜诺斯艾利斯降落。再结合之前情变传闻，简直是确凿之证。记者去求证徐重圆那边的工作人员，对方回应说她是去参加好友婚礼，其余一概不知。

新闻出来的时候其实都觉得不可信，毕竟这两人刚合作了一部电影，男女主设定，只怕是片方炒作。但有人说实际上是女追男，也有人说他俩早就暗通款曲。

吴磊从冰箱里清出了一堆过期的饮料和代餐粉，冷冻层放了两袋小汤圆，水果馅儿的，看看还没过保质期，就趁着中午煮了小半袋。

煮的时间有点儿长了，汤圆软烂，有几颗漏了馅，汤喝起来有点黏糯，还有奇怪的混合水果味。

刘昊然是正儿八经的北方人，平常除了要过正月的节日，基本不吃汤圆。刚认识的第一年冬至，他俩就汤圆和饺子小小的争论了半天，最后双方妥协，把汤圆和饺子煮在一个锅里，谁也没吃亏。

饺子是刘昊然的妈妈包的，冬至前一天来北京看他，吴磊约他出去玩都约不动，问了老半天才知道刘昊然被他妈妈押着在家里擀饺子皮儿，吴磊笑得前仰后合，手机没拿稳掉地上顺着大理石地面滑了一段，所幸没摔坏，吴磊跑过去捡发现通话还在继续。

“吓死我了。”刘昊然在电话那边惊魂未定，“我还以为你摔了，走路别玩手机知道吗？”

“知道啦知道啦。”吴磊吐了吐舌头，囫囵答应着，又擦了一下手机屏幕。

刘昊然那边窸窸窣窣的声响，不知道在做什么，手机好像放在桌子上，声音听起来有点儿遥远，“我擀皮儿呢先不聊了，满手的面。”

吴磊听了又想笑，恨不得现在就跑刘昊然家里看他穿着围裙满手面粉勤勤恳恳和面擀皮的家庭煮夫样儿，但防止对方恼羞成怒只好老实地应下。

掐断通话前，刘昊然在那边哎了一声，嘱咐：“明天要是没事儿，来我家吃饺子啊。”

“我吃汤圆的。”吴磊瞪了眼睛装作凶神恶煞的迅速回答，紧接着想起自己什么表情对方也看不着，就又在语气上强调，“我吃汤圆的！”

刘昊然沉默了一下，通话里椅子拖在地面上刺耳的吱呀声，只听刘昊然小声问身边的人：“妈，汤圆能包饺子皮里吗？”

“喂！”吴磊连忙喊了一声，试图终止刘昊然的可怕想法。

刘昊然在那边把椅子拖回来，笑得开心：“逗你的，我晚上去给你买汤圆，明天来吃。”

汤圆冷了就不是特别好吃了。煮得过分糯腻，滑到胃里有种消不掉的粘附感。吴磊把汤喝了，剩下的汤圆软嘟嘟地挤在碗底。虽然家里备着，但刘昊然依旧不怎么吃这些，两袋都是没开封的，能吃三四天，但馅儿有点太甜了，吴磊实在吃不下，就又塞回了冰箱里。

在家里时间长了也有点百无聊赖，电视旁的柜子里有三层都是各种游戏，吴磊一个个拿出来看，试玩了一下，存档卡在刘昊然没过去的那关，他摸索了好久才找到通关的诀窍。他俩对游戏事业有着超乎常人的热忱与专情，宁为玉碎不为瓦全，就算卡关半个月也坚持不看攻略，等终于过了关整个人都春风得意喜气洋洋。

吴磊习惯性地拍下来就想发给刘昊然，向他炫耀一下自己通关了。打开微信翻了半天都翻不到对话框时才意识到不能这么做。这么想着，有些颓然，看着屏幕上花里胡哨的victory也觉得了无乐趣。

他和刘昊然走到这一步，本来是可以避免的。他从来没质疑过刘昊然对他的感情真伪，问题向来都是出在自己身上。刘昊然对他什么都藏不住，以前的时候每次看向他眼睛里就也只有他，甚至到后来也是这样，根本没有提过任何要求，并且为吴磊主动应下的每一件小事而感到高兴。

刘昊然小心翼翼的，踩着钢索走在半空中，生怕一不留意这段关系就这么碎了。然而如此珍视的、充满期冀、仔细照料那么多年的东西，就这么被吴磊夺过来，砸在地上，只剩碎渣。

然后刘昊然生气了，失望了，发现不是只要付出即使是单向的也不会换来辜负，他不想再坚持了。

然而碎渣还在地上。

刘昊然很久之前跟他说过，人总要往前走。

可笑的是时至今日吴磊才突然明白，他自以为这几年他一直在往前走，走的比所有人都要快，甚至比刘昊然还要好，实际上是有人拉着他的。那个人走了，才发现自己根本辨不清方向。

吴磊接了个新戏是十月中旬开机，久违的古装剧，拍摄周期拉得很长，自己又是大男主，注定常驻横店。如果剧组赶进度不放假，大概过年也回不来。

这几年过年的时候都是轮流着上彼此家吃饭，一是为了给家长营造一种过得很好的假象，二是为了能拍张团圆照发到微博上。年年都这样，两人为此心照不宣地都留出了年夜饭的空档。但今年看起来要失约了。

吴磊有点遗憾，他挺喜欢刘昊然的家人。过年的时候跟刘昊然回家，进门就能吃上一碗烩面。每次吴磊那碗都能铺满煮好的牛肉片。

刘昊然对他妈妈的偏心十分无奈：“别给他再盛肉了，都要上火了。”吴磊搡了搡他，接过碗道谢，用筷子先夹了肉片嚼在嘴里，透香筋道，兴高采烈地去卫生间洗手。回来的时候发现碗里又多了肉片，垒起一座小山，纳闷地向身边看去，刘昊然正端着碗喝汤，察觉到目光往一旁侧了侧挡住。

于是吴磊就知道那多出来的肉又是来自谁了。

吴磊骨架精巧，如果不锻炼或者有意减肥，瘦下来的样子看起来挺招人心疼。刘昊然妈妈每次给刘昊然打电话都会说我看电视上磊磊也太瘦了，让他多吃点儿。

然而那时候刘昊然已经不怎么见到吴磊了，他俩能坐下来吃饭的机会也少得可怜。

但现在，吴磊开始特别特别怀念以前的生活。从每一个活动相遇，到悄悄拉手，还有相约打的游戏，吃的饭馆，酒店房卡暗度陈仓到彼此口袋里，大羽绒服牢牢包裹住两个人，洗完澡湿漉漉的亲吻，存在于手机上的夕阳。他们一起经历的每一个时光。

习惯是最难改变的。吴磊有种骤然被抽空的空落感，他意识到和刘昊然的分开根本不是自己想要的结果。他以前理所当然的生活仿佛就是因为笃定刘昊然永远会存在，一直都会等他，现在同以往都会给予最大的容纳。

然而现在才发现，刘昊然从来就不是吴磊的从属品，他给予的都是建立在他的爱上。吴磊把这唯一的摔碎了消耗殆尽，也就什么都没了。

吴磊后悔了，他躺在沙发上，看着暮色把洒进客厅里最后的一点光线吞噬，仅残留了一室沉压压的黑暗。他突然特别想刘昊然。

我后悔了。

他想。

他保持着一定出镜率，工作的次数不多不少，熬到十月还要去海外拍一个广告，从北京机场走。吴悦来接他，宽敞的商务车后备箱里已经装好了行李。她敲开门看见还穿着家居T恤的吴磊，连声催促他赶紧换好自己带来的搭配。

吴磊昨晚没睡好，眼睛有点儿肿，惺忪地挠挠头，头发炸成小鸡窝，听了话去卧室换衣服。

发型实在是有点儿惨不忍睹，吴磊也不打算再麻烦造型师在车上帮他弄好，搜寻了半天才在卧室里的小浴室找到一瓶发胶，小小的旅行分装，随意抹了抹至少让它看起来顺一些。吴磊的发丝其实挺软，但发根有些硬，所以一不留神就容易乱七八糟。

他想起刘昊然的头发，比起自己，刘昊然几乎不染发，除了角色需要也很少烫发或做造型。所以洗完吹干后很蓬松很服帖。当初吴磊第一次碰到他的头发，揉了揉，感叹一句，想我家三郎了。

刘昊然立刻后退一步，拍了一下他的手背，谴责：你手在摸我，心里居然想狗。

啊，三郎。吴磊拨弄了一下头发，整理身上的衣服。

他很喜欢三郎，好久没见了。

吴悦在门口犹豫半晌，才敲了敲门，听到里面应了一声，斟酌着问：“磊磊，你搬回来……”

“姐，”吴磊把余话拦了下来，“我有点想去找刘昊然。”

外面沉默了。过了一段时间，才传来吴悦的声音，无奈又像是劝说：“不太合适吧。”

我知道。吴磊想，心里像是吃了那所谓的苦柚子，一阵涩苦。

他拉开门，调整出一个公式化的微笑，歪歪头：“我好了，走吧。”

去机场走了主干道，难得没有堵车，一路顺利竟然还提前了将近三十五分钟。吴磊看了看航班提醒发现时间还很充裕，就跟着工作人员找了个比较空旷的休息椅坐着等。

粉丝围着他拍照，有个女孩子轻声问：“磊磊，刘昊然……”声音在快门声里有些突兀。吴磊听到后抬起头反射性地看了她一眼，她还没问完，身边的人就戳了戳她，示意她不要再问了。

吴磊笑了笑，说没事的。打开手机刷新闻，为了防止被高清相机拍到屏幕，亮度调得比较低，且手也掩了一半。刘昊然在国外呆了两个多月，据传是因为要补拍镜头，吴磊也不太清楚是什么戏。Instagram上时不时更新一两张照片。

业内有流言称刘昊然被一个大导挑中，下半年待拍剧的钻石饼估计要被他吞下了。近几年刘昊然接的戏少而精，符合一贯的作风，口碑也是极其不错，算是这一年龄段演员中的稀羽，能谈下这个剧是理所应当。

候机厅的广播开始循环播放登机通知。

他曾经和刘昊然在机场有过很多次“恰巧”，他恰巧起飞，刘昊然恰巧落地。想两个奔向不同方向的直线，在某一点奇妙的会合，然后再次不管不顾的分道扬镳。

有时候时间还早，或者行程比较私密，没有太多人跟着的时候，他俩就心照不宣的约好一个卫生间，隔板敲三下被拉开扯进去。有时飞机上提供糖果，小小的牛奶硬糖。从卫生间走出来的时候两个人都尝到了糖的味道。

到底顾虑比较多，之前关系尚好时就不曾一起走过机场，后来有了婚姻关系后更难凑到一起，除非有要求——毕竟伴侣从来不一起赶飞机听起来特别不合理。

上了飞机后吴悦一脸忧心忡忡，拉下口罩看起来就想跟他谈心。她弟弟各方面都有自己的主张，太小就在行业里导致他比同龄人要成熟很多，唯独感情这一部分，准确来说，唯独牵扯到刘昊然的事情，就偏偏困难的不得了，一路往死胡同里钻。

她知道刘昊然也是如此。她当了吴磊好几年的助理，跟着走了大大小小的行程，和刘昊然之间的恩恩怨怨自然看得比任何人都清楚。他俩之间分明是有相同的感情在的，能结成婚姻关系看起来也算好事成双，但没想到直接缠成死结。

现在吴磊好不容易把结解开了，却是通过直接剪断的方式。

吴悦长叹一口气，一时不知道该从哪里跟他说起。吴磊眨巴着眼睛等她开口，等了半天等不着一句话，自己拉过小毛毯睡了觉。

他的广告拍摄周期不长，三天就搞定了，第四天吃了个早饭就去赶飞机，直飞上海去见剧组。一路混混沌沌，时差都没倒过来，国内时间还在白天，在飞机上折腾半天睡不着觉，睁着眼睛看机舱里闪烁的小光点，导致下飞机时状态特别憔悴。

和剧组约的时间是下午，他在车上吃了顿简单的午饭，又喝了一杯黑咖啡消肿，眯了半小时，才让自己看起来有了点儿精神。多年养成的职业素养使他在非工作状态能迅速入眠，醒来时必须精神饱满，即使绷着神经导致头有点疼。

导演是老相识，在吴磊还小的时候就合作过，简单聊了聊工作安排和角色剧情之后就开始叙旧。

一聊就聊到了大半夜，吴磊困得不行，连连打瞌睡，导演一看笑着让他直接回去休息，明天是夜戏，白天好好休息。

-TBC


	8. Chapter 8

新戏开机后，一切看起来都是平稳有序的进行着。

开机仪式发了全网通稿，算是个不错的IP，班底全是正儿八经的好口碑演员，原作中规中矩，编剧也没有大刀阔斧，吴磊又是个撑得起各种作品翻拍的，定妆照公开的时候热度甚至盖过了刘昊然还没开机的那个“钻石饼”——在此之前，几乎所有人都在猜测此剧花落谁家。

剧组在上海附近的影视城租了场地，先拍五十天，再转场横店。十月底的上海已经有点儿凉了，又连着下雨，出门就有种潮湿的、黏糊糊的冰凉水汽扑在身上的感觉。

这正是吴磊熟悉的地方，他从这里出生长大，小时候厌恶极了雨季，现在再回来，倒觉得有种别样的怀念。

天气不好，外景没法拍，就只能每天扎在蒸笼一样的棚里。吴磊等戏的时候和别人闲聊，才得知刘昊然还没回来，跨了大西洋去欧洲，大概要拍什么东西，估计是影展前的片子，各家导演拍的短片拼接的那种。

对方问吴磊，刘昊然跟了哪个导演去拍。吴磊摇摇头，一脸诚恳地说不知道。对方笑了一下，就好像是吴磊有意隐瞒。

然而根本没什么好隐瞒的，吴磊是真的不知道。在这段对话发生前他甚至都不知道刘昊然又去了欧洲。

别乡的月亮估计确实是圆的，总比在国内牵扯进自己婚姻的那摊糟烂事要来得轻松自在。人到了某种时候总会有掩耳盗铃的逃避心理，这是通病，也是本能，谁也没法否认时时刻刻都能做到满怀沉甸甸的孤勇。

吴磊理解，因为他也在这样做。这个时代没办法抹去一个人在自己世界里存在的踪迹，但能轻而易举地断掉联系。吴磊没想好如果真的见面后，他会和刘昊然说什么，说他后悔了，还是质问刘昊然和徐重圆到底是怎么回事，无论什么都不会有好的收场。

世间万事有因必有果，吴磊铺好了因，而果却是他们两个共同承担的。显然不公平，但积年累月的鸿沟一时也不知道从哪里开始填补。

这种事情是没办法指望别人开导的，朋友不行，甚至家人也不行。吴悦在剧组陪着吴磊呆了快一周，最后实在不知道要怎么合适地提起话题。她怕两个人都钻牛角尖，但又信任吴磊处理事情的能力，因此不想过多干涉。最后一无所获，工作室还有事要她去处理，就只得先行离开了剧组。

确实也聊不起来，身边的好友和他俩的情况根本上就不一样。哪有那么多专情的人，从十几岁到二十几岁，纠纠缠缠十年有余。现在回想起这些年，吴磊承认他确实也没再喜欢过谁，偶尔可能会有擦边球似的邂逅，最后还是百回千转又到了刘昊然面前。

刘昊然也是一样，本来就是一个抓不住的人，人缘好朋友多，不着痕迹地进退有度，所以最后谁也没想到他就甘愿与吴磊共沉沦。

刚认识那会儿约出去吃饭，也是在这么烟雨迷蒙的十月份的上海，没订包厢，点了一堆菜。刘昊然一直觉得他太瘦，大鱼大肉往他那边推，吃着吃着抬起头来，觉得刘昊然依依目光就像一个慈善家，而自己受他资助，一年只见一回，一年只吃一次肉。

刘昊然不怎么挑食，当时对各式各样的小丸子情有独钟，脸上的肉还没消，捏起来肉嘟嘟的。

他俩每次见面其实没有从头一直聊到尾，吃到一半歇一歇，拿出手机打局游戏，或者看到什么有意思的说上一两句，都不用过多解释，对方就能心领神会。这是最舒服的感觉，也是很难在其他人身上难以找到的契合。

所以吴磊一度以为，他俩在一起就算沉默也绝对不可能尴尬。没想到后来才发现，没有任何事情能被冠上“永远”这种过度肯定的词，为了印证自己的错觉，他们在如履薄冰、心事重重的沉默中度过了很多年。

毕竟感情里向来缺乏智者。

再有半个月就要去横店了，吴磊听说这个影视城前几天和另一个剧组签了租借合同，排了空期出来。晚上回酒店的时候路过那片地方，已经有工作人员在那里布景了，门口被围了一圈，挂着一个剧组的牌子，光线太暗了，只能模模糊糊地分辨出是马上开拍的新剧，刘昊然参演的那部。

车辆途经一片坑坑洼洼的路面，吴磊只顾着看窗外那个空荡荡的片场，一时不察，车颠簸了一下，腿上放着的包掉到地上，从里面滚了一堆东西出来。助理哎哟了一声，打开车顶灯，在暗黄的灯光里帮忙把各种东西捡起来放回包里。刚刚刷开的微博首页，漏出了几条更新，好久没上微博的熟悉名字出现在界面下方，然而吴磊没看到，急匆匆地手机塞到口袋里，以免再次颠簸。

他后来是在医院里看到那条微博的。说起来也巧，他以为戏拍完也没办法见刘昊然一面，想来想去心神不宁，难得天气好出了外景，万里无云，太阳明晃晃地挂在天上晒得人头晕目眩，吴磊要拍骑马的戏，大清早就到了，多年来拍戏经验使他对骑马驾轻就熟，试了两圈找了找感觉，差不多可以的时候就开拍了。

没成想一个小意外就在正式开拍的时候发生了，拍完了几组骑马镜头后要拍下马的特写动作，带马找机位颇为麻烦，最后好不容易到了定点，他下马的时候却被马镫勾了一下，失了平衡，不敢紧扯缰绳以免马受惊奔走，只能硬生生地摔下来，砸在一片全是沙石的土地上。没人想到会有这个变故，连吴磊自己都觉得意外，摔得结实，被马镫勾住的腿倒没关系，只是脚腕扭了一下，但另一条腿比较严重，疼痛感都迟了，先是觉得有点儿胀麻，紧接着才是让人全身冒冷汗的疼。

所有工作人员都吓了一跳，跑过来帮忙，把马镫解下来后，去叫了剧组里配的医生，检查了一下，给左腿的脚腕贴了个消肿贴，又简单听了骨擦音，觉得右腿是骨折了，虽然看似并不是特别严重，但无论如何也得去医院看看。

这一趟下来简直兵荒马乱，连吴磊都觉得哭笑不得，他就近去了上海的一家医院，医生让他拍了片，发现没有明显错位，算是万幸，清了清被沙石蹭破的伤口，打上石膏。又查出有轻微脑震荡，建议住院两个月到三个月。

要耽搁那么长时间，吴磊自己也急了，本来这剧战线就拉得长，再因为这事儿一拖，指不定何年何月能杀青。而且拖延整个剧组也让他挺过意不去。

剧组那边倒是没说什么，吴磊单人戏份可以调到后面拍，还好这次文戏比较多，协调起来不会特别麻烦，就是多人镜头有点难办，估计得压进度。不过发生了这种事自然要以演员为主，否则状态不行拍出来也没效果。 

来医院的时候有点着急，根本没来得及做保密工作，导致消息不知道被谁走漏了，对外说吴磊住了院，但具体什么情况却含糊其辞，还配了手机拍的照片，像素模糊却可辨。媒体一下子炸了锅，工作室大费周章把这事儿压了下来，回应说只是受了轻伤没有什么大碍。连吴磊也不得不发了条微博，多谢关心其实自己很好。

腿打了石膏不方便行动需要陪护，家人当晚就赶了过来，往床边的椅子上一坐，又心疼又责怪他不好好照顾自己，吴磊连忙赔了个笑脸出来，又试图晃晃腿证明真的没什么事，接着就被家人按住了，摇摇头一声叹息，拿他没办法。

这段时间吴磊又清闲了下来，躺久了有点头晕脑胀，趁轻微脑震荡和扭伤痊愈后，被人扶着下地转了转。医院里给他配了拐杖，他试着拄了拄，又坐下来，在床边直着一条腿将手里握着的拐杖研究了半天。

门就是这时候被推开的。

吴磊听到动静，还以为是他妈妈买了水果回来，头也没抬就说：“刚才忘了讲，别买柚子了。”

来客沉默了一下，把门轻轻关上了，走上前带了风尘仆仆的气息，把手里拎的袋子放在桌上，塑料袋发出沙沙的摩擦声。

“没买柚子。”

吴磊愣了愣，手握着拐杖的金属支架，有些难以置信地猛然抬头看过去。对方应当刚下飞机，从浦东过来要很久的车程，时差和远行使他看起来有点劳累，而且瘦了，真的瘦了很多。比之前见到的时候还要清瘦。

长久不见面，刘昊然拉了张椅子坐下，挨得不算近，揉了揉眉心，问：“想吃什么吗？我买了点儿水果。”话音落下，像不期待吴磊能给什么回应似的，再次站起来，从袋子里拿出一个苹果，想了想又拿出了一个：“我去给你洗个苹果吧。”

吴磊就看他这样匆匆忙忙，张了张口却什么都堵在嗓子眼，刘昊然没有看他一眼，身上也尽是他乡的气味，是不熟悉的甚至有点儿陌生的感觉。

洗手间在另一边，在刘昊然经过自己面前时，吴磊低声问：“你什么时候回来的？”有点明知故问的意味，但又迫切想得到印证，他有点儿紧张，手抓着拐杖愈发得紧，以致于都沁出一层汗，他都没发现自己声音都抖了。

听到这个问题，刘昊然顿了一下，手里拿着两个苹果，站在原地，就像被扯住衣摆似的停着，但没有转过头。单人病房的地面被打扫得干净，房间也很空旷，并没有放多少东西。刘昊然视线茫然地盯了一会儿，却又不知道落在哪里。

“……我知道后就回来了。”听起来闪烁其词，刘昊然没有说是怎么知道的，是听经纪人说的，还是助理说的，抑或像吴磊一样时时刻刻关注着对方的动态，自己看到了这个消息。

吴磊也没有追问，他突然不太在乎过于精确的答案。如果一个答案里有百分之一的可能会让自己觉得失望，他都会选择避而不听。

起码结果是好的，刘昊然确实回来了，走进病房里，买了水果，说了话，现在要洗苹果给他吃。他之前特别想念刘昊然，像是被扔在了旷野里，而现在真的见到了，反而没有那种自己想象中过于欣喜的感觉，他平静地坐在床边，听洗手间里传来水龙头哗哗流水的声音，觉得旷野里像是被风灌满了，轻飘飘的想飞起来。

刘昊然洗了苹果，把椅子拖到挨着桌子的位置，开始削皮。其实没必要削皮，而且显然手法不是很熟练，削一圈断一圈，表面歪歪扭扭也不甚美观。但就是得找点什么做来打发时间。

吴磊没有打断他，静静地看着刘昊然垂着眼睛削苹果皮。眼前人抿着唇，整个下颌线都绷紧了。刘昊然瘦下来脸是很小的，下午的阳光从窗户里流进来，顺着漂亮的鼻梁，勾勒出侧脸的弧线。

一个苹果削完了，刘昊然递给他，没有削另一个。

吴磊接过来，咬了一口，是脆甜的，很好吃。

房间里很安静，只有吴磊吃苹果的声音，刘昊然看看窗外看看桌子，终于把视线放到了吴磊身上。

“你的腿，”刘昊然其实也没了解清楚事件全貌，“怎么回事儿？”

吴磊眨了眨眼，把苹果努力咽下，差点儿呛了，咳嗽两声才缓过来，拍了拍打了石膏的右腿：“下马的时候不小心，勾住马镫摔下来了。”语气漫不经心，仿佛在说一件不值一提的小事，和打篮球蹭伤膝盖、被门框撞青了一样，常见而已。

刘昊然点点头，好像轻轻叹了声气，过了一会儿，才问：“……疼吗？”

其实吴磊是很能忍疼的，以前是这样，现在也是这样。从马上跌下来只经历了半秒的大脑空白，然后就死死咬着牙一声不吭，腿传来扭伤的肿痛还有骨头的刀割钻心感，砂砾蹭破的地方密密麻麻的疼，还很晕，想吐。但就是这样硬生生撑到了医院，酒精棉球擦上伤口、打石膏都没有说过疼。

直到刘昊然问出这个问题，他才有种突然松懈下来的委屈感，从心里酸楚一下子涌到眼眶，彻底卸下一直以来伪饰的外壳。他觉得自己特别委屈，特别疼，像小孩在外面受了伤忍了一路终于在家里得以放声大哭来换取安慰和关注。

他意识到，他是真喜欢刘昊然的，也是真舍不得放手。奈何当初人是剧中人，被一团乱麻遮蔽了眼睛，直至如今身处看客时才看得清楚了。

“唉，疼死啦。”吴磊心里的茧轰然倒塌，震得耳膜一片嗡鸣，再也没绷住，嘴角向下一撇，整个好不容易树立起的沉稳彻底垮了，就像回到喜怒哀乐全写在脸上的十五六岁。

吴妈妈不一会儿就回来了，手里拎了几袋熟食，还有一袋炸地瓜丸。她把其他的交给请来的护工李阿姨，只拿了那袋地瓜丸进了房间。

刘昊然看见吴妈妈进门，赶紧起身，腾了地儿出来。吴妈妈好久没见刘昊然了，看他来了特别高兴，拍了拍他的背，让他随便坐。往桌子上一看：“昊然买水果了啊，我去洗洗。”

刘昊然连忙拦住吴妈妈，找出一个果盘，自己去洗了。

吴妈妈推让不过，只得看着刘昊然匆匆的背影，坐在病床边上，感叹：“真的蛮久不见昊然了，我下楼的时候刚好看见他上来，一路连跑带赶的，着急的哦。”

吴磊也只是笑了笑，他不知道刘昊然之所以这么快赶过来，是不是因为有媒体在盯着这事儿。之前他俩婚姻负面消息满天飞，如果这次刘昊然不来，更是坐实这一传闻，以后会有无穷无尽的麻烦。现在公关那边把新闻一做，都可以当侧面的澄清稿。

买的水果洗了大半，在果盘里满满当当，吴妈妈塞给刘昊然一个梨，刘昊然不好不接，其实梨挺甜的，汁液也多，但他吃不太下，只能小口小口咬着。吴妈妈和他寒暄了一会儿，就先出去了，说不打扰他俩谈天。

吴妈妈走了后，刘昊然才如释重负般把手里没吃完的梨放在桌子上。

吴磊从桌上拿过地瓜丸，打开袋子还是热腾腾的，顿时眉开眼笑，用筷子夹了一个塞进嘴里，咬开后裹在里面的地瓜馅的热气跑出来，烫的他只能倒吸冷气，刘昊然及时倒了杯凉白开给他。

他把袋子递给刘昊然，又怕对方介意，取了双新的筷子。刘昊然摇摇头说不吃。

“是热的。”吴磊说，“你下午应该没吃东西，多少吃一个。”

刘昊然见举着袋子的吴磊十分执着，只好夹了一个出来，表皮裹了一层面包糠，十分松软，刘昊然囫囵把整个放到嘴里，嚼了嚼，一种油炸食品的油腻感在胃里炸开，他没什么胃口，味如嚼蜡，几乎是逼迫着咽下去。忍了半天才拿着筷子，借洗筷子的理由去了趟卫生间。

然后打开水龙头，借着水流声呕了两下，什么都吐不出来，只能洗了洗脸。其实刚刚的地瓜丸并没有多少油，否则吴妈妈也不会买一袋给吴磊吃，他只是吃不下去而已。

重新坐下时，脸虽然擦干了，神态看起来也没有什么不同，但吴磊还是发现刘昊然的发梢还沾着水，绝对不只是去洗一双筷子了。

“……你怎么了？”吴磊看了一眼吃了一部分放在桌上已经开始氧化的梨，视线落在刘昊然身上，问。

刘昊然像往常一样，只是因为吴磊下午频繁的关切有些惊讶，但只有一瞬：“我没事。”

他们都是业务能力很达标的演员，吴磊皱了皱眉，刚刚刘昊然的反应，甚至都找不出什么漏洞。

可能他在飞机上已经吃过一餐了。吴磊想。

刘昊然没在病房里呆很久，他们沉默了一会儿，太阳西斜，已经连靠窗的小桌子都照不暖了。刘昊然起身说：“我走了。”

没有前因，没有借口，只是待不下去了所以要走。就像之前吴磊无故离开一样，留下他准备好的满当当的菜，还留下了一个空荡的房子。

刘昊然还记得当时吴磊的疏离和冷漠，吴磊直视着他，眼睛里却像没有他：“你想听什么理由？我约了别人？我有工作？你选一个，我立刻编给你听好不好。”

他可以不在乎这样的记忆，但他不会忘记。

然而如今就像场景倒置，刘昊然也不愿意去追根溯源吴磊的心路历程，如果现在的吴磊像当时的自己，他也不想去编所谓的借口。

他懒得费这份心。

吴磊仿佛没预料到刘昊然离开的这么猝不及防，反应过来时对方已经要起身了。

“刘昊然，”在刘昊然站起来的时候，吴磊着急似的半坐起来，动作牵扯到了腿，痛哼一声又砸回床上，他深呼吸缓解不适，才重新扶着坐起来，抬头说：“我明天想吃瘦肉粥。”

刘昊然身形顿了顿，没什么表情，只是点点头：“我出去和李阿姨说。”

吴磊一听，有些沮丧，委委屈屈地说：“我想吃你做的那种。”刘昊然一向很会煮面熬粥，别的就很一般，以前吴磊生病的时候，他常常煮瘦肉粥，不过因为口淡，盐放的少。吴磊已经很长时间没吃过了。

听到这句话，刘昊然沉默了，望着吴磊，眼神十分不解，他欲言又止，过了会儿才轻轻叹了口气，语调里尽是久旅的疲惫：“我不会做。”

“你会。”话音未落，吴磊就斩钉截铁地反驳。

刘昊然显然不想在这个问题上多加纠缠，吴磊想做什么他心里门儿清，但当时说仁至义尽了，就是真的仁至义尽了，他想不通吴磊怎么就不明白这个道理，水喝没了再倒一杯，但终究不是原来那杯。

他揉了揉眉心：“我不想做。”长期睡眠质量不达标导致他头痛欲裂，语速很慢，却像敲在吴磊如今撤掉防线的心脏上，“吴磊，我不想做，可以吗？”

吴磊的手下意识地抓住床单。他情绪波动较大时就会这样，总是想抓住什么来获取一丝安全感，睡觉时也想扯住被子，颁奖前抓住椅子扶手，虽然有时候镜头扫过时不得不松开。

他看着刘昊然走到门口，才退而求其次，问：“你什么时候再来看我？”

刘昊然转动门把手，想了想，回头说：“我会来的。”

刘昊然离开后，吴磊刷到了他之前遗漏的那条微博，之前刘昊然久不更新，难得发了一张风景照片，是他在欧洲的时候，应当是东欧，照片里是清晨的黑海。

其实吴磊也认不太出来这是什么地方，毕竟都长得差不多，他翻了评论才知道这是黑海。天才蒙蒙亮，水面平静，波纹覆着光。

他会来，但没说什么时候来。刘昊然精通语言艺术，就像他上次说晚上聊，却没说哪一天的晚上聊。

但起码会来。

早晨孑身独领黑海直到夕照丽天，是黑海之私有，爱黑海唯一的爱法。*

-TBC

*改自木心《黑海》，诗中原段是：只要今日/早晨的克里米亚/孑其身，独领黑海/直到夕照丽天/那叫什么呢/那叫黑海之私有/爱黑海唯一的爱法


	9. Chapter 9

自从吴磊住院，病房里还没消停过，几个刚好在上海的朋友过来看望，人手一个果篮一捧花，置物台上摆得满满当当。

这个时节大部分水果都快要过季了，应季的也就那么几种，吃来吃去也没什么花样。吴磊早早地把家人送走了，又给助理放了假，李阿姨每天除了照顾他，还要去接送上幼儿园的孙女，骑着小电瓶来回奔波。

吴磊嫌晚上冷清，让姐姐帮忙把家里的游戏设备带过来，手头的拍完后他原本打算休息一阵，也就没着手看剧本，没想到假期提前，硬生生多了不少空余时间。腿被固定住特别不方便，尤其是晚上睡觉尤其麻烦，李阿姨有时候陪护直接住下，但吴磊又不好意思大半夜把她叫起来，只能直直躺在床上，百无聊赖地盯着天花板。有人陪着是好的，但总归不如亲近的人相处起来方便。

那天刘昊然离开后的翌日吴磊确实喝到了瘦肉粥，不过是李阿姨做的。熬得挺好，李阿姨有上海弄堂菜的传统，肉末切的精细，用砂锅煮的，米粒粘连。相比之下刘昊然之前做法倒是作风狂野，刀功不怎么样，又懒得不行，有时候下锅都是肉粒。第一次煮的时候吴磊在旁边看着，一个没拦住，眼睁睁看他往高压锅里倒水倒了大半锅，最后煮出来就像水泡米，上面可怜地漂浮着菜和肉粒。

吴磊觉得那些关于晚上容易胡思乱想的说法其实不是很准确，只要有独处的空间，任何时候都能胡思乱想。就比如现在，他搅着粥，突然觉得这么正儿八经的做法倒有些不习惯了，肉末太小，熬得太烂，就连香油也淋的好像不是那么合适。吃起来觉得哪里都对，哪里都不对。

距离刘昊然来看他已经过了很多天，不出所料新闻已经发了，媒体图上的刘昊然行色匆匆，被盖上了“感情甚笃”的标签。这一场小风波完全掩住了另一个巧合——刘昊然回国后，徐重圆也跟着回了，有人说是同航班，但没有实证。

如果真是同航班，就意味着同地起飞。吴磊嗤笑一声，刘昊然去欧洲拍短片了，你徐重圆去干什么了，又去参加婚礼吗。

他目前拍的这部古装，据说一开始找过徐重圆，应该是档期撞了或者别的什么原因，对方没有接。现在看来，确实是撞了档期。

说到底，他也不明白自己为什么对这个根本没多少交集的小花那么刻薄，上次刘昊然急匆匆地走，吴磊在坐起来的时候瞥见他手机屏幕了，徐重圆的名字明晃晃地挂在微信对话框上，刺眼得要命。他当时就想问刘昊然这是怎么回事，但又没什么理由说出这样质问似的话。

所以吴磊想换种方式会不会好一点，他说想喝瘦肉粥，说想刘昊然再来看他。都是小愿望，就像生日吹蜡烛，只要有一根吹灭了，都能令他感到一丝宽慰。

但刘昊然全都拒绝了。还是常用的商量般的语气，曾经用来挽留，现在是用来推拒。刘昊然之前凡事与他商量，他不喜欢吃，那就不吃，他不想去，那就不去。曾经那件事在吴磊心里留下那么大的伤痕，并不是刘昊然的错，然而却是刘昊然来好好照抚着生怕再次出了闪失。

人的习惯真的是很可怕的，吴磊习惯了这样的生活，总是下意识认为刘昊然会答应一切要求，无论是合理的还是不合理的，也因此忘记刘昊然的妥协是建立怀有一丝希望的基础上，没有白吃的午餐也没有真正不求回报的付出，神灯尚且只能满足三个愿望，而刘昊然只不过是一个普通人。

吴磊再次有了十八岁那年觉得被世界抛弃的难过。

他也明白，就算自己再试图把心递过去，刘昊然也不会要了。

他的腿恢复得不错，李阿姨有时会带他出去转转，住院楼后面就是一大片花园，最近没下雨，天气倒是不错，有一处向阳的长椅，经常坐满了晒太阳的老人。花园里来来往往的要么是过客，要么是患者，众生皆苦，医院里更是当仁不让。在这种环境下反而比较安全，吴磊放心了许多，有时候在下面呆一下午也没有谁能认出来。

偶尔李阿姨会带着孙女一起过来，才五岁的小囡，白白净净的，一双杏仁眼，家里都是纯正的老上海人，和李阿姨说话时讲沪语，声音细细小小，然后从书包里拿出老师发的牛奶和几包小饼干，塞到吴磊怀里。

吴磊天生招孩子喜欢，但由于从小就在一群大人的环境里长大，接触到小孩子的机会没有特别多，同龄人都鲜少。小姑娘的眼睛是圆圆的，大笑时会眯成一道缝，让他无端想起刘昊然，也是有这样眼睛，惊讶的时候会瞪得很圆，让人想亲亲他的鼻尖。笑起来的时候虎牙收不住，肩膀一耸一耸，活泼又生动，像泼了层光彩在上面。

然而吴磊已经好多年没见过这样的刘昊然了。

第十五天了。吴磊数着日子。

他从房间里找到一个果盘的分装盒，跟李阿姨要了点儿米，装了小半盒放在窗外的台子上。时不时会有鸟雀飞下来吃盒子里的米粒，一开始吴磊过去时它们还会拍拍翅膀受惊飞走，后来已经不再惧怕他了，依旧吃得欢。

前段时间听到消息，刘昊然进组了，地点就是他之前在的那个影视城，演的角色属于边缘群体，时间跨度大，是性格饱满的圆形人物。吴磊看过简要的介绍，那角色既磨人又难得，是所有想得到进阶的演员梦寐以求的，也是很难尝试的。刘昊然之前瘦了那么多，估计也是应剧组要求，之前就说过他遇到喜欢的角色时，一向对自己狠得下心。

吴磊已经在医院呆了快一个月了，他以为下次见到刘昊然至少也得是快出院的时候，有始有终，入院来看他一次，出院再来一次，就像完成任务一样。

结果出乎他的意料，他等来等去没等到刘昊然，反而见到了刘昊然的姐姐。接到电话还以为是开玩笑，直到看见她敲门进来，才恍然惊觉是真的，连忙撑着拐杖站起来。

刘昊然的姐姐是出差来这里，听说吴磊住了院，先在电话里埋怨了一番刘昊然怎么不告诉她，接着就过来了。吴磊又想笑又无奈，自己这点儿事倒成了别人那里的大事，都是好意，他道了谢，正巧李阿姨要出门采购东西，就托她买点儿吃的回来，总不能让姐姐只吃水果喝牛奶。

“没事儿，我吃了饭来的，倒是你，饿不饿？”姐姐带了汤，她住的酒店熬汤不方便，就在来的路上找了家饭馆帮忙做了一下，是骨头汤，汤色奶白细腻。

吴磊应了一声，接过来，没怎么多喝，生怕等会儿得上厕所又一阵麻烦，姐姐还在这儿多少有些尴尬。

李阿姨出去后，姐姐张望了一圈，有些讶异：“就请了一个护工吗？”

“对，”吴磊把碗放到一边，“其实我也没什么需要照顾的，已经好的差不多了。”

“唉，那也没个说话的。”姐姐一向挺喜欢吴磊，觉得吴磊乖巧又懂事，此时更是真心的忧愁，“小源怎么也不来看看，我等会儿给他打个电话。”

吴磊愣了一下才反应过来她说的是刘昊然，长期以来他们之间更习惯刘昊然这个名字，本名反倒不怎么常用。很久以前刚认识的时候，吴磊偶然间知道了刘昊然的真名，私下里就总是用真名喊他，可能是想让自己与其他人都不一样，至少在刘昊然眼里自己是不一样的。

刘昊然也不纠正，吴磊喊他就应，只不过叮嘱他，别忘了在公开场合要叫我刘昊然，要不总是叫刘源的话，刘昊然就不高兴了。像哄小朋友似的。

“说的就像你真的是两个人一样。”吴磊当时笑得前仰后合，仿佛被戳中了奇怪的笑点。

“那你更喜欢哪个？”刘昊然问，手还记得给他顺顺背以免笑呛了。

吴磊眨眨眼睛，想了挺久，突然觉得自己敏捷的反应和所谓的高情商在刘昊然这里都不适用了，这种感觉有些茫然，好像语言失灵，只能顺从本心。身边的询问者都已经开了一局新的游戏了，他才老老实实地回答：“你是哪个我就喜欢哪个。”

听到迟来回答的刘昊然走了神，本来在操纵角色的手停了下来，直到界面上敌方放出技能形成炸开的特效才反应过来，他也没管游戏，本来想揉揉吴磊头发，手伸到半途想起对方刚做好发型，只好下移捏了捏后颈，吴磊当时瘦，薄薄的皮肤覆在脖颈上，手放上去仿佛都能触碰到下面流淌的血液。

“这么喜欢我啊？”刘昊然笑着，“你真的赚了，还有的挑。哪像我，就一个吴磊，都没得挑。”

是啊，十几岁的吴磊心想，就是这么喜欢你。

二十几岁也一样。

姐姐拿出手机拨号，吴磊连忙按住：“别、别，昊然在拍戏呢，也挺累的。”

没想到还是晚了，那边已经接了起来，刘昊然声音听起来不是很舒服，有种佯装的活力：“姐，怎么了？”

“我今天公司有事儿到上海了，顺便过来看了看磊磊。”姐姐瞥了一眼身边的吴磊，说，“本来想见个面，磊磊说你拍戏呢。那就先忙你的，过几天我这边有空了去看看你。”

“我……”刘昊然那边顿了顿，好像在询问身边的人，过了一会儿才回答：“我今天没夜戏拍，大老远你就别过来了，我晚上过去一趟吧。”

姐姐就坐在吴磊身边，之前应该一直在比较嘈杂的地方接打电话，手机通话音量比较高，讲什么吴磊都能听到。刘昊然说晚上过来，他很高兴，又有点紧张。

刘昊然显然在亲姐姐面前是装不了什么的，几句交流下来，姐姐明显听出刘昊然声音不对劲，问：“小源，你怎么了？感冒了？”

“……”刘昊然沉默了一下，才像模像样的咳嗽两声：“可能是上火了，没什么事。”

姐姐立马急了：“让你好好吃饭都不听，少吃点儿油辣多喝水……”

“哎哎哎，”刘昊然苦笑着打断，“行了姐，真没事儿，那边叫我了，我先挂了啊，晚上见。”

晚上刘昊然赶过来肯定来不及吃饭，自己腿脚不方便又没法出院吃，吴磊跟李阿姨说了一声让她今晚不用准备饭菜了，自己订了一家馆子里的菜。

姐姐的性格比较爽快，又是特意空了一天来看吴磊的，陪着他下楼转了转，其间问他要不要坐轮椅，会方便一点，吴磊都不好意思了，挥了挥拐杖说自己能行的。

刘昊然到的时候他俩还没上楼，就直接去了楼后的花园。进住院楼有一段台阶，虽然旁边设了方便轮椅上下的坡，对吴磊却不是很方便。

“你怎么下来的？”刘昊然看了一眼那楼梯长度，又看了看吴磊架着的支撑拐，有些匪夷所思。

“扶着栏杆一阶阶蹦下来的。”吴磊解释，“那个坡有点滑，我怕拐杖支不住，就没走坡。”

姐姐在后面也叹气：“我说要扶，他非说不用，一路看的我快吓死了。”

刘昊然想了想也觉得心惊肉跳，让姐姐先回楼上休息一会儿，自己扶着吴磊上楼。

有人扶着上台阶就没那么不便了。刘昊然在旁边撑着他，应该是为了显得有精神一些，特地洗了澡换了衣服，没喷香水，有种自然的清爽气味。

他们俩几乎是紧紧挨着的，吴磊微微侧脸，能看到刘昊然眼睛里因为疲劳而冒出的红血丝，确实有点儿上火，嘴角干涩发红。

“不好意思，”吴磊声音很小，几近耳语，“没想专程让你过来一趟的，但姐姐打了电话。”

刘昊然很快地看了他一眼，目光转瞬就落到前面的地面上，抿了抿唇，挤出一句：“没关系。”有些戒备似的。

吴磊看他的样子，什么也说不下去了，刘昊然扶着他，握紧环到肩膀上的手，是温暖的，也是疏离的。

这是吴磊吃过的最尴尬的一次晚饭。他点了不少菜，满满当当放了一大桌，自己每天运动量比较少，吃荤菜容易发腻，就把素菜换到了自己这边。

刘昊然说自己已经吃过饭了，被姐姐揭穿：“你吃没吃饭我还看不出来？赶紧吃点儿吧别减肥了，你看你都饿得没精神了。”一碗米饭上盖满了夹的菜，刘昊然拒绝不了，只得吃下去。

姐姐饭量小，导致最后剩了不少菜没吃完。他们纠结了半天觉得就这么浪费了不太好，姐姐明天有早会，得提前赶回酒店准备材料，就打包了一点儿饭菜带走。剩下那些吴磊挑了喜欢的，用分装盒装了，放在小冰箱里，等第二天李阿姨早上来了再处理。

在分装饭菜的时候，吴磊余光里看到刘昊然趁姐姐不注意的时候，坐在椅子上轻轻弯了弯腰，手抚了下胃，有点儿难受的样子。他把分装盒递给姐姐，不太方便站起来，就先给了刘昊然，触碰到的时候觉得摸了一手的冷汗，他皱了皱眉看过去，发现刘昊然已经站起来，没有什么不妥的表现。

“昊然，”在刘昊然拿起外套时，吴磊唤了一声，“你要不别回去了。”说罢又怕刘昊然误会似的，加了句解释：“那影视城太偏了，晚上路难走，不是很安全。”

刘昊然回头看了他一眼，旁边的姐姐也觉得吴磊说的有道理，让刘昊然要是不用起早，今晚就先住下算了，明天走她也放心。

两厢之下，刘昊然只得妥协，他把姐姐送下楼，吴磊跟着出去，但没跟下去。走廊的窗户能看见门口的情景，刘昊然和姐姐说了会儿话，给她招了辆出租车，看车离开后，才返身上楼。吴磊松了口气，他也不知道紧张的什么，可能是怕刘昊然下楼后就不再上来了。

“……怎么出来了？”

刘昊然在走廊里看见吴磊，问了一句，但也没等吴磊回答就进了房间，给他留了门。吴磊跟在后面进去，见他在收拾餐桌上还没来得及盖上盖子的分装盒。

他看起来不是很舒服，吴磊从刚在花园里见他就有这个感觉了。绝对不是他哄骗姐姐的所谓上火。

吴磊也随着收拾，刚想趁现在气氛还好，问问刘昊然最近怎么了。还没说出口，只见刘昊然拿起装了荤菜的盒子，做的红烧，油已经在酱汁上沉淀了一层，黄澄澄的。红烧的菜一般味道都比较重，刘昊然还没把盖子边缘压实，就全身哆嗦了一下，手一松，盒子掉到地上，里面的菜洒了一地。而他显然没法管这些，手捂着嘴奔向卫生间，像站不稳了似的，吐在马桶里。

吴磊被这变故吓了一跳，还好反应比较快，急忙跟过去，打了石膏的腿用不上力气差点儿摔了，单脚跳了两下才找到拐杖，从桌子上抄了瓶水，直接到了卫生间。

刘昊然半蜷着，把刚刚吃的全吐了出来，实在没东西可吐了，但又不停地反胃干呕，吴磊受伤的腿没法弯曲，根本坐不下来，只好靠着墙找到支撑点，弯着腰想把刘昊然捞起来。刘昊然趴在马桶沿上，脸埋在手臂里，接过了吴磊递过来的水，喝了两口还没漱掉，又吐了。他把马桶盖放下，按下冲水键。吴磊拉他用不上力气，只能握住他的手臂。

在抽水的噪音里，吴磊看见刘昊然微微发抖，心里难过地像被刀子划了一道又一道。刘昊然全身都是冷汗，刚刚仿佛耗尽了力气，根本站不起来。他顺着吴磊握住他手臂的力道半支起身子，刚刚剧烈地呕吐导致生理眼泪被逼了出来，现在还在不停地流，混着额头的汗，从眼睛淌到有些红肿的嘴角。

他失了力，因为难受和眼泪使他眼前模糊一片，看见人影想辨认是谁，微微仰着头看吴磊，就像雨天被遗落在路上的伞。

吴磊看到刘昊然靠在他腿上，薄薄的衣料被泪渍浸透了，他尽力地弯着腰，抱着刘昊然，安抚着摸他的头发、脖颈、手臂。他已经第二次看见刘昊然哭了，上一次他离开了，这一次虽然在场，却什么都做不了。

“对不起。”他听见自己小声说，说给刘昊然听，不停地重复着，“对不起，对不起。”

他觉得自己也哭了，但没有余心去确认这一事实，总觉得眼眶湿润，脸上有水珠滑落，滴在与刘昊然相握的手上。

刘昊然恢复过来用了很长时间，吴磊也陪了很长时间，直到他慢慢从地上站起来，吴磊才发现自己的腿已经僵了般，一片酸麻。

刘昊然没有解释什么，站在洗手台前，打开冷水扑了脸，水滴溅在吴磊胳膊上，很凉。

“你到底怎么了？”吴磊在刘昊然要出洗手间前，眼疾手快地拽住他的手腕，直视着他，“你说实话，别骗我。”

“……你怎么知道我骗没骗你？”刘昊然闭了闭眼睛，轻笑了一声，带着讥讽。但看着吴磊一脸认真，还是解释了，“我胃一直不好，老毛病了，前段时间减重控制了食量，今天一下子吃太多了有点儿适应不了。”

吴磊不确定这话能信几成，听起来确实是真的，刘昊然的胃一直都不太好，二十岁左右为了拍一部电影节食减肥落下的。而且前段时间他也确实在为角色减重，前几天吴磊刚看见了角色人设要求。他实在没什么可追问的点。

病房里有两张床，一张是吴磊睡的，另一张是陪护床。

刘昊然洗了漱，直接在陪护床上躺下了。吴磊犹豫了一会儿，问他要不要去急诊看一看。

“已经好了。”刘昊然说，“早点儿睡吧。”

病床很窄，两个人睡一张有点儿勉强。吴磊躺下后根本睡不着，他知道刘昊然也没睡，陪护床不太稳固，一动就有响声，刘昊然翻了两次身后发现确实吵，就直接平躺着了。

他们两个一直熬到了凌晨，吴磊迷迷糊糊间听到另一张床有声响，睁开眼发现刘昊然起来了，好像拿了个烟盒，走到门口想起来医院禁烟，就又坐回了床上。

后来刘昊然又躺了回去，吴磊一夜没睡，直到快天亮才眯了一小会儿。他不知道刘昊然睡了没有，那张床一直也没有发出动静。

他醒来时，刘昊然已经起了。李阿姨刚刚送了早饭过来，紧接着就去送孙女上学了。刘昊然把早饭从保温盒里拿出来，大概吴磊嘱咐过了，准备了两份。

吴磊洗漱完，和刘昊然吃了早餐，餐盒里的生煎剩了一整份，刘昊然只喝完了那碗粥。

“正好来了，如果不急就去检查检查吧。”吴磊建议，“拿点药也行。”

“剧组里有。”刘昊然放下碗筷。

吴磊愣了一下，想起之前开澄清会的时候遇到过他的助理，当时就是给他送药去的，只能点了点头。

他没办法跟刘昊然解释自己这段时间想通了什么，后悔了什么。他用了几个月的时间去捋顺这些年的症结，此刻却无法开口说自己已经习惯了刘昊然还在的生活，对方显然无法理解，甚至无法接受。刘昊然曾经想把他从壳里拉出来，然而自己早在澄清会之前，就已经联系好了律师做协议书。如果后来没有发生那些事情，吴磊想他还会这么沿着一条死胡同不断地走。他觉得自己拖累刘昊然，所以最后还是把协议书交给他，并以为脱离这种关系后刘昊然能过得更好。

然而后来种种阴差阳错让他发现，事实并不如他所想。曾经刘昊然捧着一颗真心在他生活里煎熬了那么多年，吴磊看久了也就熟视无睹，直到刘昊然离开了，他才发现好像有极其重要和宝贵的失去了，变得空了起来，他什么都没了。

如同希腊神话里的阿特拉斯，在他扛着天的时候，没有谁会在意他的存在，并认为他生来便该扛着天，天就该压在他的臂膀上。直到他累了把手放了下来，一整片天砸在地上，人们才意识到，没有他，一切都会毁灭。

我当初所说你会过得更好，是希望你真的会过得更好。

吴磊味如嚼蜡地吃完早餐。昨天刘昊然那件脏了的衣服在洗衣机里拿出来晾了一晚上，现在也干得差不多了。他把身上暂穿着的吴磊的T恤脱下来，换上那一件，然后去卫生间的镜子前看了看，以免过于憔悴。

吴磊一直在外面等着，不知道该做什么，也不知道要想什么，他就是在等刘昊然，只是在等刘昊然。

即使知道他出来了也是会直接离开。

刘昊然的手机放在桌子上，他从洗手间出来后将手机放在口袋里。

“再见。”吴磊说，想着至少要笑一下，嘴角却不自觉地向下撇。

刘昊然怔了怔，看了吴磊一眼，喉结上下滚动，却什么都没说。过了会儿才叹了口气，看了看手表上的时间，从堆在一起的果篮里挑了一个看着不错的苹果，去洗了，然后用刀把皮削掉。他削皮依旧不熟练，表面形状歪歪扭扭的。削完后递给吴磊。

吴磊接了，隐约间看见他指上有一抹亮色，才发现那是戒指，曾经他俩戴的那对之一。吴磊眼眶红了，他搬回家里的时候，发现那个天鹅绒盒还压在协议书上面，刘昊然没有带走，也没有处理掉。吴磊又把它拿了回来。

他知道刘昊然还戴着这个戒指，极大可能是因为应付需要——他俩目前还是镜头里的一对伴侣，突然没了戒指会引起无端地猜测。

但这还是让他有了一丝期冀，他说：“那个协议书……我没签。”

“……什么？”刘昊然僵了一下，立即反应过来，语气带着难以置信，先升上来的是被愚弄了的怒火。他不明白吴磊是在他妈搞什么反复无常的戏码，他也不想明白。

“我后悔了。”吴磊抬头看向刘昊然，“刘昊然，我不想离。”

这句话换来更长久的沉默。刘昊然像是被气笑了，声音都不可避免地拔高：“你想结就结，想离就离，想后悔就后悔。”然后顿了顿，冷笑一声，语调却也柔和着，“——怎么，吴磊，天下好处都让你占尽了？”

话音刚落，不及吴磊的回应，刘昊然直接摔门走了。

天下的好处都让你占尽了？

桌子上的水果刀没来得及收，吴磊不小心蹭到了刃，划了一道小口子，伤口初绽，流了血，沾在了刚刚削好的苹果上，被果肉的水分浸染成红粉色。

吴磊没有注意到这个伤口。他有些发怔。

他们好像走到所有路的尽头了。

-TBC


	10. Chapter 10

自从刘昊然摔门走了，吴磊又在医院里捱了一个星期。

按医嘱，他至少还要住一个半月，之前倒还有点儿盼头，现在越过越不是滋味，天天问主治医生自己什么时候能出院，这医院他是一天也住不下去了。

正常来说，这种没有明显错位的骨折，其实已经可以出院休养了。可人人都知道吴磊闲不下来，出了院必定直接进组赶进度，就怕磕了碰了不好收场，因此即使吴磊保证出了院一个月内只拍文戏万事小心，也没人敢就这么让他出院。

医院说到底也就那么大，天天闷在住院楼，外面又时常阴雨连绵，让吴磊有种寂寞梧桐深院锁清秋的孤寥。这几天闲着也是闲着，就接了一两个线上采访，又约了搞电竞的朋友直播打了会儿游戏，既算向外界报了平安，又给自己找了事做。

手上的伤口拆了纱布，没想到那刀刃还挺利，当时无心管那划伤，注意到的时候已经流了一手的血，刚好护士进门查房，看见这情景吓了一大跳还以为吴磊有什么想不开。

他在医院住得久，每天又无聊，与医生和护士关系都处得不错。护士边给他包扎边问怎么搞成这样的，他指了指那个苹果。护士瞄了一眼，以为是他削苹果划伤了，毕竟上面也蹭了一些血渍。

“这苹果削得不怎么好看。”护士玩笑般地说。

吴磊看着那个时间久了表面果肉已经变褐的苹果，确实是不美观的，有的地方没削好，直接整块切了，像个多棱的物体。

刘昊然一向有自知之明，除非有要求，否则绝不会在外人面前亲手削水果皮，做过最高难度的莫过于切了橙子，就是之前过年的时候。吴磊当时买了水果带回去，刘昊然下楼迎他，外面下了新年的雪，白茫茫的一片，被车压出脏灰色的辙，走在上面又凉又滑。他俩一路都没有说话，刘昊然帮他把沉的袋子拎了，走在前面。正值饭点儿，小区里没有什么人，雪把所有的嘈杂全压了下去，只剩下了鞋踩在雪层里的响声。吴磊只穿了大衣，外面裹了刘昊然带下来的羽绒服，把他围在一片厚实暖和里。

距离目的地还要一小段距离，他跟在刘昊然后面，眼神在周围转了一圈，才又放回前面的人身上，袋子挺沉，把手都勒出红痕，吴磊看着看着出了神，没留神前面有个被雪覆盖的小台阶，脚下一个趔趄，差点儿摔进花坛里。刘昊然不知道怎么发觉的，手里的袋子往地上一扔就转身扶他，硬生生把吴磊拉住了。

“小心点儿。”一整袋水果砸在地上一声闷响，刘昊然没管它们，半蹲下来给吴磊拍了拍腿上的雪粒和灰尘，“伤哪儿没有？”

吴磊一向照顾别人惯了，难得被人这么留意，一时间有些不知所措，他活动了下腿，刚刚差一点儿就摔地上了，还好被及时拽住才没什么事。刘昊然大概留了份心思在他身上，否则反应不会那么快。

他摇了摇头，把身上的羽绒服裹得紧了些，去提还在地上的袋子时被刘昊然拦住了，之后刘昊然就不放心他走在后面，步子总是刻意地等一等。

其实那次过年在他俩之间是不欢而散的，橙子摆在桌子上圆滚滚黄澄澄，被刘昊然拿去切成瓣，然而果盘端到桌子上后，无论谁把橙子递给刘昊然，对方都只接过来却不尝一口。吴磊以为刘昊然对他有意见，并且把这份不待见当着双方父母的面摆到了台面上，一时气不顺就托辞先走了。

这个误会一直到将近两年后他因故开澄清会才得以解开。

护士给他稳定纱布时有些疼，吴磊忽然反应过来他盯着苹果看了太久了，丑丑的、已经开始氧化的苹果，是很甜的，不用吃都知道，刘昊然削好递给他的时候，能闻见那清甜味儿。

他垂下眼睫，笑了：“其实已经很好看了。”

手上的结痂还没掉干净，深秋入冬万物都变得很慢，森林开始冬眠，每下一次雨都是换旧迎新，连伤口的痊愈都拖缓了。

吴磊知道他和刘昊然之间的误会在积年累月的缺乏交流中，已经垒成了高塔。

那协议书，自己在当时给刘昊然时就没有签字。他拟定里面的条款全程是瞒着刘昊然的，于是留下那份空白的，初衷是让刘昊然看一看有没有不同意的地方，可以再改。不过刘昊然估计真的很生气，以为吴磊在给他下最后通牒，所以当吴磊看到签好的协议书时，发现几乎没有被翻动的痕迹，仅仅在签字落款处留了名。

这是他们之间最大的矛盾，而吴磊却又在不恰当的时候提了起来。刘昊然有种被愚弄的愤怒，难得如此情绪化，以致于吴磊都没办法作解释。

吴磊承认是自己的错误，如果自己当时能忍住就不会酿成现在这个结局。刘昊然花费了几年的时间围着自己转，仿佛把他当做整个宇宙的轴心，后来协议书告诉刘昊然这些付出一文不值，于是刘昊然消受了难以承载的失望，作了最大的妥协和放弃，在协议书上签了字。

结果吴磊又告诉他，这协议书没用了，原因是吴磊突然又不想离，也没有在上面签字。刘昊然不懂为什么无论是自己在吴磊身上消耗的什么都注定付之东流，无论是喜爱、关怀还是妥协，就像在舞台上卖力表演的滑稽剧演员，获得的永远是观众高姿态的嘲笑声。

当时的吴磊认为刘昊然气成那个样子，估计打一架是在所难免。毕竟这种大起大落谁也无法瞬间消解，吴磊甚至做好了万全的准备。然而刘昊然没有，门被摔上时留下了一地的死灰。

这种态度更让人难受，就算是真的起了大的冲突，也说明刘昊然还在乎这件事情，在乎走在钢索上的感情。但现在他把自己完全撇到局外去了，随便吧无所谓，钢索断了，感情从高空跌落陷入泥沼，再也浮不起来。

吴磊试图联系过刘昊然，却怎么都联系不上。电话不接，微信不回，除了知道他还在组里拍戏之外，别的一概不知。

其实解释倒还是其次，吴磊主要是想问清楚刘昊然身体怎么回事，他自己在医院里想了很久，越想越不对，即使三四年刻意生疏，但依旧无法否认，他俩还是本质上最有默契也最了解对方的人。直觉告诉吴磊，刘昊然有事瞒着他，而之所以瞒着，就像当初吴磊托律师拟协议书时差不多，觉得对方没必要知道。

在这种事情上他俩倒是殊途同归。

找不着刘昊然，他只好迂回地去找了刘昊然的经纪人。他有加过经纪人的微信，但一直没怎么说过话，毕竟他俩一开始出现在大众视野里就是呈一种竞争姿态的。同年龄段的演员有那么多，但好的剧本一年却寥寥可数，他俩又是被当做佼佼者和比较对象，当年虽然心里都明镜似的知道有些媒体成天瞎扯，但表面功夫还是要做足，该避的嫌还是得避。

而此刻就不太一样了。吴磊主动去找刘昊然经纪人，明里暗里问了个遍，却一无所获。对方说自己也不知道昊然怎么回事，但看起来挺正常的。正好在跟组，就随手录了个小视频发给吴磊。

视频里刘昊然正在等戏，窝在椅子里就着灯看剧本，时不时跟旁边一起等戏的演员聊上两句，然后拿出手机回消息。确实没什么不妥，吴磊挑不出毛病，只好说没事就行麻烦哥多照看着。

现在看来，刘昊然跟所有人都有联系，只是不联系自己了而已。

年底有不少奖项要颁，首当其冲的是一个大电影节，吴磊凭之前那部电影入了围，揽括了四个奖项的提名。由于上映时间相较同期电影而言还是稍晚，被称为了本次电影节令人意想不到的“黑马”。同时入围的还有刘昊然的一部贺岁片，拍的比较商业化，上座率很高，但拍法没有什么亮点，只有最佳剧本和最佳男主两个提名。

他俩同时被提名最佳男主已经不是一回两回了，不过相比同样入围的前辈们，还是年纪轻资历浅，小影帝当过不少，大影帝也错过得心服口服。

今年的好片子扎堆上映，吴磊看了看名单，估摸着这回又得陪跑，他找不着刘昊然，不知道对方打不打算去走提名红毯，但自己正好借着这个理由出院。

吴悦来给他办出院手续，再三确认现在出院行不行，腿恢复的怎么样，出院后有什么注意事项，对日常活动有没有影响。听的吴磊哭笑不得。

石膏半个月前就拆了，腿轻了不止一星半点，然而用不上力气，根本没法正常走路，现在还是一瘸一拐。吴悦搀着他，说已经跟剧组那边说了，去影视城正好能赶上拍摄进度的末班车，剧组跟影视城续了约，估计得连轴转地拍完吴磊落下的内容。

“我觉得你应该再歇上几天。”吴悦说，“你落下的那些，三分之一都是武戏，腿肯定受不了。”

“太夸张了姐，”吴磊笑着拍拍吴悦的肩膀，借着力上了车，“我都歇了两个多月了，再歇我就发霉了。”

吴悦拗不过他，只好把他送回剧组。跟导演对了通告单后，发现武戏根本没有那么多，摔伤前就已经拍了不少了，现在只需要补一补文戏，把多人的武戏镜头拍了，就能转场横店。

之前那个骑马的戏份，吴磊虽然出了意外，但镜头还是能用的，下马的动作已经拍了几版，有一版可以直接用，就不需要再补拍。吴磊还长舒一口气，开玩笑说自己再拍这个就要见马怵了。

吴磊重新进组开拍后后发了新闻出去，粉丝们做了个回组应援，小蛋糕和水果切盘等食物摆了一长桌。

“磊磊快生日了吧。”剧组里工作人员跟他聊天，“今年怎么过？”

“唉，”吴磊扶着栏杆练习走路，至少上镜时能坚持着不能僵，听到这个问题叹气，“在剧组里过呗。”

工作人员不提，他都要忘了自己快过生日了。在医院里一住就不知人间年岁，这么一算还有一周的时间，权当吹个蜡烛脱胎换骨，过去种种留在旧岁。

以往过生日的时候，也基本都是被团队提醒，然后在剧组的话就走流程吃蛋糕拍照片发微博，不在剧组的话就发个自拍。刘昊然一般会直接转发，内容只有一个[心]的表情。他对刘昊然也是这样。年年如此，一开始还有人说他们之间看起来太过冷漠，猜测这婚姻名不副实，到后来都习惯了，一个数年如一日的表情也能被理解成什么真正的爱情从来都无需多言。

只是不知道今年会不会还是这样。吴磊觉得以对刘昊然了解，就算出了什么事他也不会宣扬，他俩都是闷着不说自己消解的性子，也不愿意过多曝光私下生活，估计刘昊然即使失望透顶了，也会在台面上撕破脸前维护好最后一堵墙。

刘昊然的剧组就在影视城西北角，距离不远，就是有点绕，开车大概需要十几分钟。但吴磊一直没有去找他，戏份压得紧，腿又不顺当，走多了路还是难免会有点儿不稳，医生说一个月左右就差不多能恢复正常，但一个月后吴磊就已经在横店了。

这几天经纪人给他来电话，说电影节定在提名颁奖定在29号了，正好是生日后三天，下午六点入场，走完这个第二天还要走闭幕式红毯。

“那两天穿的衣服给你选了几套，等会儿发给你挑一挑。”经纪人说，在挂断电话前突然想起了还有事没交代，又补充，“我们跟昊然那边的工作室谈好了，他也参加。你俩是一起来还是会场见？”

吴磊愣了一下，拿着手机的手不自觉地紧了些，过了会儿，清了清嗓子：“……我问问他。”

“行，你问问，回头也告诉我一声。其实也没什么关系，都跟各自剧组坐，没什么照面可打。”经纪人没听出什么异样，“就是怕有记者问这事儿。”

挂了电话，吴磊苦笑，他怎么问刘昊然，他都找不着刘昊然。

戏份高度密集，台词背得头晕眼花，然而福祸相依，吴磊忙得无暇顾及其他，无心插柳柳成荫，腿倒是好了不少。

生日当天剧组还是按惯例给演员准备蛋糕，吴磊人缘好，收到一堆来自各方的祝福，笑得脸都有点儿酸痛。导演大慈大悲给他放了假，白天的戏份拍完就可以收工了，第二天中午回来就行。

助理早早地陪他来剧组，等下了戏送他回酒店。拍完刚好三点多，助理开着车，顺口催促他发条微博。吴磊累得不行，推脱说等剧组把照片发过来就发。

回了酒店房间，他先去洗了澡。今天最后一场拍了吐血的戏，脸上还有没被擦干净的黏糊糊的血浆，身上又蹭了一身的土。

这是吴磊睡得最沉的一次，从将近四点睡到了六点多。冬天夜长，打开窗帘一看，外面已经天黑了。

助理敲门叫他吃饭，他打了个哈欠把门打开，去洗了把脸。生日当天和平时也没什么不一样，他一向没什么仪式感，太阳照常东升西落，明天依旧有工作等着，枯木也不会因为他生日而再次逢春，他和刘昊然……他和刘昊然。

吴磊想到这里，用毛巾草草擦了擦脸，走出洗手间对助理说：“钥匙借我用用。”

“钥匙？”助理被这么突然的一问给搞懵了，下意识摸摸身上，“什么钥匙？”

“车钥匙。”

-TBC


	11. Chapter 11

剧组的位置实在偏僻，路又不太好走，上次吴磊经过的时候，被颠的差点儿一头撞向前座椅。而如今他没让助理跟着，好长时间没碰过车，坐上驾驶座都得先用几分钟时间重新熟悉一下。

其实吴磊走路都刚刚顺当，遑论开车，完全是强撑着。有一段路是建筑工地，到了晚上黑灯瞎火，一个没留意车身差点儿蹭上围起来的护栏。

等真正到了目的地，看见剧组搭起的大灯，他才松了口气。

会不会太突然？吴磊坐在车里想。他没有刘昊然的通告单，就这么来了，甚至都不知道能不能等到要等的人。万一拍通宵大夜戏，自己也要等到凌晨？或者万一刘昊然今天根本不用出工，那这不是白费力气？

车里开了空调，暖风混着不知名的香薰吹得人头晕。吴磊调了几个电台，没收听到喜欢的节目，又百无聊赖地关上了。他拿出手机翻了翻，未读消息全是来自四面八方的祝福，那些熟悉的、不熟悉的人们一下子把微信列表挤了个满满当当，他一路看下去，在外界看来这个日子里最不该沉默的对象，实际上却是最沉默的，熟悉的名字和头像已经被其他的新消息推到了列表最下方。

刘昊然一直在他的对话列表里，右边的日期显示出他们有多久没有过交流，就连吴磊这段时间发过去的消息石沉大海般杳无回音。他俩之间最后一次明确意义上的对话还停留在去年，按时间看来当时吴磊在东欧拍一个微电影，下雨不好拍外景，几乎把他钉在了酒店里。有工作的时候他一向起得早，刘昊然显然是算过了时差——国内正午的时候在吴磊那里却才是蒙蒙亮的清晨——发了条消息给他。

“出门带伞。”

当时的吴磊看到这条消息时讶然多于冷漠，他刚洗完澡，都来不及吹干头发，就光脚踩着地毯去拉开落地窗帘。外面确实在下雨，他住在酒店高层，雨丝斜斜地贴在窗户上，阴沉的湿云和朦胧的雾让他想起了梅雨期的上海。

他不知道刘昊然在做什么、天气怎么样，对方的旧助理离职了，换了一个新的，吴磊没见过，也更加对刘昊然的私人动态无从得知。

雨势不算大，不用取消拍摄，住在楼下的助理接到剧组消息去叫吴磊出门，敲了一下门就开了，吴磊收拾好，从门口的伞篓里抽了把伞。

助理愣了愣，才反应过来：“下雨了啊？”

最后一次对话就停留在这里，吴磊在雨中上车后回了一句：“谢谢。”直接斩断了接下来的交流。

现在想想还不如不回，两个无比客气的字砸在对话框里，就像连最后的情分也一并撇尽了。

片场外面很静，停了几辆运输道具的卡车，偶尔有人搬大件道具出来放在车上。吴磊发了会儿呆，手机屏幕上依旧是和刘昊然的对话界面，每次一点删除该聊天，就会冒出会清空消息记录的提示框。看见这个，就莫名其妙地舍不得删了。

吴磊犹豫了一下，在编辑栏里输入“我在门口”，盯着看了会儿，就又一个字一个字的删了，换了一句“下戏了没”，但无论怎么措辞都觉得不合适，最后长舒一口气，把内容清空。

看看时间，已经七点半了，他今天为了赶拍摄进度，早上就吃了一小块蛋糕，现在饿得有点焦躁，盯着编辑栏闪烁的光标久了，觉得很刺眼，把手机又塞回口袋里。

助理时常在车里存放一些食物饮料或者药物以备不时之需，吴磊打开内置车灯找了半天，才从副驾驶那里找到装着饼干的小盒子，里面只有三块饼干了，看来自己出院后行程确实很紧，助理都没来得及去补充。

他不知道等会儿如果真的见到了刘昊然，该说些什么，也不知道刘昊然还愿不愿意跟他说话，就这么莽莽撞撞地来了。活了二十多年，在圈子里什么都看透了，也好像什么都没看透，他像个茕茕独行数年的性善论者，相信天道酬勤功不唐捐，也相信在这个普遍蜜里调油虚与委蛇的行业里也存在真正的感情，而他总有一天会一头扎到网里去。

一直都是莽莽撞撞的，他所有的沉稳和所谓说话滴水不漏的情商在刘昊然那里全都破了例，那么多年他才意识到刘昊然就是自己曾经相信过的那张网，在里面挣扎了好几年发现这可能会成为自己唯一的归宿。他对刘昊然而言也是如此。刘昊然契合他的笑点、哭点，喜怒哀乐几近合拍，也是划分幼稚和成熟的唯一分界线。

所以数年来他一直不愿意见刘昊然，当时没有在乱麻中得以解脱，也自觉愧疚，更主要的是，会敌不过而妥协的也不只有刘昊然一个。现在回想起来也觉得风水轮流转，去年千里迢迢回去拿护照，临走时特别怕刘昊然会张口留他，而如今，与刘昊然仅有剧组内外之隔，他却怕自己留不住刘昊然了。

一旦目的是等待，时间的走动就会变得格外漫长。吴磊一直没闭眼休息，怕一不留神就错过了要等的人。

助理给他打电话，问他怎么这么久都没回来。出门时只拿走了车钥匙，什么都没跟助理说，现在一看时间发现已经过去快四个小时了，几近夜半。

吴磊也并不打算跟助理一五一十地交代行踪，只是说今晚不回酒店了，微博这就发。

他先选了几张图把生日微博发了，然后看看前方的拍摄地，里面还是灯火通明，估计今天真的是通宵夜戏，纠结了半晌，拨了号码过去。

这里信号不好，等了好久才传来拨通的声音。正巧就在这个时候，拍摄地的大门出来了一堆人，吴磊抬起头，视线正好落到人群里的刘昊然身上，旁边是这剧的副导演，他俩正在聊天，刘昊然停了下来去找手机。

吴磊立刻挂断了。

刘昊然终于翻找出手机，看到来电显示时有些意外，皱着眉环顾四周，副导演好像在问他怎么了，他摇摇头。

等周围人都走得差不多了，吴磊果断推开车门下车，向着刘昊然的方位快步走过去。

片场外围开了一小圈灯，是昏黄的光，刘昊然没站在灯光下，已经卸了妆换了自己的衣服，戴了一副框架镜，光远远地渡过来，边缘更暗。刘昊然边跟副导演聊剧本的内容边往外走，他有个点子不知道能不能施行，要先商量一下可行性。

聊了一路，直到看见走过来的吴磊，才突然僵住了，有些难以置信般的，往后稍稍退了一小步。

吴磊先跟副导演打了招呼，是以前合作过的，又好久没见，握握手拥抱了一下，简单聊了两句。

副导演不清楚吴磊和刘昊然之间的暗流涌动，还挺高兴地拍了拍吴磊的肩膀：“大半夜的，来接昊然啊？”

吴磊笑了笑，眼神往刘昊然身上一瞟，应着：“对，之前一直没来看看，今天正好有空，就过来接他回去。”

“……不用。”刘昊然一直一言不发，直到现在才有些生硬地打断这段寒暄，声音听起来发紧，他好像也意识到自己的突兀，就轻咳了一下，勉强扯出个笑容，“我约了郑哥回去喝酒，顺便聊聊剧本。”

被点名了的副导演哪能好意思让吴磊白跑一趟，连忙摆了摆手：“嗨，没事儿，人家磊磊都来了。而且刚才咱俩也说的差不多了，我觉得想法挺好的，明天正式拍的时候再实践实践。”说罢又看向吴磊，“磊磊今天生日吧？今天下戏晚，也没来得及跟你说声生日快乐，你俩回去好好过。”

吴磊看了眼刘昊然，对方垂着眼睛不知道在想什么，只好先谢了副导演：“郑哥也太客气了，这些年承蒙照顾，我来得急了，也没带块蛋糕来。”轻轻扯了一下刘昊然的袖口，“既然已经聊得差不多，那我就先和昊然走了。”

副导演一哂，嘱咐刘昊然：“连拍几天夜戏挺辛苦，回去好好休息休息。” 

吴磊拉着刘昊然的袖子，往停车的地方走，刘昊然任由他拉着，直到走出了其他人的视线之外，才稍微用力甩开了吴磊的手。

前面停着的就是吴磊开来的那辆车。

吴磊被刘昊然甩开后只是顿了一下，但还是按下车钥匙上的的按钮开了车锁，他回过头，对刘昊然说：“上来，我送你。”

刘昊然眉头就没展开过，他站在原地，像看什么不可理喻的人一样看着吴磊，一字一顿地重复着拒绝：“我不需要。”

吴磊知道刘昊然是个什么性子，他打开车门，进去先把空调开了，又钻了出来，刘昊然站在那里，不肯向前一步，随时都会转身离开。

“我知道你不愿意跟我呆在一块，”吴磊抿抿唇，不由自主地放低姿态，“但……”

刘昊然听到前半句话，先火了：“我为什么不愿意跟你呆在一块，原因你不是最清楚吗？”

吴磊被堵得把本来要说的下半句话也一并吞回肚子里，他闭了闭眼睛，现在对刘昊然来说，无论什么事都是他的痛点，吴磊没想着大老远跑过来吵这一架，也就不打算往枪口上撞，揭过这个话题，深吸一口气，看着刘昊然的眼睛，说：“你知道我今天生日。”

“我不知道。”刘昊然果断地说。

“你怎么可能不……”吴磊想说每年你都记得的，今年肯定不是例外。

然而话还没说完，刘昊然又打断了：“吴磊，你大老远跑过来，就为了胡搅蛮缠？”

再一再二不再三，吴磊脾气也不见得有多好，但为了避免让这次见面真的演变为争吵，同时也理解刘昊然此刻的尖锐，只好忍了又忍：“我大老远跑过来，又是生日，你让让我行不行？”

刘昊然这次没说话，他沉默地看着吴磊，目光是说不清的复杂情绪，有些生气又混杂着难过和难以理解，两人之间仿佛隔了一道长河，沉默就在湍急的河流漩涡中蔓延。

无形中吴磊察觉到对方态度逐渐软化，他再次低声劝着：“陪我过个生日，就一天。”然后绕过去拉开了副驾驶的车门。

刘昊然又犹豫了一会儿，吴磊就站着等他。冬天的上海郊区阴冷的风冻得人耳朵发麻，吴磊没忍住咳嗽了两声，说实话他俩状态都不大好，吴磊也是刚从医院出来就在剧组连轴转，而且又没吃东西来这儿等了这么久，这会儿在外面站着，几近痊愈的腿都有点儿酸痛。

这两声好像惊醒了刘昊然，他把眼镜取下来放到羽绒服口袋里，疲惫地捏了捏鼻根，走到副驾驶那边，按住车门把手，说：“就一天。”然后拉开门坐了进去。

车里一直开了空调，温度很舒适。之前等待的时候吴磊把那个香薰收起来了，但残留的味道还在。

吴磊也跟着坐到驾驶座上，转钥匙启动车子时，手被身边人按住了。

“你等了多久？”刘昊然问。

这个询问有点突然，吴磊一时间不知道该怎么回答，他想说自己不到七点半就来了，一直等到现在你坐上车，大概已经四个多小时了。但也不知道是为了逃避什么，他只有一瞬间是不知所措的，然后才回答：“我下戏也挺晚的，就等了不到半小时吧。”

这个回答简直蹩脚，刘昊然显然很清楚吴磊没说实话，他直接把吴磊的手从方向盘上扯下来，开了车门下车。

吴磊吓了一跳，以为刘昊然要走，慌慌张张地解开安全带，从车上冲下来，还没等他说什么挽留的话，就见刘昊然走到他那边，指了指副驾驶。

“过去，”刘昊然说，“我来开。”

车已经开出了拍摄基地，吴磊还是有点不真实的感觉。

他虽然有那么一点点的期待，但也只是期待，没想过居然真的能说服对方，毕竟用过生日作为借口很没有立场——他俩已经好几年没一起过生日了。

吴磊想到这里，看了看正在开车的刘昊然，不确定地问：“我们去哪里？”

闻言刘昊然怔了一下，先把车开上主路，然后降了车速，回答：“回酒……”话没说完就停住了，过了一两秒，才重新开口：“你想去哪儿？”语气听起来是平静的，虽然目光没有落在吴磊身上。

吴磊和刘昊然相熟已经很久了，久到截至目前的大半个人生里都有对方的影子，他了解刘昊然就像刘昊然了解他，他能抓住风吗？风喜欢了可以停下，但不喜欢了也不会回头。

他想起之前和张一山抽烟吹风看月亮的那个晚上。

刘昊然确实心软。

车开了好久才到了近市里的地方，比起偏僻的影视城，好歹有了点儿烟火气。还没到零点的时候，正好在等红绿灯，吴磊提醒刘昊然自己发微博了。刘昊然手机快没电了，用为数不多的电量按了转发，刚好在零点前，算是完成了一年一次的任务。

吴磊说想吃蛋糕，但这个时间街上开门的只有酒吧。车辆不多，他俩慢悠悠地找，终于找到一家还亮着灯的糕点店。

这种小店里的点心基本都是来自食品厂，蛋糕样式不是很好看，而且午夜时分也根本没什么可选的。吴磊挑了个六寸的小蛋糕，付钱时发现旁边还有被塑料布盖起来的蟹壳黄，就也称了一些拿着。

收银台后坐着一个正在打毛衣的老婶婶，没认出戴了口罩和帽子的吴磊，算好价钱后往蛋糕盒的捆绳里塞了一包彩色蜡烛。

吴磊把蛋糕放在车后座上，然后回到副驾驶，有些高兴地打开装着蟹壳黄的食品袋：“没想到这里还有卖蟹壳黄的，你吃不吃？”然后挑了两个出来，“有甜的有咸的，要哪种？”

刘昊然瞥了一眼，他实在没什么食欲，但看吴磊都送到眼前了，只好随便拿了一个，咬一口满嘴的芝麻酥皮香。

“我小时候在上海，”吴磊边吃边说，“每周五我放了学，我妈就去买一包这个给我和姐姐吃。不过后来去了北京就没怎么见到了。”

他俩没什么其他的事，买完这个蛋糕后就打算回酒店。两个剧组订的酒店不一样，相较而言刘昊然的近一点，已经很晚了，跨半个影视城也不安全，就决定直接去了刘昊然那里。

刘昊然在前面开门开灯，吴磊拎着蛋糕跟在后面。房间很宽敞，没放多少东西，所以显得有点儿空荡荡的。

蛋糕放在小客厅的桌子上，刘昊然收拾走了堆放的书本和一些瓶瓶罐罐，沙发上堆放了衣服，大多是穿了一两次还没拿去送洗，吴磊把衣服堆到一边，坐在沙发上，闻到的尽是刘昊然常用的香水气味。

吴磊把蛋糕盒打开，六寸的小蛋糕上图案简单，奶油堆砌了几朵花，上面用草莓酱写了花体的happy birthday，赠送的彩色蜡烛很细，他纠结了半天，觉得如果按岁数的话那这蛋糕实在太小，就只规规矩矩地在正中放了一根蜡烛。

出来的匆忙，身上没带打火机，吴磊找了找，在茶几下面的抽屉里找了个质地简陋的塑料打火机，顺便把客厅灯给关了。

刘昊然在卧室给手机充电，出来时发现客厅一片漆黑，时不时有打火机按下的响声，然而火一次都没有窜出来。

他走过去，把打火机夺走扔到垃圾桶里，重新找了一个，按下时火苗噌一下跳得很高，他没问吴磊怎么就放了一根蜡烛，弯下腰点上，融化了最上面的蜡油后，棉线被引燃。蜡烛的火光映着刘昊然的脸明暗可分，但也只有短短一瞬，刘昊然就直起了身子，重新隐在客厅的黑暗里。

他在剧组里已经吃过蛋糕了，也许了愿望，内容无疑是那些被媒体问起来可以坦荡说出来的。而现在，在黑沉沉的客厅里，和刘昊然一起，才像真正在过生日，然而闭上眼睛，愿望却许不出来。

以往刘昊然陪他过生日，总是会挑个只有两个人的时候，或早或晚，也是买一个六寸的蛋糕，不过蜡烛是数字形状的。刘昊然会抢在吴磊许完愿吹蜡烛之前说出自己的祝福，每年都不一样，从把把吃鸡到高考顺利，再到赶紧考完驾照等等。

现在他们之间空白了几年，刚刚好在生日当天重聚，吴磊睁开眼睛，却没有等到刘昊然的任何一句话。

刘昊然坐在他对面，帮他端着蛋糕，似乎在等待他吹灭上面的蜡烛。吴磊等了一会儿，忍不住开口问：“有什么想说的吗？”

火光顺着棉线往下烧，蜡油一滴滴像眼泪一样滚落下来，落在奶油上，过高的热度发出了滋啦烧焦的声音。

刘昊然循着声音抬头看向吴磊。

“那祝你……”刘昊然顿了顿，像是在措辞，但显然一无所获。吴磊看见他眼底被烛火映出的光，孤零零的眼神、孤零零的蜡烛。

吴磊突然就不想知道他到底要祝自己什么了，有些慌乱地伸手过去，急忙接过刘昊然端着的蛋糕，把蜡烛吹灭了。

刘昊然怔了一下，在客厅最后一点光亮消失后，摇了摇头，说：“生日快乐，吴磊。”

蛋糕盒里装了带有锯齿的塑料刀和泡沫盘子，吴磊把蜡油沾到的奶油刮下来，切了一块放在盘里递给刘昊然，然后又给自己切了一块。

刘昊然没有吃，只是把插在奶油里的塑料叉子换了位置。吴磊低着头尝了一口奶油，太甜了，放了过多的糖，甜到都有点发苦。他想起以前刘昊然做过糯米饭，里面放了黄米和新疆枣，煮了很久，口感像黏糊糊的粽子，连枣都发糯，甜味全渗到饭里，本来自身甜度就不适合用来熬饭，吃到嘴里都觉得涩苦。

他当时还对刘昊然点评这饭做成这样看起来是失败了。刘昊然反驳说是枣放太多，其余都很完美。确实是这样的，饭的成败系于那些枣。

而现在他俩之间的关系，或者当下沉默的气氛，难道也能归咎于这奶油吗。

吴磊吃了两口就放下了。他从小到大吃过那么多苦，然而这一点甜却让他红了眼圈。

刘昊然对他那么好。

人要知道疼了，才能继续往前走。

他俩当晚的对话少得可怜。房间再宽敞也是独卧，刘昊然给他收拾卧室的床，然后不知道从哪里找出个衣篓，把沙发上的衣服堆全塞进衣篓里。

“你去睡卧室。”刘昊然说。

吴磊站起来，有些懵，直到看见刘昊然抱了床被子走向沙发，才意识到刚才那句话的意思是刘昊然睡沙发，他睡卧室。

在被子放上沙发前，吴磊拦了一下，把被子接过来抱住，脸从柔软的棉被上露出来，“你也得睡卧室。”

趁刘昊然还没有张口，吴磊又说：“刘昊然，你虽然不跟我说实话，但我知道你有事瞒着我。”语气听起来倒是不容拒绝，“你睡卧室我也睡卧室，你睡沙发我也睡沙发。你要是不愿意，咱俩就站在这里等天亮。”

刘昊然深呼吸，眉头皱紧，表情就像问吴磊是不是有什么毛病。但他显然不想跟吴磊多言，早上还得拍戏，现在已经凌晨了。

卧室的床是双人床，刘昊然躺在边上，强迫自己进入睡眠。吴磊在他身边的时候他很难睡着，以前只是睡得浅，后来是辗转反侧。大概是那次吴磊给他留了协议书开始。

吴磊住院时刘昊然也去住过一次，那晚他几乎是熬了一晚上。每次快要睡着的时候就突然心悸，就像梦到从楼梯上摔下来的坠空感，恐惧感占了大多数——怕睡着了一睁眼吴磊又不见了，或者又要走。

“睡不着？”吴磊感觉到另一侧的动静，他已经快要入睡了，问的时候还带着困倦的鼻音。

那边沉默了两三秒，连呼吸都放轻了，才回答：“没有。”

吴磊“嗯”了一声。往那边挪了挪，手从被子下伸过去，摸了摸找到刘昊然的手，握住了。

刘昊然很明显的僵了一下，挣了挣，然而吴磊握得太紧了，一时没挣开。

“知道你不想，但你明天早上还得拍戏，忍忍好吧。”吴磊无可奈何，“就今晚。”

说罢，刘昊然那边没有什么反应，吴磊知道他算是默许了，就放松了力道，指腹蹭着他的虎口，一下一下，安抚似的。

也不知道过了多久，刘昊然终于像是睡着了，吴磊松了口气，想把手抽回来以免，刚一动，就被攥住了，他试着往外扯了扯，却被攥得更紧，连刘昊然都有种要醒的样子。吴磊两相权衡一下，选择放弃，只好借着手被拉住，往那边靠得更近一些。

这么一弄反而他自己清醒了。他俩在同一张床上时从来没有那么生疏过，就连近四五年，关系一度到了冰点，睡觉时都没有这样。以前他俩事前擦枪走火，事后吴磊腰酸背痛，被催着带着去洗澡，水都没擦干净就往床上扑，滚一圈被子上全是水渍。

刘昊然拿着大浴巾跟着出来，从后面盖住，吴磊一个翻身就能裹在柔软的浴巾里。刘昊然笑着俯身亲他，脖颈间全是沐浴露的清香。

温柔的春水。

睡得晚代表着醒得迟。吴磊被闹钟吵醒，想去按掉发现手还被刘昊然握着，趁着抽出来顺便叫醒了刘昊然。

已经有点儿晚了，来不及叫早餐，吴磊也跟着爬起来，换衣服洗漱。手上红了一片。

吴磊提议送刘昊然过去，刘昊然没有拒绝，他实在是困得狠了，休息不够，眼皮都肿了。

车还在下面停着，吴磊没敢让刘昊然开车，让对方在副驾驶上补眠。刘昊然也没坚持，戴了眼罩，又把挡光板放下来，趁着车途又休息了一会儿。

到了拍摄基地，吴磊轻轻推了一下刘昊然。

“……谢谢。”刘昊然坐起来，松了安全带。

谢谢。但就到这儿了。

吴磊觉得心里有些酸涩，在刘昊然下车前，说：“你得好好吃饭。”

刘昊然动作顿了顿，喉间像是哽住了，过了会儿才听到一声轻轻的“嗯”。

“我明天下了戏，再来接你。”吴磊说。

这次刘昊然拉着车门把手的手松了，重新坐回座椅上，像之前在病房里那样，视线茫然地盯了一会儿，却又不知道落在哪里。

“不行。”刘昊然回答。

吴磊把着方向盘的手不自觉地握紧了，他看着刘昊然，认真地问：“为什么？”

他不知道刘昊然的极限在哪里，但刚刚那句话，仿佛就已经触到了那根线，刘昊然的回应几乎没怎么犹豫。

“不行就是不行，不想就是不想。”刘昊然语速放得很慢，却有点儿抖，像是从艰难挤出来的话，声音小的就像是喃喃自语，也像专门说给身边人听，但却格外尖刻，“你这么聪明，这都听不懂是不是？”

刘昊然不知道该拿吴磊怎么办，说放弃的是他，说后悔的也是他，主动跑过来要求自己陪着过生日还是他，而自己一时心软换来的是对方的得寸进尺。

吴磊能不能，稍微，为他考虑一下？哪怕只有一点也可以。

说完那段话后，刘昊然就下了车，重新钻入冬天的湿冷里，一路都没有回头。

吴磊看着刘昊然的背影，清晨的阳光拉长了影子。车里的暖风已经把刘昊然下车时带来的寒冷尽数杀死。

什么能代表季节？吴磊不知道正确答案，但知道冬天来了春天就不会远，河流会破冰，气温会回升，柳条吹又青，这是真理，不过他并不在普适范围内。

就如同现在，他坐在温暖的车里，外面是有时限的肃杀的冬天，却感觉春天正在离他远去。

-TBC


	12. Chapter 12

去剧组的车是助理开的，沿路看见一个小咖啡馆，又下车给正在后座休息的吴磊买了一杯冰美式。

杯壁沁着凉，吴磊喝了一口，被苦得差点一哆嗦。逃避苦涩是人类的本能之一，不亚于求生欲。这些年吴磊喝过的咖啡、苦茶以及奇奇怪怪的蔬果汁数不胜数，然而依旧接收不了这种味道。

苦味刺激感官，冰冰凉凉的从胃里压榨出酸来，吴磊会习惯，但永远不会喜欢。

“脸浮肿了？”吴磊握着咖啡杯，又觉得凉，放回身边的提袋里。

“有点儿吧不严重。”助理开着车，从后视镜里打量了一下后座的老板，“昨天没睡好？”

吴磊闻言短促地笑了一声，昨晚当然没睡好，他右手被刘昊然握了一晚上，现在还有红痕。早上回酒店时助理还问起来，他只好找借口说昨晚买了东西后被袋子勒的。助理知道他去找刘昊然了，否则也不会真的放心吴磊在这么个偏僻的影视城里夜不归宿，现在只不过是心照不宣。

通告单上又是满满的戏，导演安慰他，马上就熬出头了，再拍两三天就转场，到时候就是正常进度。

改妆换组时，经纪人来了个电话，问吴磊之前发给他那几套衣服挑好了没有，赶紧挑一套好安排到时候的妆造。

吴磊这才想起来还有这一茬，昨天他没怎么看手机，再加上经纪人的消息混在一大堆生日祝福里实在是不起眼，自然而然就忘了。

“就算只有提名，也是个重要奖项。”经纪人在那边苦口婆心，“好歹上点儿心吧。”

吴磊一边应着，一边打开之前漏看的消息。这种正规场合以保守为主，三套都是大同小异的黑西装，主要还是从袖扣和胸针搭配里选。吴磊心思不在这上面，就看眼缘随便定了一套。

“哦对，”挂电话前，经纪人又想起来了有事没问，“你和昊然是一块去还是会场见啊？”

吴磊愣了一下，他完全把这件事抛脑后去了，昨天和刘昊然难得呆了一个晚上，但压根就没想起来。他支支吾吾了一会儿，经纪人一听就知道又没有答案，颇为无奈地说这事儿你也别操心了，让工作室去联系吧。

电影节持续两天，程序繁冗，有提名和闭幕式两个红毯要走。好在时间赶巧，29号刚好结束在上海的拍摄，横店那边吴磊不需要着急补拍，戏份没那么密集，请假也比较方便。吴磊其实对让工作室去问刘昊然那边的行程不是很赞同，但他试图给刘昊然打了电话，没有人接听，因此又凭空生出了无力感。

到了大半夜，吴磊刚刚拍完最后一组镜头，是一段打戏，倒是不难，但他的腿目前不太适应这么快节奏的动作，又在半空中吊了半天威亚，拍了五六条才过。刚喊了卡，就匆匆往监视器前一扎，看自己刚刚有没有什么问题。

助理给他带了厚外套帮他披上，顺便通报消息：电影节那天刘昊然不跟他一起走。

“这么快就定了？”吴磊循声回头，这结果倒是意料之中，没有期望就没有失望，他对工作室效率这么高有些惊讶。

助理摇了摇头：“也没有，那边拍夜戏得拍到一两点，都找不着人。好像是刚才联系到的。”

吴磊借了手表来看，才零点左右，又瞄了一眼那组拍好的镜头，没什么瑕疵，完成度算比较高的，跟导演说了一声，得到了收工首肯，明天再拍一天，就可以结束了。

晚上气温低，但并不干燥，吴磊在剧组里卸了妆，坐上车才觉得累得浑身疼。刚刚吊威亚把腰间磨得红了一片，还好换了一身比较宽松的衣物。

在收工回酒店的路途中，助理一般不会打扰他。吴磊坐在车后座，拿出手机查看未读的消息，天气软件自动推送了一条消息，说上海近两日可能会迎来入冬后的第一场雪。

上海虽然冷，但雪一向不会被归到常见的类别中去。近几年好像不按常理出牌，南方的雨雪天气往往比北方来得早且勤。什么都会紊乱，花洒会时冷时热，候鸟南飞北往，小企鹅脱离群体独向群山深处。

吴磊记得很久之前，他在北京见过的每一场雪。密集且轻柔的雪花簌簌落在地上，形成暄软的表层。他才十几岁，刘昊然也十几岁，好像两岁年龄差并没有给他俩带来什么实质上的鸿沟，有一次他去中戏找刘昊然，穿着最普通的羽绒服，戴了毛线帽和口罩，等在后门的一棵树底下。刘昊然没下课就溜了，背着包鬼鬼祟祟跑到吴磊后面去遮他眼睛。把吴磊吓了一跳差点儿回身一脚。男孩子的幼稚心思是藏也藏不住的，吴磊脾气来得快去的也快，围巾围在他脖子上的瞬间就只记得羊毛的柔软了。

当时还在下雪，刘昊然带他去吃花枝丸和吉事果，小门店做的不是很好吃，巧克力酱总有种过分甜腻的感觉。吉事果中间堆了高高的冰淇淋，他俩人烟稀少的小胡同里一人一个勺子，分食有明显化掉痕迹的冰淇淋，在寒风里冻得打颤，吴磊感觉都要冷哭了，风一吹全身都僵。最后一口冰淇淋被刘昊然捷足先登，吴磊看他舀起一大勺心里暗暗松了口气，接过勺子方向一转，直接送到他嘴里了。吴磊先是一愣，冰淇淋在口中化成甜奶油，下意识咽下去，然后迟缓地察觉到舌头都冻麻了，才生起气来。

刘昊然拉住他手，手心覆住，暖暖和和地把快僵了的双手拢起来揉了揉。然后笑的眼睛都找不着了：“这也是一种体验。”

趁四周没有人，树后又是死角，吴磊借着这个姿势凑上去亲刘昊然，有点着急，差点儿磕到牙齿。那是很冷的一天，细细密密的吻，细细密密的雪，昌平雪花大如席，像切碎的云，飘在地上，飘在衣服上，飘在他俩的头发上，哪里都是白的。

车窗降下来的时候冷风嗖一下冲进车里，吴磊看了看窗外，并不像是要下雪的样子。前面是熟悉的路段，他昨天还开车跑到了那里，应该没有很冷，起码没有今天冷。

快到灯火通明的地方时，吴磊鬼使神差地拍了拍驾驶座，对助理说：“在这里停一下。”

助理心领神会，知道这停“一下”，可绝对不会仅仅只有“一下”，就直接开到了停车场。吴磊也不在意助理想了什么，等停稳后推开车门。被威亚勒过的腰还是疼，在片场一直没歇倒是感觉不明显，刚刚在路上休息了一会儿，再走动时就像痛觉终于苏醒了，衣服布料随着动作摩挲着红了的地方，感官体验被无限放大。

现在这个片场里A组灯灭人空，只有B组在熬着拍戏。为了不打扰拍摄，吴磊找到一个相熟的工作人员，聊了会儿天后，打听到刘昊然现在的方位。

工作人员把他带到片场里面去，此刻正在准备拍一个两相对峙的群戏，刘昊然站在人群中，手里拿着剧本对词。他饰演的角色落魄，打扮得比较憔悴。吴磊已经好久没有在现场看过刘昊然演戏了，不知道是因为这种久违感涌上心头，还是因为刘昊然这造型实在令人心疼，他瘦得无比贴合角色，站在那里有种孤独的单薄。

有的人就是这样，即使站在面前，你也会发现，你好像留不住他了。

身边的工作人员问吴磊要不要往前站一点儿，看得会更清楚。

已经正式开拍了，刘昊然的状态比刚刚对台词时还要好，他是个有天分的演员，多年积累的经验足够使他应对各种拍摄要求，尺寸拿捏和台词节奏自有一套。吴磊很能感同身受他对于表演的热爱，无论私底下是什么样子的，只要站在镜头前，就会如获新生。

吴磊看着刘昊然在紧张的对峙戏份中的沉着冷静，夹杂着被突发事件打扰到的疲倦。语气和态度就像今天早上，吴磊说会再来接他时，他的那句拒绝。

这部剧是同期音，高高举起的收音话筒挡住了朦胧的小片云层，里面藏着半弯新月。

吴磊就这么沉浸着，直到工作人员问第二遍，才仿佛恍然梦醒，把目光从刘昊然身上收回来。

“不用了。”吴磊垂下眼睛，笑容很淡，“我就是过来看看，等会儿就回去了。”

工作人员似懂非懂地点点头，再多问就有点像打听别人的家事了。

刘昊然断断续续演了快四十分钟，吴磊就站在人群之后看了四十分钟。拍夜戏都很累，刘昊然更是如此，再加上没睡好，拍摄间隙困得眼睛都睁不开了，在一旁滴眼药水缓解疲劳，他好像一直没有发现吴磊就在片场。

最后一个片段快要拍完的时候，吴磊打算走了，跟辛苦带他来的工作人员道了别，并嘱咐说不要告诉刘昊然他来过。

工作人员送他出去，路上揶揄：“秘密查岗啊？”

片场景布置得精致，有一处挖了水塘，里面放了假山，经过时可以看到里面还有红鲤游动，不过气温太低了，鱼一般潜到水底，偶尔水面会闪过一抹红色。这个地方和刘昊然以前在北京租住的那处住宅楼下差不多，小区里也有个大水塘，不过到了冬天会结很厚的冰，人站上去都踩不碎。冰下有冻住的一串串气泡，很漂亮。小孩子每逢冬天都会去冰上玩儿，他俩有次也去过，吴磊对这种天然形成的厚冰就像小时候刚发现暖气时一样好奇，在冰上来来回回好几圈，凉气从鞋底窜上来，冻得耳朵和鼻尖都红了。

后来他俩掀起波浪的接吻照就是在那个小区被偷拍到的，刘昊然也因此退了租，换到目前他俩共住的房子里。吴磊其实不太喜欢现在住的那套，楼下只有做绿化的树木，到了冬天全是枯枝败叶，而且物业总是拖着不修坏掉的路灯。

吴磊心思已经转了一圈，才想起要回答工作人员的话。

“没有啦。”他摆摆手。

重新坐回车上时，助理正在驾驶座上无所事事地看视频，察觉到车门的动静，猛然转过头，发现吴磊回来了。

“……怎么了？”吴磊见他表情震惊，以为自己沾到什么了，抹了把脸又摸了摸头发。

助理看了看时间，也就不到一个小时，他都已经做好接吴磊让他先回去的电话的准备了，而且打量了一下只有他一个人，吴磊居然没等刘昊然收工。

“回去？”助理转身扒着座椅，察言观色。

吴磊不明所以，点了点头：“回去。”

刚进房间，他先洗了个热水澡。刚刚在刘昊然的剧组，虽然穿得不见少，但室外实在很冷，他又一动不动站了四十多分钟，最后腰差点就僵了。估计是因为他在医院呆了两个多月，活动量实在约等于无，长期没锻炼导致现在适应不太了高强度的动作，直到现在热水冲过身上才觉得有种冰融雪消的活络感。

已经不早了，洗完澡出来已经快凌晨一点半，明天没有夜戏，但得紧锣密鼓地拍白天的戏份，到了昼短的日子，连晨起工作都要看天光，费劲去追赶生命的胡琴*。

吴磊吹干头发才走出了浴室，他在外工作时一般洗完澡都要专门留出时间吹头发，防止晚上睡觉压出型来。在家里时可能会被家人催着，但和刘昊然在一起的时候就不用，因为他也嫌麻烦不爱吹头发，在这一点上倒颇为英雄所见略同，惺惺相惜。

包里装了剧本，他拿出来看了一会儿，背了背明天要拍的那部分台词。然而什么都没记到心里去，只觉得空落落的。

身旁的手机震了一下，紧接着响起来电铃声。吴磊吓了一跳，以为是垃圾来电，拿起来一看，亮着的来电界面上是熟悉的名字。这是曾经给他打了十七个电话的名字，也曾是他打过的却一样没有得到接通的号码。

吴磊紧张起来，按下通话键，轻轻地、小声地：“昊然？”

那边有门开关的声音，应该是刚回房间，倒是没有说别的，单刀直入：“你去找过我？”

吴磊以为是说他给刘昊然打的那些电话，于是解释：“对，我想问你事情来着，你没有接。”

“我没说这个。我问的是，”他顿了顿，似是在措辞，“……你今晚去剧组找我了？”

刘昊然的声音听起来很低，有些无可奈何，传到吴磊的耳朵里有种很深很深的疲惫。吴磊听到问题，心猛一下被揪起来，他有点慌乱，当时应该有别人看到他去了，只是不知道是谁把这件事情告诉刘昊然的。

就在早上，刘昊然才说过不要吴磊再去找他，不行也不想。吴磊不知道刘昊然是不是生气了，刘昊然很能隐藏情绪，他判断不出来，也猜不出来。

吴磊的目光惊慌失措地在空荡荡的房间里逡巡了一圈，咬着唇都泛白，最后才说：“……是，我去过。”

那边传来很长的一段沉默，只能听到呼吸声。吴磊握着手机，只觉得周身的所有都在不可避免地变成黑白底色，而刘昊然是他唯一的注意力和色彩所在。他想说些什么，但又不知道该说些什么，这种不受控的感觉就像当初在那个壳里。

他想起很久以前和刘昊然看过一场话剧，很经典的一版，难得的影像记录。刘昊然看这个是为了写毕业论文，戴着眼镜颇具学术氛围。而吴磊完全是为了陪刘昊然，顺便带了同为艺术学子的欣赏和学习态度。

那部话剧里说到思念，说到刻骨铭心，就像吴磊现在的感觉，像被透明口袋罩着，氧气在减少，使人想要逃脱，想用针把它刺破，哪怕是扎出一个小孔都能重获新生。

话剧里的女人说到让她如此痛苦的爱人：“奇怪的就是，他既是那根针，又是包裹我的那个口袋。”*

刘昊然是他的针，也是包裹他的口袋。

“吴磊，”刘昊然终于说话了，他像被抽空了所有的力气，干瘪的、遗落在地上的气球，“我们好聚好散……”

“没有，”吴磊抢在他前面否认，“还没散。”他们也确实既没有好聚，也没有好散。

这执拗的回答让刘昊然怔住了：“我真的不懂你是怎么想的，你好像……你总是把所有的事搞得那么简单。”

“我知道。”吴磊语气温软，“所以我想找你好好谈谈。”

“好好谈可以，前提是你给我点儿时间，也给自己点儿时间，我们都好好想想。”刘昊然深吸一口气，“但你现在歇都不歇，想让我感受到什么，你以为的幸福感吗？你有没有想过我累不累，吴磊，你有没有想过？”

“我只是……”吴磊声音颤了，他手足无措，想说我真的只是想弥补些什么，也没有想打扰到你的生活。这件事从头到尾都是我做错了。然而一急了什么都说不出来。

“我说了，谈可以，我也觉得应该谈。但不是现在。”刘昊然说：“你但凡站在我立场上，就能看明白，你简直在逼迫我表态。可我现在什么都不想说，你懂吗？”话音未落，他又用很轻很轻的口吻说：“我用了四年的时间，等你愿意跟我谈谈，结果是什么你比我清楚。所以，能不能别再逼我了？”

我用了四年的时间，等你愿意跟我谈谈。

听到这句话，吴磊哽住了。四年的时光像重映旧片一样在他脑海中浮现。刘昊然是真的等过他的，可自己当时什么都没有主动跟刘昊然说过，甚至包括要开澄清会，包括那份离婚协议书。

他想起开澄清会的时候，在休息室看到了坐了红眼航班飞来的刘昊然。当时他们浑身带刺，充满了矛盾和误会。

他还记得，当时刘昊然语气充满了自嘲和难过。

——“吴磊，你什么也不跟我说。”

“那……”吴磊犹豫了很久，轻声说：“那我不去找你了，你今天不要生气了，行不行？”

刘昊然没有说话，沉默持续了四秒，传来了通话挂断的声音。

通话挂断后，整个房间安静得可怕。

吴磊坐在床上想，自己总是回忆很久之前的事情，而最近的三四年却像缺失了一般总是被选择性地跳过。

可能是愧疚，但以前也有。唯一的区别是以前心思比较矛盾，愧疚被压到了最底层——他的事业曾到过低谷，这种打击使他只记得低谷，只记得把他推下低谷的原因里有刘昊然，即便不是直接造成的，也是最了解这件事情的。他逃避了好多年，觉得自己是最大的受害者。刘昊然小心翼翼的对待使他反感，每小心一分就让他不由自主地想起以前被舆论口诛笔伐的那段日子。

到了后来，他发现当初自己在低谷，刘昊然也陪着他跳了下去。那所谓的伤害刘昊然在结婚登记时就已经帮他分走了一半，也是他的牺牲让局面得以扭转。不过这种付出是吴磊自己放弃的，他把自己的许诺以及决定强加在刘昊然身上时，愧疚占了上层，但只是自己的愧疚，未曾考虑过刘昊然的立场和因此受到的伤害。

这几年他对刘昊然一点也说不上好，是刘昊然一次次的期望与落空，是不得不面对冷掉的饭菜，沉默的相处，以及数次失约导致连难得睡在同一张床上的每一次，刘昊然都要紧抓着吴磊不放，无论是抱着还是拉着手。

他错失了很多年的刘昊然，但这很多年，他却一直存在于刘昊然的人生里。

可悲的是这一点直到真正分开后他才得以知晓。

刘昊然以前是真的很爱他的。

吴磊想到这里，看着已经暗下去的手机，心哗啦一声崩塌，巨大的酸涩漾到了眼睛里，眼泪就这么落了下来，持续不断地落了下来。

-TBC

*“生命的胡琴”引自张爱玲《倾城之恋》中的一段描写：上海为了“节省天光”，将所有的时钟都拨快了一个小时，然而白公馆里说：“我们用的是老钟。”他们的十点钟是人家的十一点。他们唱歌唱走了板，跟不上生命的胡琴。

*此处提的话剧是《琥珀》，参考的是比较经典的05版，刘烨的高辕，袁泉的小优。


	13. Chapter 13

电梯门打开的时候，他被扯进一个怀抱里。轿厢有一面巨大的镜子，顶灯洒在他们身上。

他的下颌磕在肩膀上，疼痛感使他莫名其妙笑出来，口袋里被塞进圆滚滚的橘子。

“嘘。”

面前人给他剥了橘子，撕下一小瓣，塞进他的嘴里。然后吻他，从被迸溅到嘴角上的橘瓣汁液开始，到沿着唇纹展开的的方向，清甜的橘子味儿被舌尖卷起，他们挨得太近了，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，额头抵着额头。

“放松。”

他感到对方拉住他的手松开了，下意识想挽留，却被扣住了腰，沿着腰线往上，抚着因紧张而绷起的后背，最后揉捏他的薄耳朵。他像发了烧一样，从脸红到了脖子，手放过了他已经开始发烫的耳垂，搭在他的后颈上。然后他就放松了，像水一样融化在柑橘味的怀抱里。

在此时，门再次打开，他被推了出去，踉踉跄跄撞到了电梯外面的墙。他懵然地看着电梯门缓缓关上，他冲过去试图阻拦，最后碰到的只有金属门严丝合缝的那一条线。

刚刚门内的人吻他左颊那颗痣，对他说：“走了。”

然后他就被推了出去，身后的老旧墙壁布满裂纹。

吴磊醒来的时候全身冷汗，躺在床上有些茫然地盯了会儿天花板，闹钟适时响了起来，他从被子堆里找出手机，盯着亮起的屏幕愣了半天，才迟钝地关上了闹钟。

助理来敲门催他下楼吃早餐，他应了一声去开门，发现声音是哑的，头痛得要命，去洗漱时才从镜子里看到自己糟糕的模样。

他夜里不知道几点才睡着的，眼睛又红又肿，透着麻木的疲惫。

从卫生间出来后，助理都吓到了，连声说我给你叫个早餐吧你就别下去了，然后给他用冰水拧了毛巾敷在眼睛上。不知道这有没有用，离去剧组还有段时间，他窝在沙发里，光线被毛巾遮住，就像再次陷入冰凉的夜里。

助理怕他着凉，给他盖了毯子。他伸出手摸了摸，没什么花纹，触处平滑柔软，是崭新的、干净的，也是陌生的。

早餐很快被送上来了，要了三明治和牛奶，助理把毛巾拿走重新泡冷水，他从黑暗中解脱出来，闻到早餐的味道只觉得食不知味。毯子随着他的动作滑到地上，他捡起来搭到一边，没来由地想起了家里那个毯子。

他以前从来没有把那个房子称作“家”，能这样称呼的只有刘昊然自己而已，在婚姻刚开始的时候，刘昊然会给他打电话，会给他发微信，会问他：“回家吃饭吗？”

而吴磊只会一味回答：不在北京，不了，不。

其实他应该珍惜的，他们能共同空出的时间本来就那么少，进了组就像与世隔绝，彼此天南海北都难能一见。

拒绝的多了，刘昊然就不再问了。

就像失望的多了，也就不愿期待了一样。

他想起那个毯子，是很多很多年前他俩一起买的，法兰绒的，很大，上面图案幼稚且丑，吴磊当时嫌弃了好半天，最后还是买下了，并且因为质地过于舒适得以让其留存至今。

吴磊生病的时候怕冷，经常裹着毯子在屋子里转来转去。刘昊然去厨房做饭他也跟着，开了抽油烟机还是免不了一身油烟味，吴磊嫌弃毯子丑，却不嫌弃这股油盐酱醋的味道。整个人从后面扒着刘昊然，偌大的毯子边角裹住两人的肩，吴磊一到这时候就犯懒，手松松垮垮地环着刘昊然的腰，让人动弹不了。

刘昊然哭笑不得，想转身去拿调料瓶都不行，放下锅铲拍拍腰间的手：“松开，我拿盐。”

吴磊把脸埋在他肩上，蹭了蹭宽松的薄毛衣，吸了口气：“我们抽空还是去买个围裙吧，这毛衣闻起来又没法穿了。”手倒是听话地放开了。

“也就给你做做饭，”刘昊然拿了盐罐，回头瞥了吴磊一眼，“平时我哪有闲空下厨房。”

“行，我谢谢了。”吴磊一个白眼还没翻，就见刘昊然舀了明显过量的盐，警铃大作，连忙上手制止：“多了多了！”结果没留神拍刘昊然手腕上了，眼睁睁看着盐不要钱似的落进菜里。

刘昊然不常做饭，他口味淡，然而下手却时时没轻没重，此刻见犯了错，连忙无辜地清了下嗓子，装作无事发生似的用锅铲翻了翻锅里滋啦作响的菜。

“这次我是真的谢谢了。”吴磊放弃挣扎，重新抱住刘昊然，毯子柔软地裹着他俩。

“等会儿这盘我吃。”刘昊然把菜倒在盘子里，“你嗓子没好，就别吃咸了。”

当时还是在刘昊然之前租的房子里，面积不大但塞得满满当当，墙上是房东装修时贴的淡鹅黄色的墙纸，客厅里有布艺沙发，坐下去就像掉进了棉花里，旁边站着一盏落地灯，温暖有生机。

后来因为众所周知的事情，刘昊然搬离了这间房子，带走的东西不多，其中包括那条丑丑的毯子。他俩现在的住所走的简约风，非黑即白，北京那段时间经常阴天，室内是冷灰色的，室外也是冷灰色，倒是相得益彰。

也不知道是不是冷敷起了作用，去剧组时眼睛已经没有刚起床那么惊悚了，化妆师在他脸上扑定妆粉，顺口问他眼睛是怎么了，还好不是特别影响上镜。

“做了个梦。”

化妆师“哦”了一声：“噩梦啊？”

是噩梦吗？感觉也不算。他直到现在还记得梦里被扯进电梯轿厢时的意外和惊喜，被推出去时的惶然不知所措，刘昊然在梦里吻他，橘瓣在唇齿间炸开，清甜味爆裂到呼吸里。

刘昊然对他说：“走了。”就好像还会再回来，然而实际上真正离开的是吴磊自己。

从上至下的电梯如同公路旅行，到站下车，乘客抛弃了那辆车，车也抛弃了那位乘客。从来都是互相的，有因有果。

“……也不算吧，很平淡的。”吴磊站起来，习惯性地对化妆师笑了笑，但有几分勉强。

白天的拍摄不是很平顺，自己演的没有问题，基本全折在搭戏的男二身上。男二的演员是个新晋鲜肉，走的偶像路线，背后靠了棵大树，能进这个剧组也是砸了不少的钱。没开机时吴磊就听说过他，说是被人捧上来的，不到二十岁一大堆资源，但实际上虚得很。

有没有大树吴磊不知道，但虚是真虚。一条能卡八九次，自己还不上心，但嘴里磊哥磊哥叫着，伸手不打笑脸人，吴磊表面说没关系新人嘛多拍戏就好了，实际上心里烦得要死。

男二被导演叫过去训话，吴磊趁此得了片刻清闲，刚刚拍的他内心郁结，景又是刚搭不久，全是木屑味儿，他绕开拍摄器材缠绕在一起的线路，到外面透了透气。

经纪人把电影节流程表给他发了过来，还提醒他别忘了明天中午的飞机。

回到室内片场的时候，男二垂眉耷眼地站在那儿，一股不服输的劲儿。吴磊看了好笑，这种带资进组的，导演一般也不会真的说重话，只是对方心气高，听不得批评罢了。

他想起自己这个年纪的时候，是真的在吃苦，去沙漠里拍戏，一天下来沙子恨不得吃六两。沙漠的晚上很冷，但天也很低，抬头就是疏朗的夜空，信号特别不好，外卖也没有，有时候难得去县里，就专门去买一大堆压缩饼干回来。

他拍了好多好多夜空的照片，有月亮有星星，奈何信号不行发不出去，好不容易脱离苦海，正巧刘昊然也从剧组请了假跑路演，上海那场吴磊专门去酒店找他，酒足饭饱后洗完澡，趴床上给刘昊然看那些照片。

可惜拍的时候手机模式没调好，只能朦朦胧胧看出一团月亮，其他的都是一片漆黑。吴磊给他解说，指着照片上那片黑乎乎的夜空，这里这里这里，都有星星，特别亮。

说罢自己也可能觉得这么说也太牵强了，有些遗憾似的想把手机拿走：“可惜现在看不到。”

“唉。”刘昊然看着他刚刚十八岁的小朋友，轻轻叹了口气，按下他收起手机的手，手指钻入指缝中慢慢握紧，挨过去亲了亲小朋友的耳根，“我看得到。”

吴磊怕痒，躲了躲，睁大眼睛看过去。

都是星星。

再开拍时好了很多，男二好歹能有了一些比较流畅自然的肢体动作，全组人都松了口气。

即便没有夜戏，拍完今天的这堆也已经快到了日落黄昏，在这个拍摄基地的戏份终于杀青，吴磊跟剧组道了别，跟着车回到酒店，收拾了一下行李，明天中午坐飞机去北京参加电影节。

他不知道刘昊然什么时候走，也没有特意去问。他明白问了也没什么结果，夜间那段通话刘昊然已经把想说的全都撂得清清楚楚。

只是刘昊然也要去参加电影节，无论如何总会见面的。

电影节程序确实繁冗，两个红毯里更重要的其实是闭幕式红毯，之前的提名红毯只是对媒体开放的而已，一些主流媒体会选择在这个时候进行采访，所以最好还是去一趟。

之前主办方有问过要不要给他订酒店，吴磊答应了，然而看了名单才发现刘昊然不在其列。

吴磊本来也没指望刘昊然也能答应，只不过拿房卡的时候还是有一点小小的失落。他俩共同被提名最佳男主角这件事被媒体拿去炒了好几天的噱头，说他俩的婚姻可真是名副其实的“强强联合”，并列举了这几年来的硕果，活生生被搞成了这个年龄段演员里的行业标杆。

这种级别的奖，能不能拿到手是另外一回事，他俩作为青年演员能有提名已经是很大的肯定，虽然感觉实在没什么可能性，但吴磊还是在走完提名红毯后老老实实地背了篇稿。

第二天的典礼要下午四点半红毯入场，到七点钟正式开始。吴磊先去找了他那部电影的剧组会合，导演好久没见吴磊了，两人寒暄了许久，导演提及那次欧洲之行，反响不错，对吴磊的缺席颇为遗憾。

那部片子拍得辛苦，辗转取景，本来国外拍摄地定了要去澳洲，结果又中途改成了东欧。好在成果令人欣慰，国内过了审后一度掀起一波小热潮。

吴磊跟着剧组走了红毯，在媒体区接受了群访，时间没有耽搁太久，他又是比较早的一组，到了会场里才发现里面的人数都不够五分之一。

他们剧组是这次的热门，位置很靠前，吴磊坐了会儿觉得无聊，去上了个洗手间回来，状若无意地找了一下，发现刘昊然的剧组座位安排到了另一个区域，和他隔得很远。吴磊又枯等了半天，没等到人进来，就只能坐回原来的位置上。

刘昊然的剧组姗姗来迟，进场时屏幕上已经开始放预热的先导片了。吴磊看见刘昊然从他面前经过，目光一路追着直到刘昊然坐下。

还有二十分钟就正式开始了，吴磊身边坐着的演员与他相熟，之前合作过一两次，关系相当不错，漫长的等待时间里一直在聊天解闷。

对方跟他聊前几天出国旅游的所见所闻，吴磊有点心不在焉，虽然眼神落在他身上，但余光一直试图看向刘昊然的方向。

刘昊然没有察觉到视线，他一直在笑着跟旁边的人聊天，吴磊皱皱眉，看不清楚那个人是谁——直到她站起来。

徐重圆。

吴磊的火气噌一下子窜到喉咙口，奈何众目睽睽之下他也不能做什么，平白生了自己的闷气，转过头靠回座椅上。

朋友看出吴磊情绪不高，也跟着向那边张望，看出端倪，拍了拍吴磊的肩，凑过去小声说：“有些事儿说了我怕破坏家庭团结。”

家庭都没了，还团结。吴磊瞟了他一眼，示意他有话赶紧说。

“咳，我之前不是去客串了下昊然那部电影嘛，就那警匪片儿，”朋友声音更小了，“徐……好像真的在追他。”

“追谁？”吴磊眉头皱的死紧。

朋友挑挑眉：“你担心的谁就追的谁呗。”说罢，就又找补了一下：“其实我也不大确定，我客串戏份少，不到三四天就走了，也不知道后来怎么样了。”

主持人已经上场了，聚光灯终于稳定下来，吴磊被地面上的射灯晃了下眼睛，眨了眨缓解不适。他想起之前张一山跟他说过的什么圈内半公开，就他知道的，刘昊然在国外的时候徐重圆也在，甚至后来他住院，刘昊然回国，他俩都是前后脚。

而且吴磊也明明白白看见过，刘昊然和她有联系。

他不知道自己现在是什么感觉，按道理刘昊然是在两个月前才得知那份离婚协议书作废了，所以在此之前都能被默认为离婚状态。而且，吴磊知道刘昊然有过女朋友，他也有过，两人纠缠那几年都没少了其他男男女女的邂逅，但兜了一大圈后又回到原点，才意识到彼此之间可能真的是唯一的花樽与花。

在婚前那几年他们没怎么聊过这方面的内容，一直是暧昧到极限的床伴关系。吴磊吃到刘昊然做的饭时经常会想，会不会也有其他人吃过，他们觉得怎么样，会不会有人比他更符合刘昊然的知己。但他没问过，刘昊然也没问过，两人默契地保护着最后一层玻璃纸。甚至在对方家里看到其他人留下的东西——衣服、鞋子或者配饰，都会装作没有看到，最多就调侃一下，不过也就一下，紧接着话题就被揭过。

在那段时期吴磊问过最“越界”的问题发生在他拿到了刘昊然家钥匙的那天，小小的金属薄片握在手里有些尖锐的刺痛，心里想着，索性就问了：“只有我有吗？”装作漫不经心的样子。

刘昊然当时正在玄关换鞋，闻言愣了一下，旋即反应过来，笑的露出了虎牙，接过吴磊的外套挂在衣架上，顺便揉了一把吴磊的头发。

“你当我家是旅店啊？”他说。

吴磊又往那个方向看了看，颁奖开始了，他俩没有再说话，刘昊然清瘦的侧脸弧线随着他坐直看向台上的动作而更加鲜明。

两个多小时的颁奖礼下来，坐的吴磊都要僵了，他不知道摄像机什么时候会扫到他这里给个特写，就只能全程绷着，他的剧组拿了最佳剧本和最佳摄影，徐重圆得了个女配奖，穿着拖地长裙上台领奖，声音哽咽感谢导演感谢剧组，吴磊保持着微笑，从她的精心烫过的头发到眼睛和下巴打量下去，高挑的身材，掩在裙摆下的长腿。

她手上戴了钻石手链，随着她扶话筒的动作，刺目的亮。

吴磊垂下了眼睛。

以前那种想问却没有立场的苦涩再次席卷而来。

影帝影后是最后颁的，揭晓前先放了入围者的代表影片，他和刘昊然的放到了一起，基调一个冷清一个热闹，反差倒是真的挺大。

在念出获奖者名字时，镜头分别取了他们几个人的反应营造一种紧张氛围，即便心情平静，也被这所谓的悬念搞得紧张兮兮。

在众多前辈面前，他俩与这个奖擦肩而过，名字打在屏幕上时，遗憾是有的，但看到真正获奖的那位演员还是很心服口服。

颁奖结束后主办方会准备一个类似于after party的晚宴，自由参加。这一般就是社交场合了，需要引荐或者想结识的都会约在这个时候。吴磊在宴会上吃了点儿东西垫了垫肚子，他人缘一向不错，之前又腿伤住院，不少人都过来跟他打招呼，问问最近怎么样了。

吴磊一杯香槟喝完了又换了一杯，宴会厅里的暖风熏得他有点儿上头，趁没人注意，到了走廊里。

宴会刚刚开始，走廊里没什么人，吴磊想找个地方给司机打个电话问问到哪儿了，没走出两步，就见拐角那里有几个他认识的人正在聊天，而他刚刚找了一圈没找到的人就在这个拐角里。

踏破铁鞋无觅处。

吴磊刚想过去，本意是至少寒暄一句，结果还没想好要说什么，就看见刘昊然对面的人，精致的卷发和拖地长裙。他停住了脚步。

徐重圆正笑着说些什么，刘昊然的表情看不太清，但应该回应了，徐重圆笑得花枝乱颤，耳坠长长的，晃来晃去。

吴磊心里冷笑一声，等刘昊然去了洗手间，才走过去跟朋友打了声招呼，说了几句话，然后转过身面向徐重圆。

徐重圆正准备回宴会厅，见吴磊来了，不着痕迹地往一旁侧了侧身子。

吴磊没在意，伸出手：“恭喜。”

徐重圆显然有些惊讶，但很快就反应过来，握住了吴磊的手，笑意一分未减：“谢谢。”她显然是社交好手，两三句转移了话题，倒演起相见恨晚来：“之前差一点就能和磊哥合作了，后来实在是排不开，我可惜了好久。”

吴磊歪歪头，也跟着感叹：“是可惜，但以后总有机会。”说罢，松开徐重圆的手，语气依旧得体，“既然今天认识了，我们抽个时间一起吃个饭。”

这就是明显的不想多聊。

徐重圆听懂了，撩了撩头发，眼神往他身上一转，也没想多做纠缠：“刚刚在路上遇见昊然哥就多聊了几句，外面冷死了。”她微微拎起裙摆，“我先进去啦。”有些意味深长似的。

吴磊笑着说回聊，一直看到徐重圆进了宴会厅，脸色才冷了下来。徐重圆在手腕上搽了香水，刚刚握的那一下，蹭到他手上一阵消散不掉的香气。

他走到洗手间门口，定了定神，最后还是推门进去了。

刘昊然正在洗手，只有他一个人。镜子有死角，吴磊进去的时候声音很轻，刘昊然没有注意到。

吴磊定定地站在那里看刘昊然，看他的背影，想起刚刚经历和忍耐的一切，女人的香水味道冲的他头晕，酒精也像被点燃了似的横冲直撞。他突然有种巨大的委屈难以消解，也不知道具体在委屈些什么，可能是刘昊然总是在拒绝他，却愿意跟其他人谈天说笑，他不知道刘昊然身上是不是也有了那种香气，可他指责不了，什么都说不出口。

四年来他对刘昊然做的一切让他失去了所有的立场和资格。刘昊然有权去追求他自己的生活，而吴磊却总是拽着扯着不肯放。

吴磊觉得眼眶发热，像是回到了十几岁的时候，在台上得了奖还冷静地接受了采访，结果在后台休息室见了刘昊然眼泪刷一下就能掉下来。

真的委屈也真的难过，不知道这种日子还要过到什么时候。

他本意是来看一眼刘昊然就走的，结果刘昊然都擦干净手转过身了，他还是舍不得离开。现在出门已经晚了，他按着门把手太用力，指节泛白，才终于在刘昊然看到他之前，跑过去抱住了他。

刘昊然显然吓了一跳，接住扑进他怀里的人，闻到吴磊常用的香水味，理智还没反应过来，就本能地抱得紧了些，抚了抚后背：“怎么了？”

吴磊摇着头不说话，脸埋在刘昊然的脖颈间。这个拥抱非常短，刘昊然回过神后就把他松开了，接着像对之前的反应有些尴尬似的，往后退了一步。

吴磊看着他，想说的话一股脑的涌了上来，他想说他在宴会厅里等了刘昊然很久，想说在走廊里见到你和徐重圆了，想说他和徐重圆聊了几句，他不喜欢她。但都没敢就这么说出口，生怕刘昊然会生气。

“有什么事？”还是刘昊然先开的口，看起来很平静。

“我遇见徐重圆了。”吴磊说，指了一下门，“在走廊上。”

“嗯，”刘昊然有些不解似的，“怎么了？”

“我们聊了几句。”吴磊咬了咬唇，这次见面真的难得，他接下来去横店后就没办法再见刘昊然了，重重矛盾之下，他还是问出了已经横亘在心中很久的问题，“你喜欢她吗？”

刘昊然怔住了，像是没预料到会突然抛出这么个问题来，语气充满难以置信：“你来就是为了问这个？”说罢就要往外走，几乎被气笑了，“吴磊，这与你有关系吗？”

如果吴磊肯把现在花在他身上的心思的任意一分用在之前那几年，他俩就不至于落到这样的结局。

“我……”吴磊本来靠着洗手台边沿，看见刘昊然要走立刻就慌了，直起身子拉他的手腕，无措地解释：“我来不是为了问这个的。”他错开刘昊然看向他的不耐的目光，视线落在大理石地板上好一会儿，才抬起头，“我明天转场去横店，就不在上海了，要一直拍到四月份。我知道你在上海拍到二月初就杀青了，所以，”他抿了抿唇，意识到自己说的语无伦次，声音越来越低了：“……所以想再见见你。”

刘昊然顿了一会儿，还是甩开了吴磊的手，在拉开洗手间的门前，闭了闭眼睛，用一贯跟吴磊讲话时的放软了的语气——

“走了。”

吴磊被留在洗手间里，不可避免地想起那个梦，与现实相照应一般，关上的洗手间门就像梦里的电梯门，就那么关上了，什么都做不了。

他感同身受地想起那四年的时光，刘昊然是不是也有这样的体会——无论做什么都阻止不了吴磊每次离开时关上的门。

-TBC


	14. Chapter 14

当晚他没有再见到刘昊然。

司机给他打电话，说已经到停车场了，问什么时候可以走。吴磊看了看腕表，已经晚上十点多了，明天还要赶早班飞机，想着在这里也没什么事情可做，就直接应了说马上下去。

他回到宴会厅为自己的早退跟剧组的人道了歉，编剧拿了奖，喝多了，说什么也得跟吴磊一口闷才放人走。

吴磊之前也喝了不少，胃里倒腾着难受，但又不好驳人情面，只能从侍者的托盘上取了一杯，碰了碰杯一气全喝了，强忍住才没皱眉，等那辛辣劲儿过去后，切换回笑脸，说大家吃好喝好我们改日再聚。

停车场有电梯直达，他按照司机给的方位找到了接他的车，拉开车门坐进去后才如释重负地松了口气。这种人人挂着假笑的社交场合一向累人，饶是吴磊也有点吃不消，跟司机确认了要去的地点，就直接靠着椅背休息。

刚刚经纪人把照片发了过来，吴磊选了两张发微博感谢提名。发送成功后顺手滑了一下首页，发觉刘昊然在半个小时前就已经发过微博了，内容也差不多，只不过又多添了一张他们剧组的合影——穿着笔挺西装的刘昊然在镜头前搭着导演的肩，笑得很开心，神采飞扬的灿烂。吴磊有些怔忪，想起刘昊然本应该就是这样的，只是几年如履薄冰下来如同困兽之斗，刻意消磨了他俩原本的相处模式。

他看着那张照片，试图想保存下来，突然发现上面有一抹被闪光灯反射出的光晕。吴磊放大后，发现那是戒指。

刘昊然搭着导演的左手无名指上，戴着一枚戒指。是熟悉的那枚——他俩四年前匆匆赶制的，素银圈上镶了小小的碎钻。吴磊曾经把自己的那枚放回天鹅绒盒里，压在现在已经作废的离婚协议书上面。

刚刚他怎么没注意到这个。他怎么能忘了这个。

吴磊突然明白过来，他在洗手间拉住刘昊然时，刘昊然为什么往他手上看了一眼，又是为什么目光就有些不耐与自嘲，最后甩开了他的手。

——他一直没有戴那枚戒指。

而当时，吴磊只顾着自说自话，却没有察觉到这些许的不同。吴磊一下子有些慌神，他确认自己已经把戒指和离婚协议书都从家里带走了，只是巧合之下每次见到刘昊然时都没有戴。

回北京这两天，只有自己住进了主办方订的酒店，刘昊然住在哪里？吴磊推想，刘昊然一向不喜欢睡公司的休息室。

离公司还有很远的车程，吴磊突然拍了拍驾驶座。

“哥，您还记得我之前住的那个小区吗？”

司机想了想，有点儿印象，点了下头。

“麻烦去一趟，”吴磊说，很抱歉的口吻，“我好像有东西落在那里了。”

车开到了小区门口，吴磊道了谢，叮嘱司机稍等他一会儿，他拿完东西就回来。北京的冬季又干燥又冷，地上落了一层松针和枯枝。

已经是深夜了，哪里都是静悄悄的。他披了件羽绒服，沿着路慢慢地走，到了楼下，才想起来自己就这么一时兴起，连门禁卡都忘记带。

吴磊站在大堂的玻璃门外，拿出手机看了一眼，也不知道自己要等什么。有东西忘了拿只不过是一个借口，他抬起头，所住的楼层并不算高，从楼下能隐约看到家里卧室的那扇窗。他们当初在卧室安了类似酒店形式的两层窗帘。

此时只拉了第一层窗帘，很薄，透出一团朦胧的光。吴磊手里握着手机，想了半天，还是没按下拨号键。时间久了屏幕由亮转暗，被吴磊重新塞回口袋里。

外面很冷，风吹过来像刀子在割。他在楼下看着那扇窗，全身都冻得发麻，口袋里有一个皱巴巴的烟盒，里面只有两三根，不知道是什么时候塞进去的，还好没有潮。

在这个寒夜里打火机都差点儿不起作用，吴磊挡了风点了一根。卧室灯火通明，估计刘昊然也刚回来不久，他应该发现吴磊搬回来住留下的痕迹了。

如果现在给他打电话，如果他知道自己等在下面——

吴磊想。

他绝对会让自己上去的。

所以不行。刘昊然心很软，永远给吴磊留了最后一分妥协，随时会选择让步。但吴磊不想让他再这么妥协下去了，这段时间来吴磊意识到自己过去挥霍的、踩踏的都是什么，他确实后悔，也想从头开始，但绝对不愿意再建立在刘昊然的心软上了。

他不想伤害刘昊然，就如同四年以来刘昊然小心翼翼地不想再伤害他。

楼上的灯亮着，楼上的灯灭了。厚窗帘被拉上，隔绝了一切光源。指间燃烧的烟草使苦呛充满肺腔。

只剩最后一根了，吴磊想。等抽完，他就要走了。

再次进组后，拍戏的节奏终于正常了下来。吴磊一直没有打扰刘昊然，只是偶尔会发微信过去。刘昊然也偶尔会回复，语句简短，看起来更像是对白而非聊天。

吴磊并不介意这种断断续续的交流，之前刘昊然说他们可以好好谈一谈，但不是现在。分崩离析的关系需要缓慢地修复，他是信任刘昊然的，也是真的喜欢，即使那四年也是如此，只不过当时不想也不愿承认。

一旦忙起来时间就过得飞快，他在横店不问世事的拍戏已经两个多月了。刘昊然杀青那天正好赶上他通告单上满满的戏份，怎么也请不了假。他打开对话框试图想说点什么，但又不知道该用哪一句开头。刚编辑了一条杀青快乐还没发出去，对话框里就弹出一条新的消息。

这段时间刘昊然一向鲜少主动联系他，准确地说，是从来没有主动联系过他。所以收到这条消息，吴磊有些惊讶，紧接着被难以按捺的激动覆盖。

刘昊然也没说什么，就只发了一句话过来——

“上海下雪了。”

吴磊不可避免地想起之前他给刘昊然看拍的沙漠星空。分明从照片里什么都看不到，但吴磊还是跟他说，这里有星星。

而后来，刘昊然要拍广告出了国，吴磊过了一个多月才意外地收到了一张明信片。上面盖着冰岛的邮戳，只写了几个字：“风好冷啊！！！”字体哆哆嗦嗦的，像是被冻得手指僵硬写不顺了。

刘昊然跟他讲冰岛，巨冰筑成礁石，风吹得衣服猎猎作响，城镇里闲适的生活，说的话会被温度冻成冰，等夏天的时候融化，就能听到回音。

“这种故事我五岁就没在听了。”吴磊当时一脸嫌弃。

“说实话啊，”轻而易举被揭穿的刘昊然大言不惭地搂搂他的肩，“等你没什么课了，咱俩抽个空再去一次，我亲自把冰敲碎给你听。”

吴磊答应了。但最后也没有去成。

刘昊然发来的消息只有五个字，吴磊看着看着却差点儿红了眼圈。这种试图分享对方未曾参与的人生的感觉，实在过于久违。

吴磊想了想，还是编辑栏里的话发了过去。

“杀青快乐，刘昊然。”

二月份就已经接近年关了。

今年吴磊回不了家，得在剧组里过年，年三十那天剧组定了年夜饭，给所有工作人员准备了红包，热热闹闹地放了鞭炮。前几天刚下了雨，地面还是潮湿的，鞭炮的碎屑碾在地上，凹凸不平的水泥表面全是蹭下来的红痕。

年夜饭包了个大场，导演拿着麦克风在台上讲话，底下一片喧闹，导演震了几次场都没震住，最后只能笑呵呵地开始发红包了。

吴磊坐在最前面的一桌，正对着音响，音乐声和讲话声特别嘈杂，他喝了酒也去敬了酒，一圈下来饭菜没怎么吃，酒倒喝了不少。不知道哪里放了烟花，服装师和化妆师那桌约着去看，路过吴磊时把他也捎上了。

这个地方比较冷清，一般热闹的都是过年还在拍戏的剧组。出了大厅几乎就是一片寂静了，门外是个开放式走廊，沿着木板路走到尽头会有个露台，视野比较宽阔。

一伙人去了露台，吴磊没跟着，就在大厅门口那里张望了一下。门没关紧，里面的声音飘到外面，时不时会有烟花破空的声音，然后在黑夜里炸开，余烬还没落下，新的又接了上来。

他看了看时间，打电话给家人拜年，拜完自己家的还要拜刘昊然家的，刘妈妈好久没见吴磊了，一听到他拜年高兴的不得了，问他最近有没有好好吃饭，之前总觉得瘦了一大圈。

“我每天吃的可多啦。”吴磊也笑着，“都能胖十斤了。”

拜了一圈年，终于能挂断电话。他看了看门里的饭局，犹豫了一会儿，还是拨了刘昊然的手机号码。

听着听筒里的拨通提示音，吴磊难得紧张的手机来回换手，清了好几次嗓子，措辞在脑中想了一遍又一遍，就怕哪里出了差错。

他等了很久，直到烟花都放完了，最后一点光化成灰尘从空中摔了下来，刘昊然都没有接。

吴磊不死心地又打了三四遍，然而还是没有什么改变。他吸吸鼻子，在微信上给刘昊然发了“新年快乐”，在外面等了十几分钟，才回到大厅里。

他们这桌演员多，都不太敢胡吃海塞，筷子矜持得摆在桌子上，偶尔象征性地夹一点儿。吴磊本来就没有什么食欲，被搞得更加味如嚼蜡。

制片人姗姗来迟，被闹了一阵后连连摆手，经过吴磊身后拍了拍他的肩膀，说有人来探班了。吴磊愣了一下，想问是谁，结果制片人已经被副导扯走喝酒去了，他盯着桌上没怎么动过的饭菜怔了一会儿，才跟周围小声说我先出去一下。

是刘昊然吗？是吗？不会吧？他一路跑得飞快，脑子里混乱一片，拿出手机发现依旧没有期待的消息。

到了楼下大堂，他才看到来探班的人。

不是刘昊然。

吴悦大晚上从上海跑到横店来探弟弟的班，结果刚见着人，就见对方脸色垮了一半，气不打一处来，袋子在手里抖得哗哗响：“你以为谁来探你班呢？”

吴磊撇了嘴，往大堂的椅子上一坐，看了一眼吴悦手里的袋子：“妈让你带的？”

“你以为的那个人给你带的。”吴悦翻了个白眼，自顾自地倒了茶喝，把保温盒往他怀里一塞，“是他包的，但不是他煮的，不然早塌了。”

“……哦。”吴磊的思考仿佛瞬间停滞了，过了好久才应了一声，打开保温盒，里面是包的圆滚滚的饺子，他拿着盒子里的筷子低下头小小地咬了一口，里面包了满满的馅，再咬一口，牙齿被硌了一下，一个小小的硬币藏在里面，是一元钱的，他盯着那枚硬币，才恍然梦醒，“他怎么给你的？他在哪里过的年？”

吴悦喝了口茶，解释：“昨天他从北京来家里过的年，晚上给你包的。今天早上就飞回河南了。”说到这里，她顿了顿，看吴磊没什么特别的反应，才接着说：“我问他要不要跟我一块来探班，他说机票定好了不好改签。我也不知道你们俩到底怎么回事，就也没劝。这些还是刚刚我借这儿的锅现给你煮的，你就委屈委屈吃了吧。”

吴磊点了点头，这饺子他能认出来，确实出自刘昊然的手笔。他包饺子总是喜欢把饺子皮撑大往里塞馅料，摆出来是圆滚滚的，捏住的地方没什么褶。这样的饺子煮出来也是圆圆的，皮很薄。

吴磊小时候不怎么吃饺子，但认识刘昊然之后这仿佛成了过年必备的饭食之一。刘昊然包饺子的工夫是跟家里人学的，从小就被父母和姐姐按着擀皮调馅，后来吴磊在就拖着吴磊一起擀皮调馅，大过年弄了一身的面粉。

刘昊然每次包饺子都在里面塞硬币，是那种专门去定做的银币，放进去前要专门在沸水煮一煮。不知道一共多少枚，每次吴磊都能吃到六枚，六元钱。

“这是为了提醒你这些是谁包的，”第一次数出六枚硬币时，刘昊然语重心长地拍拍吴磊的胳膊，“心怀感恩，多感谢一下你的衣食父母，也就是我。”

吴磊当即要放下碗上手收拾。

“平安吉祥好不好？”刘昊然连忙找补：“刘源祝三石快乐幸福，祝吴磊前程似锦。”

刘昊然说他叫三石，自己就应该对他说三遍新年快乐，每个石头都要快乐。吴磊当时笑得打跌，说刘昊然你怎么这么幼稚。三遍新年快乐听起来过于滑稽，但刘昊然每次都说的认真。长久下来吴磊也就习惯了，结婚前有时候不在一起过年，他到了零点就眼巴巴地等刘昊然那三句新年快乐。

这个习惯持续了很多年，结婚后的四年也能每年从饺子里吃到六个硬币，也能听到三句新年快乐。

吴磊上次见到这几枚硬币，还是从北京的家里。他刚搬回去的时候请家政阿姨来帮忙打扫了卫生，家政阿姨收拾厨房时在柜子里找到被仔仔细细放在小盒子里的东西，拿出来给吴磊看，里面不多不少就六枚。

因此，他那时候才终于得知，硬币一共就只有六枚，每年过年时刘昊然都给了自己。

保温盒里有不少饺子，刚好够吴磊吃。

吴悦撑着下巴看他，问：“你联系昊然没有？”

“我联系了。”吴磊嚼了嚼把嘴里的食物咽下去，才抬起头来看姐姐，“我联系了，但他没接电话。”

“……唉。”吴悦递了水给他，叹了口气，“你再有一两个月就拍完戏了，到时候去找昊然好好谈谈吧。”本来话头到这里都止住了，吴磊却看着她，等她继续说。吴悦有些为难，但总不好瞒着她的弟弟，“我本来不想管你们两个的事情，但昊然……”她停了停，问：“昊然的胃是不是不太好？”

“他怎么了？”吴磊一听这话，直接放下了筷子。

“我也不知道，可能胃口不是很好吧。”吴悦委婉地说，“昨晚我好像听见他吐了，在二楼卫生间里面……我去二楼拿东西时听见的。他晚上也没吃什么东西，出来的时候嗓子都哑了。我问他怎么了，他说没什么事。”

吴磊皱起眉头，这也是他担心的事情，之前没什么机会探个究竟，却一直是横亘在他心里的一根刺。而且刘昊然好像根本不想让他知道，每次他问起都总是用其他话掩过或敷衍回应。

吴悦在附近定了酒店，没打算跟他到剧组里凑热闹，于是交代了几句就打算提前回去睡觉。时间已经不早了，吴磊和她约好明天一起吃午饭，就送她离开了。

饺子还剩几个，已经半凉了，服务员路过时问要不要热一热，他摇了摇头，独自在大堂里把饺子吃完了。

依旧是六枚硬币，六元，刘源，刘昊然。

他盖了饭盒上楼，大厅还在热闹着，大家等着零点倒计时，导演和副导被簇拥着推上台一起倒数，底下人群欢闹。

吴磊也跟着笑，跟身边的人碰杯，来年顺顺利利。

在倒数的最后一个数字喊出来时，外面的鞭炮也像准时准点地点燃了，噼里啪啦新春来到。

手机在口袋里疯狂震动，吴磊在一片人挤人的喧嚷中艰难地掏出了手机，他喝得有点多，胃里烧灼一片，眼前也像蒙了一层雾，他眯着眼睛解了锁，看清了新涌入的消息，全是拜年短信，群发的每一条都很长，也因此衬得消息提示栏最上面的一条显得孤零零的，发送时间刚好卡在零点，然而当时太吵了吴磊根本没注意到。

旁边又有人找他聊天，他笑得客气，晃了下手机，示意自己当下没什么时间。他趁机找了个僻静的角落，打开了最顶上的消息。

那是刘昊然的回复，在吴磊发过去的那条下面，一共三条——

“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

-TBC


	15. Chapter 15

当晚吴磊被灌了个半醉，几乎是被助理拖回酒店，刚坐下没一会儿就又喝了一大碗醒酒汤，整个胃里仿佛只有水在晃荡。

已经凌晨了，他在沙发上打了个滚差点儿摔下来磕到茶几。助理已经回自己房间睡了，他扒了扒头发，觉得全身都是混杂的烟酒味，闻一下直犯恶心，就又专门去冲了个澡。浴室密闭，水雾遮的眼前迷蒙，脚底踩着水打滑，蒸汽熏得他酒没怎么解，倒是更头晕脑胀了。

这一路踏着棉花好不容易挪到床上，卧室的灯没开，窗帘拉得死紧，阻绝了外面的光线，偌大的房间里只有空调送风的声音。

吴磊在床上翻来覆去，很困，但酒精燥得他睡不着。以前他就这样，现在还是这样，喝酒过了量理性和感性就开始闹分家，他没有那种倒头就睡的本事，也没有断片儿失忆的运气，最倒霉的就是他这样，明明知道自己不该做什么，却偏偏就这么做了。谁亲近他他就亲近谁，酒精一把火将所有进退有度给烧了个干净。

也因此他一向把握着这条危险线，点到即止。然而年夜饭的宴席上实在是独木难支，觥筹交错间只是去敬了圈酒就快到临界值了，更别提后来那几轮。助理来接他时整个人都快化了，撑着剩下的半分理智找了一圈发现刘昊然不在这里，只能委委屈屈地在车后座把羽绒服团成一团抱着。

刘昊然。他想起刘昊然。他喝醉的次数屈指难数，但次次刘昊然都在身边。他来接他，陪着他回家，进门的时候给他找出拖鞋，给他倒水，水里泡着柠檬片。吴磊说酸，酸得倒牙。刘昊然就给他加蜂蜜，半勺半勺地加，同时还要防范身后粘着他不放的小酒鬼。加完蜂蜜吴磊又不喝了，太甜了，甜得牙疼。刘昊然气的回头捏他脸，他就趁机亲过去，刚喝了蜂蜜水，每一处都是甜的。

柠檬片被压在身下，拧紧盖子的蜂蜜罐咕噜咕噜滚在地毯上。他俩黏黏糊糊亲了大半天，然后就开始傻笑。笑得停不下来。

刘昊然说吴磊你简直就像偷了蜂蜜吃的小熊。

刘昊然说小吴同志你能不能高抬贵体我真的被压得喘不过气了。

吴磊笑得全身颤抖，起来的时候顺便拉了刘昊然一把，意料之内地一起摔在了地毯上。咕噜咕噜，像刚刚的蜂蜜罐，也像躺在长满三叶草的山坡上。

吴磊翻过身平躺着，现在是南方的冬夜，这里不是长满三叶草的山坡，也没有春天的小熊*。他拿过放在床头柜上的手机，打开后还停留在与刘昊然的对话框上——他一直没舍得关。

那三遍新年快乐明晃晃的，吴磊看了高兴，过了会儿去回了几条新涌进来的祝福，又不由自主地切回页面，还是高兴，压也压不下去的嘴角，连带着心也莫名其妙掉进春水里，噗通噗通跳着，涌起一层层柔波。

盯了好半天，趁手机还剩了点儿电，他按捺不住又拨了电话过去，不出意料，还是无人接听。他不死心试了一次又一次，电量告急，看了看时间也确实不早了。他边挂着耳机边下床，想等最后一个“嘟”声后就挂断电话去充电。

就在那么一个瞬间，接通了。

吴磊愣了一下，迟迟没有声音传来，他以为是手机自动关机了，看了看发现显示正在通话，他有种被惊喜骤然砸中的不真实感，下床的动作都僵住了。

“……有事儿？”过了一会儿，那边传来刻意压低声音的询问。然后是轻轻开门又关上的门锁开合声。

“我，”吴磊终于清醒过来，看着屏幕已经提示电量不足，手忙脚乱地下床找充电器，房间里太暗了，差点儿被掉在地上的衣服绊倒，他护着手机，从客厅茶几上的杂乱里找到了缠绕在一起的充电线，卧室的床边有插板，就又匆匆跑回卧室，好不容易充上了电，才累得吁了口气。刘昊然那边很安静，偶尔会有来自窗外的零零星星的鞭炮炸响。吴磊忙完后脑子差点儿不转了，“我”了半天一句整话都说不出来，沉默了一下果断放弃了这个开头，转而有些莽撞地问：“你还没有睡吗？”

刘昊然的嗓子虽然有点哑了，但没听出什么被睡梦中吵醒的不悦，他没有很快回答，反倒被吴磊罕见的语言堵塞逗笑了。吴磊从小就聪明，说话的艺术研究了个精透，在这方面灵光的不得了，几乎鲜少见到他能一句话说不顺就直接放弃的，而且语气有些被自己恼羞成怒，慌慌张张地掩盖。

他就轻轻笑了一声，转而就收住了，嗓子可能实在不舒服，就简单地回了一句：“没有。”

其实吴磊也不知道给他打电话要做什么，之前那次是借了拜年的心思，现在年也拜了又大半夜的，实在找不出什么新的借口。他闷闷地“哦”了一下，想起之前打电话没接的事儿，喝了酒让一切思维都成为单线程，他心里委屈也就这么表现出来了：“我十点多给你打过好多电话，你都没接。”

这不是个问句，吴磊不期待刘昊然能给出什么回应，他唯一的期待就是刘昊然不要挂断电话。这么几个月以来他一直在试图追赶刘昊然，以前任性他也认了，也在改，也已经把刘昊然的感受放在自己的顾虑中。他知道刘昊然是个不会回头的性格，但还是忍不住抱了一点期待，能不能再等一等自己，再回头看一看。

“我表哥来送年货，”刘昊然出乎意料地解释了，“我下楼拿东西去了，没带手机。”

他说得坦荡，仿佛事实就是这样，听不出半点虚伪的成分。刘昊然善于把事事都讲得真诚，逻辑圆满，前后贯通。但吴磊知道他又在骗他，话说的太慢就很能露出破绽，就算真的去拿了年货，回来手机上至少有十条未接来电。更别提刚刚他又打了好几遍。

刘昊然只是不想接而已。只不过把不想接说得高明了一点，不会伤人的心。

“你嗓子怎么了？”吴磊问。

“……没什么，”刘昊然停顿了一下，清了清嗓子，但没起作用，“下楼没穿外套，着凉了。”

他俩的对话戛然而止，对方不想多说话，吴磊也不愿逼着他陪自己聊天，他不想那么快就结束这次通话，只能到处找话聊。从今晚那顿跨年饭真的不怎么好吃，到怎么哄骗导演开了一瓶他宝贝着的好酒，再到横店又冷又潮。什么都讲，而且不敢停，怕停了的话刘昊然就得了空说时间不早了赶紧睡吧。

刘昊然那边一直没什么声响，偶尔会有一两声咳嗽的声音。他应该躺在床上了，翻身时被子窸窣。吴磊说了好久，口干舌燥，去倒水前还记得嘱咐你等一下我倒杯水就回来。

回来没有烧水，打开冰箱发现只剩下冰啤酒了。拿出一罐拉开拉环的时候意识到如果再喝下去，那一整天算是废了。房间里乱七八糟的，一直没来得及收拾，吴磊翻了好久才从一个包里找出一瓶从剧组带回来的纯净水。

捧着那瓶水回到卧室，放在床上的手机亮着屏，通话还在继续。吴磊突然放下心来，蹭回被子里，大脑转了一圈忘了刚刚讲到哪里。他都是随性提起话题，可能有的事情前后讲了好几次。

吴磊一一筛除着刚刚讲过的东西，有人说人类生活有五大事实，即生、吃、睡、爱和死*。他本来想借此机会谈谈他俩的事儿，但刘昊然声音一出来就舍不得了。无论是真的着凉了还是别的什么，他都明白无论是自己还是刘昊然都承受了过多的苦涩。这本不应该发生在他俩之间，然而却发生了，且由他一手造成。因果的局限就在那里，他尽力弥补，也相信刘昊然在这段日子里也没停止过脚步。

可他不能再逼迫刘昊然做任何事情了。感情本来就是自私和利他并行不悖，没有谁必须为对方做些什么。他答应要给刘昊然缓冲期，他就一定会给。

“……花。”通话另一端传来一声有些倦意的提醒，刘昊然说，“你说到养了一盆花。”

吴磊恍然大悟，在继续之前有些愧疚地说：“不早了，如果你困了就先睡觉吧。我有一天假，晚睡没关系的。”

那边又沉默了，吴磊就耐心等着，他已经没什么睡意了，如果刘昊然打算睡，他就得找点别的什么来消耗这一个晚上。

“没事儿。”刘昊然说。

吴磊的房间里有一盆花，是剧组的道具师送他的，据说是玫瑰，就一枝孤零零的在小花盆里。大冬天养花不容易，要悉心照料着。吴磊把它放在向阳的地方，又怕它冷，晚上再放回温度适宜的室内。前段时间刚冒出了花骨朵，估计不出几天就会开了。

你再等一等，花就要开了。我养出门路了，到时候等春天来了，就在家里养上一排，你喜欢哪朵，我就送你哪朵。如果你都不喜欢，那我就再继续养，你别生气了，好不好。

他说着说着觉得刘昊然那边没了动静，像是睡着了。他停了一下，小声地问：“……昊然？”

那边传来睡意朦胧的鼻音，然后半梦半醒：“嗯？”

“睡吧。”吴磊是真的觉得抱歉了，他无故占用刘昊然那么长的时间，刘昊然还不舒服，论情论理都说不过去，“晚安。”

“别挂。”刚准备挂断电话，就被刘昊然制止了。吴磊怔了一下，对方好像也反应过来这语气有些过于强硬，就轻轻叹了口气，“能不能别挂电话？”

吴磊睁大眼睛，又眨了眨，确认自己没有做梦，他难得见到这样的刘昊然。想了想大概也能明白是怎么回事。那个热门剧的资源被刘昊然吃下了，他见过角色设定，也见过刘昊然演戏的现场。是真的难，角色身世落魄，身处边缘，内心戏层层叠叠往上翻，犹疑与果断，悲恸与孤勇并行不悖。刘昊然下了功夫，还为此减重减到清瘦。现在才杀青了不到一周，他被角色困住一时难以排解。

一般演员都要有一段调整期，吴磊倒也还好，小时候演戏家人都照拂着，也能明白其中一二。刘昊然是他家里唯一一个从事这一职业的，圈内纷纷扰扰实在很难得到别人的感同身受，所以向来都是自己调整。

吴磊明白了，他知道刘昊然现在需要什么，就像以前他每次叫自己出去吃饭，面对一大桌食物又不动筷——“你是不是不饿？”“不是。”“那我走了？”“……回来！”

“你是不是睡不着……？”吴磊压着声音问。

“没有。”刘昊然很快地否认了，然而声音里浓浓的疲惫出卖了他。

“哦，”吴磊颇为遗憾的，“那我就先挂了吧，不打扰你睡觉了。”

同样是很快地一句：“不行！”

吴磊是真的笑了，但没敢笑出声。他觉得上面的对话熟悉，不止发生在很久以前。上次这样的对话后，他握住了刘昊然的手。

如果过年真的会让人愉快的话，这就是构成愉快的事情中最好的一件。

醒来的时候已经快到十点了。吴磊从床上爬起来觉得天旋地转，宿醉加上晚睡搞得他既没精神又头疼，整个人一脸倦态。掀开被子时手机差点给掀到一边，通话已经挂断了，时长吓人。不知道是刘昊然醒了后挂断的，还是吴磊不小心碰到了。

昨晚他听话地没结束通话，又实在没有东西可讲，本来想说我们现在这样和以前好像，但又不太敢就这么提以前。他俩的以前太复杂了，那四年也包含在“以前”里，而他总不能就这么轻易地跳过不提。

他想起什么就说一句，发觉刘昊然已经睡着了，就也困起来，迷迷糊糊也跟着睡了。

吴悦已经给他发了好几条消息，问他起了没，到哪儿了。吴磊这才想起来他约了姐姐中午吃饭，连忙洗了漱换衣服，捯饬了一下让自己看起来没那么不济。

姐姐下午就回上海，过几天家里准备回趟老家，她得跟着一起去。吴磊羡慕得不得了，奈何自己还有两个月的戏要拍。

“行了，”姐姐帮他倒了杯茶，递给他的时候，眼神戏谑，“你就算今天杀了青，也不会跟我们回老家。”

吴磊刚要张口辩解，想了想自己确实不会，又低下头喝茶了。

“……提起这个，”吴悦欲言又止，抿了抿唇，还是说了，“放在去年，站在我的角度，我可能不会赞成你俩再这么纠缠着。”服务员进了包厢，把菜码在桌子上，吴磊宿醉未消，点的都是些清淡的。吴悦等服务员掩上门出去了，才继续说：“虽然这种事我没办法插手，但毕竟是你姐姐，这几年你俩之间的事情……我也是看着的。”

吴磊垂着眼睛夹了一筷子菜放在盘子里，他没什么胃口，吃得很慢，然后抬头看了看吴悦。

“刘昊然这几年把你照顾得挺好，我真的很意外。因为你也知道，我以前跟他不太熟，觉得他的性子不像是那种很稳定的……后来又发生了那件事。”她知道那件事的始末，而且是除了当事人之外唯一知道那么详细的，甚至连双方的爸妈都被蒙在鼓里，以为他俩婚前真的是对恋人，“这件事不怪你，当然也不怪他。”

“我知道。”吴磊放下筷子，心平气和地谈起当时那件让他深陷泥淖数年的事情，那还是一根刺，但现在已经是无关紧要的了，“我知道我那四年对不起刘昊然，后来想跟他散了也是不愿意再拖累他。可我现在发现……”他闭了闭眼睛，头还有些疼，“我已经二十五岁了，我十五岁认识刘昊然，我和他已经在这上面花了十年。姐，从小时候妈就跟我们说，时间最宝贵。我拍了那么多戏，普通人的一辈子也就七八十年，有几个十年能耗在里面？”

吴悦怔了一下，发现面前的弟弟已经不需要自己想方设法开导了，她心情很复杂，有点高兴也有点欣慰。幸好吴磊明白了，幸好吴磊早早地明白了。

“这毕竟是你们俩的事。”吴悦说。

“这毕竟是我们俩的事。”吴磊点点头。

到最后还是要我们自己处理。

他在十几岁的时候遇到了同样十几岁的刘昊然，在年轻且宝贵的年纪里他也因此知道了什么叫动心，什么叫欢愉，什么叫爱恨同生，他们绕了那么大一圈路，却也因此不想抱憾终身。

吴悦走的时候吴磊去送，约好的司机来饭馆门口接她，临上车前吴悦说了不少叮咛的话，让吴磊好好照顾自己。

“两个月很快的。”吴悦拍拍吴磊的肩。

“知道啦姐。”吴磊哭笑不得，把吴悦送进车里，拍了拍车门，嘱咐司机，“慢点开，一路顺风。”

两个月说长不长说短不短。吴磊虽然这么应着吴悦，但过起来还是度日如年。刘昊然一直没有再给他打电话，偶尔吴磊打过去的电话他会接，聊聊天气，聊聊最近的行踪。

南方的冬天室温低，花开的慢。三月初的时候花蕾终于绽开了，不大，是朵可爱的小玫瑰。吴磊特别高兴，拍了照片先发给刘昊然看。

“要春天了。”刘昊然回复。到了三月天气就会逐渐回暖，河流破冰。

没过一会儿，吴磊把初开玫瑰的照片发到了朋友圈和微博，配文仔细地带了引号。

@吴磊LEO：“要春天了。”[图片]

杀青那天吴磊订了最早的航班回京，得知父母这几天都在北京住着，刚下飞机就直接被接回了父母家，半刻清闲也没有，第二天第三天又去拍约好的杂志封面，搞了一整天品牌活动。他不知道刘昊然有没有空，本来想到了北京直接约刘昊然的，结果抛头露面连轴转了三天差点儿没适应过来。他们这个行业，国内国外有时差，剧组里剧组外也有时差，一下子转换生活状态得倒上好几天才能重回正轨。

第四天终于有了空，他约刘昊然出去吃饭，结果上来就被拒了。他知道刘昊然已经休息了两个月了，平时只零散接了活动，新的工作还没开始谈。

吴磊有些诧异，打了电话过去，刘昊然倒是接了，听起来也没有什么异常，只是说回来挺好，吃饭就算了吧。

吴磊没拿准刘昊然是什么意思，怎么好好的就又不见面了。

他困惑了一会儿，想了想这段时间的交流，放轻声音问：“我……我哪里又做的不合适了吗？”

“不是，”刘昊然说：“就是不太想出去吃饭，要不你过来一趟，在家里吃点儿吧。”

吴磊想我不仅得过去一趟，我还得就此住下。但听刘昊然的语气也不太想让他到家里吃饭，总而言之就是不太想和他吃饭。

“不要折腾了，”吴磊劝着，“之前我们不是去吃过一家本帮菜馆吗，就是我朋友开的那家。里面那些菜你都挺喜欢的，我前几个月还投了笔钱进去。听说最近上了几道招牌，去尝尝好不好？”

刘昊然那边静了一会儿，出口的话还是有婉拒的意思：“我记得，但明天我不太能……”他特意在 “不太能”这三个字上落得很重。

“那明天不行的话，后天呢？”吴磊坚持着，有点被拒绝了的难过，“我们两个之间的关系，吃了上顿可能都没下顿，难得见一面，就委屈一下，一起吃个饭，可以吗？”

说完，他就在等刘昊然的回答。

时间拉长到就像他在剧组里最后那两个月一样漫长。

“……好。”很困难似的，刘昊然无可奈何地答应了，“时间和地址等会儿发给我。”

“我去接你。”吴磊说。

“不用，”刘昊然拒绝，“我自己去。”

那饭馆在东城，吴磊怕堵了车，早早地就出门了。两个人订包厢的话怎么都有点压抑，他就订了个大堂的位置。

到了地方，朋友不在店里，他就顺便把车停到空出来的那个停车位。他确实投了钱在里面，住院的时候无聊，朋友来看他时说要扩店面，俩人聊着聊着话题就到了投资上，吴磊一是看上了这地方的人气和菜色，二是朋友与他相熟，就直接投了。看目前这饭馆的实际发展情况，他这钱倒是没折在里面，估计还能分不少红。

他到得早，大堂里还没怎么坐满，导座把他带过去，先上了壶茶。吴磊翻了翻菜单，看时间刘昊然也差不多要到了，就照着菜单点了几道，让后厨先做着。

刘昊然到的时候已经开始陆续上菜了，时间刚刚好，吴磊把菜单推给他，让他看看有没有要加的。他就大体扫了一眼，说先吃着这些吧。

吴磊已经好久没见过刘昊然了，此刻看到他有种久别重逢的愉快。刘昊然看起来休息得不错，没有之前瘦得让人心疼。

桌上小砂锅里是炖好的腌笃鲜，吴磊拿过碗盛了汤放到刘昊然面前。

汤的滋味好，春笋入味。吴磊隔着砂锅氤氲起的雾气看向刘昊然，小心翼翼地开了头：“好久不见。”

刘昊然用勺子撇了撇汤表面的薄薄一层油花，喝了一小口，才放下勺子，抬起头，说：“好久不见。”

桌上除了菜只有一壶茶，吴磊问要不要点酒，早就听说他那朋友在店里藏了壶陈年花雕，不喝白不喝。

话刚问出口就想起来他俩都开车来的。

本帮菜浓油赤酱，照顾到刘昊然口味比较淡，就没怎么点太浓厚的。店里的厨子是从别的大酒楼挖过来的墙脚，以做扣三丝见长，每天限量，吴磊是提前订的，上来后发现果然不负所望。

刘昊然吃得少，吃几口就放了筷子。吴磊看不过去，上了一道五谷糯米饭，是甜口的，之前他俩都挺喜欢这个，吴磊就给他盛了不少过去。

刘昊然不好拒绝，桌上难得气氛融洽，谁也不忍心打破。

这顿饭吃了很长时间，直到菜都凉了才起身结账。吴磊来这儿来得少，也懒的挂账，每次都是正常付的。桌上菜几乎都是吴磊吃的，刘昊然那里只有那碗糯米饭见了底。

吃完饭吴磊提出要回趟家，回他俩的家。刘昊然没说什么，车开在他前面。饭馆离小区不算近，为了避免堵车又刻意绕了路。

一开始还挺正常，车开了一半吴磊发现刘昊然降了速，这路显然宽阔，根本没什么车。吴磊有些纳闷，经过一个路口拐弯，前面的车突然轻微晃了一下，然后直接打方向盘停到了路边停车位上。

吴磊不明所以，也跟在后面停下了，等了好半天发现前面没什么动静，心里一紧，立刻推了车门下车快步走过去。

刘昊然趴在方向盘上，整个上半身蜷在驾驶座里，额头抵着手臂。吴磊拉开车门，有些不知所措，也不敢就这么碰刘昊然，慌得说话都打结：“你怎么了？”

刘昊然深呼吸了好几次才摇了摇头：“胃疼，没什么事儿。”

“下来。”吴磊探进驾驶座帮他把火熄了，拔了钥匙，“我送你去医院。”

刘昊然下意识想拒绝，但实在是疼得没力气，身边又没带止痛药，明白这么耗着不是办法，就默许吴磊带去了另一辆车。

离这里不远有一家医院，吴磊本来想直接去那里，但被刘昊然制止了。都疼成那样了还在顾虑着，要吴磊去另一家医院，那里有他的一名主治医生。

“有点远，”吴磊摸了摸刘昊然的脸，倒春寒的四月天脸上全是冷汗，“再撑一撑。”

到了医院底下，刘昊然给医生打电话，吴磊见他手都抖了，拿过手机自己跟医生说了情况。

上了楼见到医生，先开了药让吴磊去拿，一番折腾终于止住了大半。

刘昊然在休息间的床上休息。医生拿着一叠纸走出来，吴磊心焦如焚连忙跟上去问。

“患者家属？”医生瞥了他一眼。

“对。”吴磊点头，“他到底怎么回事？”

医生叹了口气：“你是他家属还让他吃难消化的东西，他的胃都消化不了，刺激到了。”说着，又看了看吴磊，“之前他有很长一段时间的厌食，这事儿你知道吗？”

厌食？

吴磊一下子愣住了，他是真的不知道这件事，而且刘昊然显然也没有透露过任何一点讯息。不过回想之前刘昊然所有的反常表现，现在全能解释的通了。

“我……我不知道。”吴磊反应过来，声音都不稳了，“我不知道，医生。什么导致的？不是，现在怎么样了？”

“不是很严重，算轻度神经性厌食，现在已经在恢复了。”医生说：“回去好好养着，从小量流食开始，别碰油炸、刺激性的食物，胃受不了。”

他俩到家时天都已经黑了。刘昊然直接进了卧室，吴磊也跟着躺在床上，说是抱着，几乎算是扒着刘昊然，就像刘昊然是能团起来的，被他搂在怀里。

刘昊然实在没什么劲说什么了，吴磊也不说话，他一路都没怎么说话，此刻手绕到刘昊然身后，一下下轻轻抚着他的背，就像这样能减轻对方的不适。

房间很安静，两人再次以亲密的姿势躺在这张床上，却谁也没心思做些什么。刘昊然睡得很快，难得深眠。吴磊耳边是他平稳的呼吸声，刚从疼痛中缓过神的脸还没透出点儿血色。吴磊毫无睡意，手收回来，握住刘昊然的，然后手指轻轻蹭到指缝中，扣住。

他明白刘昊然之前那句拒绝里的“不太能”后面本来要说什么了。而吴磊还是一意孤行地，又是一意孤行地，让他出来吃饭。他但凡能多问一句，或者早点反应过来，就完全能避免今天的一切。

所有能用“如果当时”作为开头的句子，都浸满了后悔。

这份痛苦的缘由有他的一份，吴磊想。当时刘昊然为了新戏节食前，吴磊给了他最让他受刺激的伤害，签了协议书就出了国呆了很久。估计也非被迫节食，而是真的不愿意对食物提起兴趣了。

吴磊看着刘昊然，慢慢靠近，在他额上轻轻亲了一下。然后亲了亲鼻尖。最后落在唇上，有些干燥，但他却仿佛听到了，月亮拨开云层，掉进水里的声音。

中途刘昊然醒过来一次，刚睁开眼，视线就撞进吴磊的眼睛里。

“对不起。”吴磊说，声线抖着。

二十五岁的吴磊此刻就像受了委屈的十五岁，垂着睫毛，嘴角撇着，眼神里尽是羽絮般柔软。

刘昊然愣了愣，没明白过来是怎么回事，直到回想了一下前后逻辑，才理清楚吴磊道的什么歉。

“和你没有关系。”刘昊然说，一个姿势睡久了胳膊有些酸痛，他抬起来摸了摸吴磊的头发，“真的和你没关系。”

二十七岁的刘昊然就像与吴磊刚认识的十七岁，安慰小朋友时言语里都是真诚和笑意。

“……对不起。”吴磊此时什么都听不进去，他固执且坚持地责怪自己，他耽误了自己的四年，耽误了刘昊然的四年，耽误了他们的四年。

他想起以前的时光，每个白天或深夜、角落或窗帘后的吻，对话框里翻不到头的插科打诨，过年包着六枚硬币的饺子和三句新年快乐，一起打的每一场游戏，熬夜的球赛，相约去的饭馆，丑丑的毯子，沙漠的星空，冰岛的明信片，雪落在他们两个的羽绒服上，是冰淇淋和吉事果的香气。

他想起很多，所有愉快的、深刻的往事。

那种失重感和难以严明的难过，就像在山顶上几千里外刮来的风忽然洞穿了自己，才发现，哪里才是灯火通明的厨房*。

而承受了这些的人，现在却说，自己所经受的与他无关。怎么能无关，怎么能无关呢。

吴磊死死地忍着，他眼睛里积满了水光，沾在睫毛上也一片湿痕。刘昊然看到了，手搭上他的脖颈，动作很轻，把他带过来，指尖抚摸过发梢，揉了揉，安抚似的。

颈窝处的衣料渐渐被染湿了，传来几声哽咽。

刘昊然叹了口气，有些无奈似的，喉结上下滚动却什么都没说出来，末了只有叹息般的一声：“……磊磊。”

吴磊终于放声哭了出来。 

-TBC

*“三叶草的山坡”“春天的熊”比喻来自《挪威的森林》

*摘自《小说面面观》：人类生活有五大事实：生、吃、睡、爱和死。

*改自马雁《我们有灯火通明的厨房》，原句是：这几天，你想到了爬山，/就爬到山顶上。从几千里外/刮来的风，忽然洞穿了我。/我是你灯火通明的厨房。


	16. Chapter 16

“我五点多的时候出去了一次。”吴磊把盛好的两碗淡粥都推到刘昊然面前，热气腾腾的，米粒熬得软烂莹白，“之前你提到小区斜对过开了家新的粥店，我路过的时候看到了，说是五点钟就开门。”说着说着声音越来越小，用勺子搅了搅自己面前的那碗，垂着眼睛，瓷勺的边沿碰到碗底，清脆的一声响，他才继续道，“昨天医生说要吃流食，我起床后看了眼冰箱，只剩下燕麦了……我做饭手艺不是很好，怕燕麦粥不合你胃口，就又去那家店买了份米粥。”

话音刚落，他又仿佛担心什么似的，着急地补充说：“你喜欢哪一碗就喝哪一碗，如果都不喜欢，”说到这里顿了一下，语气有些局促，“……如果都不喜欢，我就再去买。”

刘昊然坐在他对面，粥是热过的，都加了糖，但没有放很多，只尝出很淡的甜味。那碗燕麦粥滋味倒是令人惊诧的不错，多少还是有些生疏在里面。大概是怕不好消化，遵循了流食的医嘱，基本以乳白的汤为主，黏滑的燕麦倒是不多。刘昊然能看出来这粥熬了很长时间。

犹豫只有半晌，刘昊然把那碗买来的粥放到一边，喝起了面前的燕麦粥。

吴磊一直小心翼翼地观察着对方的举动，终于如释重负般的松了口气。

早餐吃得沉默，他俩谁都没有再说话。昨晚睡得早，又不是很安生——刘昊然昨晚反反复复醒了至少七八次。吴磊陪在旁边不敢懈怠，身边一有动静他就也跟着醒，一晚上什么都没睡明白，直到快四点的时候刘昊然才终于踏实下来。

后来吴磊迷迷糊糊睡了不到一个小时，就再也没了困意。他睁着眼睛躺了会儿，决定下床。刘昊然睡得熟，一晚上没怎么喝水，唇上有些干燥起皮。吴磊怕刘昊然渴，放轻脚步去烧了壶水，放温了才端回卧室。但看床上的人难得安稳，就又舍不得叫他了。

杯子是玻璃的底，吴磊端了一会儿，没找到杯垫，就在床头柜上铺了两层柔软的纸巾，把杯子轻轻放在上面。每隔二十分钟，水就凉了，他就进来再换一杯。

刘昊然醒的时候，正好喝到了一杯温度刚好的水。

吃完饭后他们在厨房洗碗。水池就那么大，他们两个挤在那里，吴磊用余光悄悄看了刘昊然一眼，对方不知道在想什么，有些出神的样子。旁边的小砂锅还敞着，里面是剩了一小半的燕麦粥。

吴磊打开挂橱，把勺子放进去，关上时瞥见角落里的那个空空的小盒子。他愣了一下，把手擦干净，去随身带的包里翻了一会儿，找出一个丝绒袋，拿着回了厨房。

他把盒子取下来，从丝绒袋里拿出六枚银币放进去。刘昊然看到了，但没说什么，只是把洗净的碗垒在流理台上。

“等等。”在吴磊要关上挂橱门时，刘昊然突然出声，他一只手抱着一叠碗，另一只手伸上去按住吴磊放在挂橱门上的手。沾了水，湿漉漉的凉。吴磊也不知道怎么想的，倒没管那挂橱了，翻过手握住刘昊然的，一开始有些犹疑，只是掌心相贴，但看对方没什么反应后，就大胆地整个牵住。

刘昊然把碗放到里面，才转头看身旁的吴磊。他的手被紧紧地拉着，而主动的那一方昨晚大哭了一场，现在眼睛还是红的，此刻更撇下嘴角，看上去说不出的苦楚。

厨房的窗户推了半扇，四月份骤然降温的风吹进来，有点冬季重整河山的寒意。刘昊然看着眼前的吴磊，不知道他是怎么做到，在天色没亮的五点钟，出去找那家粥店的。风那么冷。他真的不怎么会做饭，一向被照顾得很妥帖，以致于空有一套理论但只要进了厨房就不知如何是好。就算是这样，还是做了燕麦粥，小心地遵循着流食标准，盛了汤，又顾虑着刘昊然不喜欢，专门出去买了粥店做的。回来还都加了糖，生怕刘昊然觉得清汤白粥没有味道不好喝。

怎么会觉得不好喝呢。刘昊然想，他小时候喝过中药，后来减重喝过奇奇怪怪难以入口的蔬菜汁，早早练就百毒不侵的味觉。

可能是吴磊站在他面前让他有点恍惚，那种神情的吴磊他很久没见过了。这段时间倒是频繁出现，昨日重现，昨日重现。所有能让人联想起往事的机缘巧合，都值得为此一耽。刘昊然也不免俗，他心里想着什么，也就这么说出来了。

“……不一样。”吴磊摇着头，执着地重复，“不一样的。”他的手还这么牵着刘昊然的，紧了一下，手指也像他的语气一样，执拗地嵌入刘昊然的指间，“我不太会做饭，我怕做得不好吃，你就再也不想吃了。”

即使刘昊然已经味觉百毒不侵，但还是有人为了挂念着他每一点的不喜欢，加上那勺糖。

吴磊抬着眼看他，眼角眼尾都是红的，被漂亮的外双折在里面，眼神里全是情愫，来者犹可追。他看着这样的吴磊，想着总是有些事情是不会变的。他想起在欧洲看到了吴磊受伤的消息时，他还在片场里和一个法国导演合作，拍电影节映前短片。片子很法，短短的二十分钟全是浪漫情调，拉长的慢镜头，夹杂着回忆桥段的黑白默片，刚拿到脚本时他花了好久才理清情节逻辑。情节逻辑就是没有逻辑。

导演很欣赏他，说他很适合具有独特品质和风情的城市，也很适合这样的人。明里暗里都是想接着合作的意思。他笑着说好，以后有机会，还来拍您的片子。

短片拍摄结束后他立刻坐了最近的一班飞机回国。凌晨一点出发，航程要将近十二个小时。他包里放了本书，偶遇的粉丝送给他的，很薄的一本，一直没来得及放在行李箱里，就随身带着了。十二个小时的飞机，常规的一天里足够从夜暮到日出，再到正午。他在没有光线照射的飞行里滞坐了好一会儿，从包里拿出那本书，内容不感兴趣，也就没打算认真看，只随意翻了翻。头顶上的阅读灯随着书脊的曲折构成了一片明暗，满满的光刚好劈开了他正翻到的那一句话：

“一梦中十八年，见了酒色财气，人我是非，贪嗔痴爱，风霜雨雪。”*

他没有一梦十八年，只是用了十年在原地转圈，得到又失去，热血化凉灰，倒头来还是一样放不下，就仿佛电影里凯恩一生中忘不掉的rosebud。

“我没说难吃。”刘昊然伸手过去摸了摸吴磊的侧脸，有些不解，“你委屈的什么？”

手上的水刚干，掌心还有潮乎乎的湿润感，贴在脸上很舒服，吴磊下意识蹭了蹭，他眨了眨眼睛，觉得眼睛里也染上了同样的湿润。

“我要疯了。”吴磊无比认真地、一字一顿地说，他一次又一次地在刘昊然面前失了方寸，躲闪不及，心甘情愿地坠入陷阱，他看向刘昊然，目光直视着，连眼尾都舒展开，轻声问：“如果我亲你一下，你会生气吗？”

亮晶晶的。刘昊然想。他眼睛那么亮，像是染了层水光。他怎么能拒绝他。

于是刘昊然笑了，很放松的样子，回答时会露出虎牙。

“我不知道，”他语气诚恳，“你要不试一试？”

吴磊肉眼可见地怔了一下，有些不可置信，很快地反应过来，没带半点迟疑，几乎是扑上去的，搂住刘昊然的脖颈，唇贴了上去。

他说亲一下，没说一下是多久，一秒是一下，一辈子也是一下。他润湿了刘昊然的唇，舌尖描摹棱角，顶开齿关。久违的吻，久违的亲密。

刘昊然往后靠在流理台的边沿，石料硌着他的腰，不得不分出心思来揉一揉吴磊的后颈，让他不要那么着急。

吴磊是真的想刘昊然了，哪里都想，纠缠在一起都能让他红了眼眶，亲吻堵住了嗓子里的哽咽。刘昊然知道他的弱点，拿得死死的，知道吴磊最喜欢被抚摸哪里，后颈往下第一块脊椎是他的禁区，无论是亲吻还是仅仅抚摸，都能让他软了身子。他咬着刘昊然的下唇，下了狠劲儿，留了牙印。尔后又愧疚似的，好心舔了舔。

我真的要疯了。吴磊想。

大白天窗户还开着，在厨房里做什么显然不太合适，但他俩都找不着什么更合理的借口分开。他俩难分难舍地亲了半晌，直到刘昊然口袋里的手机响了，才戛然而止。

响了很久，刺耳地划破难得的平静。

刘昊然拿出手机，看了一眼来电，安抚地摸了摸吴磊的腰肉，指腹划过他湿淋淋的，带着水光的唇，然后在侧脸上印下一吻。

“小陆，”按下接听键，助理的声音从那边传过来，刘昊然应了几句，末了嘱咐了一下，“来的时候别开车了，我有辆车在外面得让你帮我开回来，地址等会儿发你……也行，直接开回公司吧，别来回折腾了……嗯，你来我把钥匙给你。”

挂断电话，发现吴磊已经松开他了，坐在厨房里的一把闲置的椅子上，眼巴巴地看着他，像在等他表什么态。

助理从公司打车来，距离不远，估计马上就到了。刘昊然去把厨房的窗户关了，经过吴磊身边时顺手摸了把他的头发：“不冷啊？”

助理登门时带了一身寒气进来。他跟了刘昊然久了，关系不错，嚷着“冷死了冷死了老板这得加钱了”，结果转到客厅里来，见沙发上的人倒是吓了一跳。

“来了？”吴磊泡了杯茶，正好递给目瞪口呆的助理，“喝点儿。”

“磊、磊哥也在啊。”助理诚惶诚恐地接过来，尴尬得说话都捋不直了，他以前也经常来这里给刘昊然送东西，然而几乎没见到过吴磊，这次简直算极度意外的收获。

正在此时刘昊然出来了，换了身衣服，随意地打了声招呼，从助理手里接过厚厚一摞的剧本，颠了颠，皱眉：“这么多？”

“有两本预计七十集的，比较厚。”助理解释，抬眼就看见老板下唇有明显的牙印，连忙移开目光，非礼勿视。

刘昊然点点头，问了问有没有别的事儿。助理坐立难安，连声说没了没了，起身欲走。刘昊然拦住，对吴磊伸了下手：“钥匙？”

钥匙？吴磊愣了一下，什么钥匙。

“我车钥匙。”刘昊然无奈地提示。

吴磊这才想起来，昨天送刘昊然去医院时，顺手把他车钥匙拔了塞口袋里了，他拍了下脑袋，站起来去找那件外套，从内侧口袋里翻出钥匙，给了助理，客气地说了句：“辛苦。”

“没事没事没事。”助理摆手，拿着车钥匙匆匆告辞。

刘昊然拿着那摞剧本去了书房里，打算等会儿看看。吴磊在沙发上犹豫了一下，还是起身跟过去了，但没进去，手搭着书房的门把手，有些拘谨地站在门口，纠结了好一会儿才开口：“你要接戏吗？”

“不一定。”刘昊然看了他一眼，将剧本码在桌上，“上半年不接了。下半年的看看剧本，没有合适的就算了。”

也对。吴磊想。刘昊然目前有两部库存，一部电影一部剧，按制作周期，电影下半年就能上了，剧估计也能今年年末或明年初，确实不用着急接新的工作。

得到答案后，吴磊也不太想走，在门口望着他，视线偶尔会落在桌子上。

“……有几本估计也会找你。”刘昊然翻了两页，突然说：“要不要进来看看？”

这是邀请吗？是邀请吧。

吴磊迅速判断了一下，才下定决心走进去。刚刚的勇气仿佛被突然打断的事件消耗殆尽，他挨在刘昊然身边，坐在桌子边沿，随手拿了本剧本看。醉翁之意不在酒，他哪是看剧本去的，翻了三分之一连人名都没记住几个。

身边人莫名的焦躁，刘昊然显然也察觉到了，状若无意地问：“你打算接新的吗？”

吴磊立刻看向他，想了好久，才叹了口气，声音很小：“我不想接。”

他们沉默地对视了一会儿，视线胶着成了融化的麦芽糖。吴磊像作出多大的决定似的，坐在桌子上，俯下身吻上刘昊然。刚刚的牙印还没有消就又留了新的。

没有人打扰，没有停止，到最后有点缺氧，失重感从大脑传出，吴磊从桌子上滑下来，手撑在椅子边，刘昊然被困在名叫吴磊的井里，揽着他的腰，手从衣摆钻进去，摸着腰部弓起时下陷的弧度。

吴磊喘了一下，唇顺着下颌一路向下，在喉结处逡巡一圈，舔着上下滚动的凸起，留下湿滑的吻痕。他图舒服，早上套了刘昊然的宽大T恤，现在倒是方便探索。刘昊然的手在他身上处处点火，裤子褪了一半，只是指尖蹭过腿根细腻的皮肤都能激得他全身发抖。情欲染上他的脖颈，染上耳朵，脸又红又烫，口干舌燥。

“做完好不好？”吴磊喘息都破碎了，在刘昊然耳边请求。他站不住，干脆坐到刘昊然腿上。椅子刚好能容纳他把膝盖分开。

两人的硬物挨在一起，磨蹭着，吴磊把它们握住，从上至下，紧接着手就被覆住了，刘昊然引着他，上下撸动，阴茎湿滑掌心也湿滑，好几次吴磊的手差点儿就握不住，被刘昊然重新拉起来。

爽是真的爽，情热直冲头顶，血液滚烫，咕噜咕噜钻出气泡，快到顶点时吴磊整个腰都软了，向后仰时被刘昊然捞住，他俩要接吻，他俩应该接吻。吴磊俯下身，另一只手捧着刘昊然的脸，指腹摩挲着，舔了舔嘴唇，亲下去，咬噬吮吸，直到嗓子里挤出一声闷哼，大腿内侧绷紧，耳朵里尽是白噪音。

他挂在刘昊然身上喘气，酥了一半，射精后有短暂的空虚，像是全身被替换了薄荷水，风吹过骨头，凉飕飕的，止不住的哆嗦。

在书房里做不完的。他俩最后完成在床上。床永远是一切情欲的归宿，天使望故乡。吴磊这次被压在下面，早上起床时被子还没叠，正好被推到了一边皱成一团。距离刚刚高潮时隔不久，不应期短暂，经不起撩拨。

身体紧紧相贴，刘昊然从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，旋开盖子，挤出水滑的液体，有些凉，刚探进去吴磊就颤了一下。他们很久没做了，后穴窄热，褶皱层层推挤，不适感太强，吴磊半抬起身子去勾刘昊然的脖颈，对方心领神会地在他脸上印着吻，毫无章法，落在他的额头上，眼睛上，唇上。鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，柔软舒服的感觉。

吴磊渐渐放松下来，任由对方又加了根手指，按压扩张，然后抽出去再裹挟了润滑剂。再一次时手指在体内转了一圈，经过一处软肉，吴磊抖了一下，突如其来的快感使他眼神失焦，然后是短促的喘息。刘昊然又摩挲了一会儿，确定找对了地方，才抽出了手指。

“进来吧，”吴磊的腿勾住刘昊然的腰，无意识地带了鼻音，“可以了。”

刘昊然带上套，扶着慢慢进入。虽然被扩张过，但还是紧，刚进去时有下意识地推挤，紧接着像是刻意放松，又缠了上来。

他看见吴磊正在喘气，手用力抓着床单，手背上青色的血管都看得清楚。刘昊然退出了一点，一只手握住吴磊的，对他说：“别忍着，疼就说。”

疼是疼的，不可能不疼。刘昊然速度放得慢，全埋进去的时候痛感达到了顶峰，等撞上敏感点时只剩了被填满的情欲。他咬着下唇，全身发颤。

“我不疼。”他睁开眼睛，望向刘昊然，里面一片水光。

还好不适感持续了不久，他俩的身体终于久别重逢，契合在一起。刘昊然掐着他的腰，正面的姿势让吴磊有点受不住，眼泪流了一脸，他抬起胳膊挡着眼睛，又被刘昊然拉下来。

湿得过分，大腿根水淋淋，润滑剂被抽插的动作带出来，又送进去，里面已经被操开了，又湿又热，像进了一汪水里。吴磊声音都哑了，到最后叫不出声，有些涣散地被他来回顶弄，腿松松地勾在身上人的腰上。他一只手被刘昊然握着，另一只伸向前，刘昊然抢在他前面，握住顶端不断淌水的硬物，粘液沾了一手，上下撸动。

“等……”吴磊一句完整的话都说不出来，甬道缠着不放，主动迎合，没出几下，双腿突然夹紧，张了嘴却什么声音也没出。高潮来得迅猛，把他整个儿打翻，像打碎一个杯子。精液射在他俩的小腹上，粘稠的乳白粘连。

甬道突然收紧，夹的刘昊然也尽数交代，他平复了会儿，将自己从吴磊体内抽出，把安全套打了个结扔在一边。

他俩喘着气接吻，像是伴随着钟形花黑臻实才会有的一篮篮野生的吻。樱桃树被春天包裹，天荒地老一般生出嫩绿的叶。*

本该是这样的，却迟到了那么久。

白日宣淫导致午饭时间完全被错过。吴磊躺了一会儿，碰了碰刘昊然的胳膊，问：“饿不饿？”

刘昊然正出神，被他这么一唤给唤了回来，想了想，点头：“有点儿。”确实感到了饿，这让他很意外，他很少会有饥饿的感觉，这几乎与他对食物失去兴趣同时发生的。

而现在，是不是一切都在变好？希望如此。

吴磊已经爬起来了，下床的时候腰还是极不舒坦酸了一下，他俩决定吃饭前先去洗个澡，结果在浴室里又来了一发。这次吴磊是真的受不住了，蒸腾的雾气和后背抵着的瓷砖让他濒临窒息，膝盖发软根本站不了。最后是洗手台的功劳，吴磊找到了借力点，整个腰被捞着抬起，后背下陷出一个漂亮的弧度。

精疲力尽，洗完澡出来都已经快三点了。他本来想做点什么吃也懒得动弹了，去厨房把早上剩下的粥热了热。

“反正你也要吃流食。”吴磊唉声叹气，“我就陪你共患难了。”

刘昊然拿碗盛粥，从背后靠近时吴磊警铃大作，下意识想让刘昊然离他远点，话到嘴边却又舍不得说，最后吞回了肚子里。

午饭吃得简单，但费的时间比较长。他俩又顺便把床单换了，旧的在洗衣机里洗了晾上，难得亲力亲为，忙活一通汗都出来了，看看外面已经临近黄昏。

“看个电影？”还是刘昊然提议的。卧室里安了投影仪，以前他在家的时候经常会用。

吴磊不置可否，听话地爬到床上，看刘昊然连上电脑找片子。最新上映的那些吴磊都没看过，就看片名随便挑了一个。

电影映在幕布上，是部爱情片，经过漫长的开头，名字缓缓映在上面——《春秋来信》*。

“这是我参与制作的一部。”刘昊然突然开口，声音很轻，“导演是我在中戏认识的一个学弟，很有才华，前年拿着本子来找我，说想拍这部电影。”

吴磊有些惊讶，他知道刘昊然一直想做点幕后工作，之前也试图想找有潜力的电影来投资，但并不知道这部电影是他参与制作的。

“……虽然现在说这个已经晚了。”刘昊然还是盯着幕布，正片已经开始了，夜晚的天桥坏了一盏灯，他顿了一下，才继续道：“我特别喜欢这本子，里面的主角是我见过最好的主角。”他像是笑了，嘴角勾起，但声音里却没有笑意，“你知道为什么我觉得这个主角是最好的吗？”吴磊下意识摇头，但刘昊然显然没打算等他的反应，“因为我想让你演。”

吴磊愣住了，他看看电影，看看刘昊然，好像有一根线岌岌可危濒临断裂。

“你当时是我的最佳人选。我让导演去约你，但毕竟是新人班底，怕你不接。”刘昊然的语气很平静，如同在讲一件只剩唏嘘的陈年旧事，“我就想，我要是投了钱进去，也参与制作，你说不定就会接了呢？”

“但我没有。”吴磊喃喃地说了这个故事的结局。当时他正在为要开拍的新戏焦头烂额，连刘昊然的电话都没有接，一个都没接。他不知道这部电影是刘昊然为他准备的，剧本送到他手上时档期已经撞了，他不可能抛了已经签约的电影去拍那部名不见经传的新人导演的，风险太大，于是连翻都没翻就回绝了。

“以前是有遗憾在的。”刘昊然也知道吴磊是档期调不开，他等了很长一段时间，直到拖不下去了，才选了另一名演员。现在谈起来有些释然，“虽然我是制作之一，但实际上什么忙也没帮上。最后上映了也一次也没看，我怕我会止不住地想，要是你来演会是什么样子的。”

以前是遗憾在的。现在呢？现在没有了。他可以把这件事情平静地说出来，吴磊会听他说话，也会知道，他曾给他准备了一部电影，里面有应当属于吴磊的最好的主角。

电影的情节还在继续，镜头切换，夜是墨绿色的，台词在夜色中缓缓流出。吴磊沉默了很长时间，他没想好该怎么面对刘昊然，他们之间欠了一次认真地谈话，关于这几年，关于彼此。吴磊想过很多次，此刻却都派不上用场。

“记忆是最会骗人的东西。”电影的对白里这么说。

吴磊重复了一遍，又重复了一遍，声音有点哽咽。

“说对了，它最会骗人。”吴磊眼睛干涩肿痛，他靠在刘昊然身上，更准确地说是他俩互相靠着，肩膀抵着肩膀，“它在我心情最差的那几年，把所有好的记忆全藏了起来。等我以为我们都解脱了，才让我想起来，我们其实……”他像是找不到合适的词来形容，“我们其实不应该这样的。”

“所以你后悔了。”

“是，所以我后悔了。”吴磊说，“听起来很简单是不是？你之前说过我，总是把所有事情搞得那么简单。我都有点觉得，你比我自己还要了解我。可其实，没那么简单的。”他低下头，牙齿下意识咬着唇，浮现一道失去血色的白痕。过了很久，他才抬起眼睛，说：“我不知道这句话算不算迟到。但我真的、真的、真的，很抱歉，对你，还有那几年的生活。我太自以为是，以为自己能处理好一切。”他谈起四年来的一切，都忍不住难过，“我明明知道你也是受害者之一，你被我卷进这样的生活里了，可我实在是……我经历了一段很难的日子，网上恨不得一半的人都在骂我，剩下的一半在看戏。我一年没戏拍，甚至连采访都不敢接。只要打开手机，收到的短信和消息，几乎都是安慰我的，又有多少是真心的呢，一百条里可能都没有一条。”

吴磊的声音难以自控地发紧，那是他最灰暗的日子，是事后回想起依旧难受的低谷和深渊：“你当时对我那样小心，我没有把握，我真的判断不出……你每句话里的真心又有多少。当你看多了虚情假意，也会有这样的感觉。可后来我又想，你不应该和我一块拴在这苦日子里。所以我那天对你说，你会过得更好，真的是我当时的想法。”

“后来呢？”

“后来，我过得一点也不好，你也是。我就在想，问题到底出在哪了。我想了很久，真的很久，才明白这件事从源头就错了。我觉得我那几年特别自私，用一件事否定了所有。我当时一心认为，我受那么大罪，对我好是应该。我对你的感受视而不见。”说到这儿，他放低了声音，自言自语般：“可不应该是这样的。所以我后悔了，我一直都很喜……”吴磊顿了一下，轻轻笑了笑，“我们现在这个年纪说喜欢是不是太幼稚了。其实我感觉差不多的……我一直一直都很爱你。那几年我只不过在逃避，不愿意面对而已。”

说罢，耳朵噌一下红到透明，刘昊然很清楚地观察到这一变化，笑出了声。吴磊揉了揉脸，欲盖弥彰地说：“这种话我难得说一次，你态度也太差了，以后不说了。”

“别啊。”刘昊然用胳膊搡了搡他，“我还没录下来呢。你再说一遍，我开个录音机。”说着就要找手机。

吴磊整个在被子里缩成一团，嘀咕着：“公平一点好不好，你又没说。”

“你想听我说？”刘昊然歪歪头，语调揶揄，“你要是这么想的话，我就会把那句话天天絮叨到你烦。”

吴磊不作声了，过了会儿，才认真地说：“我真的很后悔，也很抱歉，对你，对我们俩之间造成的所有事情。真的很抱歉。”他眼底湿润，心里最后的酸涩涌上来。他不确定这迟来了那么多年的道歉还能不能算数，他们之间，是否能就此抵消。如果不能的话，要怎么办呢。

他有些焦虑地等待着回应，沉默的时间里塞满了电影的声音。一秒、两秒、三秒……一分钟。

“……我知道。”刘昊然说，他又笑了，这次是真真正正的释然，他看向吴磊，“我现在知道了。”

有些事说开了，才发现之前那些矛盾根本不值一提。吴磊纠结了半晌，问他关于厌食症的事情。

“其实和你没有太大关系，但如果你要是非得往自己身上揽，我也没办法。”刘昊然很诧异他突然提起这个，但回答得很平静，就像在讲别人的故事，“当时要拍那部剧，导演说我最好瘦一点。我也觉得应该瘦，一开始只是有计划地控制饮食，后来出了国，才慢慢地失去兴趣了。不可思议吧，我那么喜欢食物的人。我也觉得不可思议。”

他说到去的那些国家他一直吃不惯，所以对自己失去胃口也没当回事。到后来见了次导演，把导演都吓着了，说过瘦了。于是他就开始慢慢地增回去，那时候才发现这个问题。

最糟的时候，他被送到医院打了两天的营养液，流食吃了都会吐。不过这是很偶尔的事情。后来慢慢地养，才恢复过来。前两个月，过年那两天差点又给激出来。

“大鱼大肉，我当时根本吃不了，还得吃。”刘昊然说得很轻松，“我不是故意不接你电话，是真的难受。”

“不用顾忌那么多，现在已经没事儿了。”电影快要结束了，片尾字幕滚动着，他盯了会儿字幕，继续道：“我们都好了。”对吴磊，也对自己。

以前总是避免看的电影，看完也就看完了。

以前总是不知如何开口的话，就那么说出来了。

雪融冰消，河开燕来。已经晚上了，他们拉开窗帘，外面朗空悬月。

春天，春天。

-TBC

*摘于马致远《黄粱梦》第四折

*改自聂鲁达《二十首情诗与一首绝望的歌》中的诗，原句：我要从山上带给你快乐的花朵，带给你钟形花，/黑臻实，以及一篮蓝野生的吻。/我要/像春天对待樱桃树般地对待你。

*《春秋来信》这个名字借了张岛的同名诗。

*摘于马致远《黄粱梦》第四折

*改自聂鲁达《二十首情诗与一首绝望的歌》，原句：我要从山上带给你快乐的花朵，带给你钟形花，/黑臻实，以及一篮篮野生的吻。/我要/像春天对待樱桃树般地对待你。


	17. Chapter 17

说是不想接戏了，要在家好好休息，但有时候还是身不由己。

北京春脖子短，打了个响指的功夫就已经入夏了。刘昊然拍的那部电影定了档，八月初就上映。

按原计划本来是放在年末的，然而奈何题材比较讨上边的喜欢，无论审查还是排片一路绿灯，一下子提前几个月，不少小制作电影自知打不过，纷纷主动调档，及时止损。本来下半年就没几部大片子，这一不按套路出牌，几乎要把整个下半年市场都给打乱了。

点映在行程表上到处开花，刘昊然是主演，就算不跟全程至少也得驻百分之八十的场。

走的那天吴磊送他，生了一路闷气。一想未来两个月徐重圆和刘昊然的合照和营销又得满屏飞就气不打一处来，但他又不能说什么，那女主演正在作为常驻录一档旅行综艺，他俩真正能见面的机会也就不足五场。

车子停在机场外，距离起飞还有很宽裕的一段时间，刘昊然不急着下车。身边人什么情绪他心里明镜似的，似笑非笑地瞥他一眼，看着挡风玻璃外拉着行李箱行迹匆匆的人群。

吴磊也不催，车上的唱片放到钢琴曲，是刘昊然曾经在视频里弹过的《A小调圆舞曲2》，刚好到八度大跳的段落。这是他拿手曲子，手指在膝盖上轻轻模拟着跟弹。

“……我觉得。”吴磊清了清嗓子，终于开口了。但只说了三个字就没了下文。

刘昊然伸手音乐关小，语气像他的神情一样笑眯眯：“你觉得？”

“……”吴磊看到他的表情真是一秒都不想多说话，越发觉得自己心眼多小似的，深吸一口气，回了个标准敷衍媒体用的假笑，“祝你电影票房大卖，都几点了赶紧下车吧，待会儿赶不上飞机又在机场哭。”

“我在机场哭？”刘昊然听到这话瞪圆了眼睛，不可置信地指了指自己，“我？？”他想了想转而笑了，“别把我外甥女的行为往我身上套行不行。”

一个月前他俩回了趟河南，正好刘昊然的姐姐一家也在。小外甥女已经快九岁了，长得白白嫩嫩，都说外甥女随舅舅，看这模样倒真的和刘昊然小时候颇为相似。吴磊是见过刘昊然童年照片的，但没怎么见过小外甥女。刚进门就听里屋一声脆生生的“舅舅”把他俩的心都给喊化了，吴磊掂量半天觉得这见面红包包的不够厚，想着要不要直接送张卡过去。

“庸俗。”刘昊然点评他的想法，“太庸俗了。”

当着爸妈的面吴磊忍住了踹他一脚的心思，只能趁弯腰放礼物的机会悄悄说：“那怎么办，我不太清楚这个年纪的小女孩喜欢什么，总不能给她买糖吧，牙会坏的。”

“听起来你有经验啊。”刘昊然很惊奇。

“我小时候在剧组，”刘妈妈给他俩找了拖鞋，吴磊笑着谢过，才接着小声对刘昊然说：“好多人给我糖吃，后来牙坏了一颗，特别疼，疼得睡不着觉。”

进了里屋见到外甥女，吴磊愣了，在她和刘昊然身上来回打量，笑容没减半分，嘴里倒是一直啧啧啧感叹。小姑娘也是内双，睁大眼睛看过来的时候，和刘昊然简直是一个模子里倒出来的。

“像吧？”姐姐在旁边剥橘子，边剥边笑，攒了一小盒子橘子皮，打算晒晒泡水喝，“眼睛简直一模一样了，就鼻子嘴巴不太像，随她爸。”

他俩在家住了四天，刘昊然有个品牌活动得赶回北京，姐姐要带外甥女去北京玩，不过航班不是一趟。吴磊那天没什么事，想着正好接她俩晚上一块吃个饭，而且落地时间就相差四十多分钟，就坐在来接他的车里等着了。

没成想还没过一会儿姐姐的电话就来了，说是让他别等了，估计明天才走。吴磊诧异，问清缘由才知道是路上堵车错过航班，到机场的时候飞机刚好起飞，背景音里小外甥女哭声震天动地，吴磊连忙让姐姐把电话递过去安慰了好一会儿。

现在提起这个他俩还是忍不住笑，笑小姑娘梨花一枝春带雨，笑小姑娘哭起来的时候鼻子皱起来，眼泪大颗大颗地掉，眼皮肿得老高，好像刘昊然啊。

好像啊。

吴磊打开车窗通风，点了根烟，笑声没收住，被尼古丁呛了一口，咳嗽了几下。

“你是不是挺喜欢小孩儿的。”

咬着烟蒂，说话含含糊糊。

“还行吧。”刘昊然想了想，说。

吴磊瞟他一眼，“少装，你就是喜欢。”说罢把烟拿下来塞刘昊然嘴里，“可惜我们俩这么优秀的基因，全废在这一代了。”

“喜欢和想要是不一样的，祖宗。”刘昊然叹了口气，烟灰磕在空了的矿泉水瓶里，手指伸进吴磊发间使劲揉了揉，有些无奈，“这几年就你一个小孩儿都快把我累死了，还再来一个？饶了我吧。”

吴磊对小孩子没什么多大的喜爱或厌恶，他从小生活在一个自己年龄最小的工作环境里，因此也觉得可有可无。他只是怕刘昊然会有遗憾。

现在看来，一切多虑。

“我再过几个月就二十六了，”吴磊被踩了尾巴，瞪着刘昊然，“你才小孩子。”

“小孩子才会拿年龄说事儿。”刘昊然笑了，收回手时顺便捏了捏脖颈，拉开车门就要下车，“开工顺利，我先撤了。”

吴磊点点头没说话，直到刘昊然戴了帽子和口罩，关上车门，才小声地说了句：“拜拜。”只有他自己才能听到。

他看着刘昊然的背影，对方走了不远，突然折了回来，看了看周围没有人，俯下身敲了敲车窗。

吴磊愣了一下，连忙降车窗，手忙脚乱地差点儿按错了键。

“舍不得啊？”刘昊然故意一般，拉着语调，字里句间都黏成了融化的糖水，他口罩没摘，声音闷在里面，半张脸被遮住了，只有弯着的眼睛能看出他在笑。

吴磊差点儿下意识地反呛说你胡说什么我才没有，话还没出口就想起此去一别又是几个月，便也就无所顾虑，直截坦荡地说：“舍不得。”

能听到这么直白的回答，刘昊然倒有些惊讶。他扒着车窗沿，想了想，说：“打个商量，你告诉我最近瞒着我干什么了，我就亲你一口，行不行？”

话音刚落，吴磊就有些慌了，他不知道刘昊然怎么察觉到的，但还是强装平静。然而到底心里紧张，说话声音有些没底气，支支吾吾道：“……我、我哪有瞒你。”扭过头去盯着方向盘上的车标，嘟囔着，“爱亲不亲。”

他不说，刘昊然也不追问，看了一眼手表，助理应该已经在等他了。于是伸手戳戳吴磊的脸，趁对方瞪大眼睛转过来看向他的时候，迅速拉下口罩，偷了一个吻。一个还觉得不够，就又亲了一口，响亮的一声。

“回神了回神了。”刘昊然打了个响指，毕竟私人行程，早上出门懒得刮胡子，一夜冒出的小青茬扎的吴磊有一点点疼。他重新戴好口罩，低声说：“如果你不想让我知道，我就不问了。但是……我不太喜欢你总是有很多事情瞒着我。”我会很没有安全感。

“不会的。”吴磊一听心就软了，酸酸胀胀的，有些难过，他连忙回答，摸了摸刘昊然搭在车窗沿上的手，无名指上戴着戒指，他轻轻碰了一下，没什么花纹的指环，样式简约，他俩曾经赶时间，甚至没有自己去买，还是让助理带回来的，全程花费了不到半个小时。

“你会知道的。”他说。

晚上吴磊也要赶飞机去拍戏，闲着也是闲着，接了部剧，班底不错，又是都市轻喜剧，受众比较广泛，他那角色也讨喜。剧组大手笔地直接扣下了他三到四个月的档期。吴磊一开始没想到周期那么久，看到档期安排的时候几乎瞬间就后悔了，拐着弯地问团队现在拒绝还来不来得及。团队那边还没给回复，刘昊然看了剧本倒是还挺喜欢，说是和那班底合作过，有十年磨一剑的好口碑，而且故事挺好的，劝吴磊别改了趁早接了吧。

这么一劝吴磊开始举棋不定，纠结了一个来小时又给团队打了电话，四个月就四个月吧，拍。

“都说吹什么枕边风，”吴磊挂断电话，看着从浴室出来的刘昊然，“我今天可算是信了。”

“怎么？”刘昊然拿着毛巾擦头发，水珠溅的到处都是，坐在床上，软软的床垫随着他动作陷了陷，混着沐浴露香气的水滴从发梢被毛巾甩到身边人的手背上，冰冰凉凉的。他挑了下眉毛，“明天不早朝了？”

“那戏……就是你喜欢的那部，我接了。”吴磊抱着枕头，脸从后面露出小半张，眼睛眨着，“六月份就开机。”

刘昊然坐在床边看他，过了会儿伸手过去把枕头抽走，摆回床上。

“不高兴？”

“……也说不上来。”吴磊心情很复杂，轻喜剧烂大街，能拍好的少，能拍出精品的更是凤毛麟角。这种好本子，如果放在以前他能接到，而且能被这种剧组点名道姓地要，绝对值得他高兴好长时间，可现在，他好不容易和刘昊然慢慢尝试回到以前的那种日子，刚尝到了甜，就又要离别苦，任谁也舍不得。

更何况，刘昊然厌食症还是个问题，一时半会儿也没法完全痊愈。

“哪有我这种的，吹个枕边风，让你出去搞事业。”刘昊然说着，咋舌，“好感人，我真是劳苦功高。”他畅想着，“放古代……别放古代了，放古装剧里，绝对是清风朗月一忠臣，死后会被追封一大堆，府上世世代代挂着御书大牌匾——彪炳千秋。”

“……我操。”吴磊目瞪口呆，是啊哪有这种人，他反正没见过，“太不要脸了。”话音刚落就又摇头感叹，“太不要脸了。”

他俩都笑起来，笑着笑着声音越来越低，最后陷入沉默。遗憾的沉默。

“要是我们俩能合作一部戏就好了。”吴磊叹气，“都那么多年了，居然一部也没有。说出去我都不信。”

他俩刚认识那会儿，盼着合作，可惜走的路数不一样，难找到兼容的本子。后来各有前途，不想别人把他俩的合作当成噱头炒作，只能欲盖弥彰地避嫌。再后来，他俩只恨对面难重逢，更没办法了。曾经对着镜头说期待与对方合作的愿望一次又一次落空，这么一拖，竟然拖到了现在。

说遗憾都遗憾，最好的年华未曾共同出现在同一个故事里。他们默契，戏也都好，如果搭一起绝对是很舒服的拍摄体验。尽人事知天命，他们人事已经尽了，能做的都做了，只待眷顾。

“会有机会的。”刘昊然只能这么说，“路也还长。”

拍都市轻喜剧的好处就是不用成天往山里面钻，片场条件优越，有咖啡馆有篮球场有吃有喝还有外卖可叫，戏份也不紧。

刘昊然听闻有这种好日子，长吁短叹说真是人比人气死人。他穿梭在各地酒店和影院，间或休息的空还要接车轮战式的采访，记者丢过来一个又一个陷阱问题，他小心地绕着走，一天下来都像褪了层皮。

宣传期折磨人，吴磊知道他累，拿不准他休息的时间，就也没怎么打扰他。倒是刘昊然忙完一天回到酒店，约着开了视频。

“靠。”对方的脸刚出现在屏幕上，吴磊就立刻不爽，“你是不是瘦了。”

“还行吧？”刘昊然摸了摸脸，确实瘦了一点，但看不太出来，他没敢说昨天早上跑完场，下午在酒店接了四个采访，午饭和晚饭都没来得及吃，就趁间隙咬了两三口可颂面包，他颇为心虚地抬手蹭了蹭鼻子，“可能是角度问题……手机里会失真。”

“我真是……”吴磊噌一下起了火，他一急了就很难从混乱的思维里拽出合适的词来，四川话差点冒出来。他知道这事儿怪不着刘昊然，宣传期就是这样，更何况还是这种热门片子，后期宣传必须得跟上，少一环都不行，演员都是苦中作乐，但好不容易养回来又掉了肉，看着真的心疼，他闭了闭眼睛，强行降火，“你脸上那几两肉都是我费了老大劲喂出来的，你不心疼我心疼。”

刘昊然乐了：“你喂出来的？”但又不能真乐，在笑出来之前咳嗽两声掩盖。

“……家里阿姨喂出来的，好了吧。”吴磊被他把话题这么一岔，无奈地翻了个白眼。他俩试图做饭来着，但实在手艺欠佳，即便是刘昊然也翻来覆去只会做那几道菜，平时调剂生活还行，真这么过日子，绝对能成家庭问题的导火索。于是他俩雇了个靠谱的家政阿姨帮忙做饭，签了个长期合同。阿姨人仔细，知道刘昊然胃不好，变着花样做了将近一个月的养胃餐来食疗，倒是挺管用。

刘昊然实在困了，打了个哈欠：“明天我跑上海场，你来不来？”

“在哪儿？”

“浦东。就呆一天，后天早上去厦门。”

吴磊想了想：“去不了，我明天一天的戏。”

有没有戏只有自己清楚。第二天他早早地起床，让司机送自己去了浦东。朋友客串了这部电影，也跟了几场宣传，手里有完整的行程单，吴磊没花什么工夫就搞到手了，还好去得早，主创还在后台，他跟工作人员打了招呼，偷偷摸摸地坐到倒数几排，祈祷刘昊然今天不要戴隐形眼镜。

电影确实是好电影，吴磊认真看了，香港导演拍出来的戏总是有种独特韵味在的，这场用的国语版，刘昊然原声，他演了名律师，看似清白实则是整个事件的幕后推手，剧情节奏压得很好，条分缕析地揭出律师的真实面目。有很多惊险的动作戏，刘昊然没用替身，拍得实打实。

吴磊想起开澄清会，在休息室看到刘昊然，当时化妆师正在给他遮额角的青紫，藏在袖子里的手腕也隐约能看到几处淤血。估计就是拍这几场戏的时候弄的。

后半段有一段水落石出前的对峙，演技能否过关就很直观地体现在这种戏里。十多分钟看得人心惊胆战，吴磊忍不住在心里小小地赞了声好。

片尾字幕播放完后主创上台，刘昊然穿了与片子里角色相符的修身西装，精神的不得了，站在那里像一棵松。吴磊听他拿起话筒回答问题，说自己的心得体会，谈与剧组的合作，娓娓道来落落大方。这是在公众面前的刘昊然，得体又不失独特。

从手机屏幕里看到的总和真人不一样，吴磊坐在后排，暗想这句话简直是真理。可能是他看的时间长了，刘昊然视线扫过观众席时在他那边多停留了一会儿，他连忙低了头缩回椅子里，装作普通观影观众之一。

他没等散场就溜去了后台刘昊然的化妆间，刚进门就看见助理小陆在里面玩手机，一抬头看见吴磊，吓得手机差点掉地上。

“嘘。”吴磊比了个噤声的手势，指了指门。

小陆捂住嘴，点头以示会意，抱着手机出去，关上门前又回头提醒了一句：“磊哥，桌上那个袋子里有点的餐，等会儿让昊然哥吃了，他还没吃饭。”

吴磊应了一声，把门关上，然后折回桌子前，打开袋子一看，两菜一汤一饭，用饭盒装着，摸一摸饭盒还是热的，估计是刚送到不久。

他把饭盒拿出来摆在桌子上，还没坐下，就听门响了。

“小陆，订的菜到……”刘昊然的声音直到抬眼看见吴磊的那一秒戛然而止。

“到了。”吴磊说。

刘昊然站在门口不动，满脸写着难以置信，像是不确定这是不是在做梦。他跑了很多个城市，每次都想要是吴磊在就好了，这是他演的最满意的一部电影，总想让吴磊早点看到，仿佛学生时代赢了篮球赛希望喜欢的人也在观众席一样。

但他知道吴磊要拍戏，时间调不开，就一直没提。直到昨天才跟吴磊说自己要去上海，问他能不能来。吴磊说来不了的时候他是有点失望的，然而也接受了这一事实。

以致于现在看到吴磊才会如此惊讶。

“你不是说，”反应过来后的刘昊然迅速关上门，有些小心地问：“你不是说要拍一天戏吗？我在台上好像看见你了，但不太确定。”

吴磊狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，睫毛忽闪，还没解释什么，就扯住他袖子把他拉过来亲上了。刘昊然下午还要接受采访，衣服不能皱，吴磊手纠结半天不知道放哪儿，最后松松地环在腰上。一吻结束后，他埋在刘昊然的肩颈间，喷了香水，有点清淡的佛手柑和琥珀木的味道。

“我的香水？”吴磊又闻了闻。

“什么你的我的。”刘昊然哭笑不得，拍拍吴磊后脑勺，“之前程泽不是送了我们两瓶一样的吗？”

程泽就是那位在颁奖礼上挨着吴磊坐，后来又给他电影宣传行程表的朋友。恩比山重。

吴磊想起来了，刚刚就是顺口一说，顺势松开刘昊然，让他坐下吃饭。

距离采访只有二十五分钟的休息时间，吴磊吃过饭了，此刻拉了把椅子坐在刘昊然旁边看他吃。

“要不是这些是我点的，”刘昊然吃饭慢条斯理，“我都会问是不是你做的。”

“为什么？”吴磊思考了一下，“太难吃了？”

刘昊然一下子笑出来，不知道是先夸吴磊今天格外有自知之明，还是安慰他其实做的也没那么难吃，有道菜是水晶虾仁，清淡口的，做的还挺好吃，刘昊然夹了一个送到吴磊嘴边，对方乖乖地吃了。

“我想着你来看我一次，没带羹汤就算了，花也没有啊。”

“想买来着，都下车了。”吴磊比划了一下，“选好一看那么大一捧，我往影院座位上一坐，手里捧束花，生怕你看不见我。”他想着那场景忍不住跟着笑，“我直接填地址送你酒店房间里了，回去就能看见。”

刘昊然吃得慢，小陆敲门来叫人的时候才刚放下筷子没一会儿。

下午的采访杂七杂八的加起来得将近两个小时。造型师和化妆师进来忙活，见到吴磊只惊讶了一瞬。

“什么时候回剧组？”刘昊然问。

“明天。”

桌子上的包里放了房卡，刘昊然趁化妆师和造型师去整理东西的时候，把房卡拿出来递给吴磊：“估计还要很久，等不及的话就先去房间。”

吴磊接过来，薄薄的一张卡，上面写着酒店位置和房间号。

“我等你一起。”

等待的两个小时也没有很无聊，吴磊给自己的司机发了消息，让他先回去。对话框刚关就有电话进来，那边说吴磊的订单还有半个月的工期，问什么时候可以来拿。

吴磊短期内回不了北京，和对方商量了一下，只能拜托帮忙存放几个月，等他十月初杀青去取。

入夏的上海天气闷热，总觉得风里都是湿嗒嗒的水，扑在人身上惹了一身汗出来。吴磊跟着刘昊然回酒店，路上莫名其妙下起了雨，不算大，很随意的样子。

难得见面，来了就得尽兴。他俩去浴室洗完澡就滚到了床上，吴磊放得开，扯浴袍带子比谁都快。外面雨还没停，房间里也像蒸腾出了水汽。

“你看见花了吗？”吴磊勾住刘昊然的脖颈接吻。

很大一捧，中间是卡罗拉和戴安娜玫瑰，红红粉粉一大簇，为了压俗，又装点了不少素色花。放在椅子上满满当当。

落花流水，云雨来信。刘昊然掐着他的腰，把自己埋到他的身体里。冲撞间看到身下人眼尾润了，抹一把湿漉漉的。

你看见花了吗？他问。喘息让句子变得含糊破碎。

“看见了。”刘昊然吻下去，轻轻咬了咬他的下唇，眼睛里装满了他，“你说哪一朵？”

事后他俩又去洗了个澡，吴磊进浴室前从桌上拿了块水果硬糖，剥开糖纸塞进嘴里，才发现是橙子味。

浴缸里水温正好，泡进去全身舒坦。

“吃了什么？”

翻腾的水声，整个浴室仿佛都填满了橙子香。

宣传期结束对接电影上映，观众的高期待没被辜负，众主创悬着的一颗心终于落了下来，放假之余也舒了口气。

徐重圆就跟了四场，其中包括厦门。吴磊那天早上离开酒店前还委婉地提醒了一下，少跟徐重圆玩儿有的没的。

“没就是没，哪来有的没的？”刘昊然失笑，吴磊的话缺乏威胁性，因而只能算上“提示”而非“警告”，他好奇不已，“你怎么老是跟徐重圆过不去？”

吴磊摆了个虚假的笑容，懒得跟他大早上在酒店地下停车场掰扯这个问题，钻进车里，哐的一声摔上了车门。

刘昊然摸了下鼻子，实在不知道这哪来的脾气，只得嘱咐了一句司机注意安全，让吴磊回到片场给他发个消息。

车子启动了，刘昊然往旁边退了退让路，还没退几步，面前那辆车的车窗突然降下来，吴磊露出脸，对他勾了勾手。

他疑惑地走近，以为吴磊有什么话没说或者在酒店里落下了什么东西，然而还没问出口，一个袋子就扔进了自己怀里。他下意识抱住了，打开后发现里面是点心。

“蟹壳黄。”车里的人声音有些别扭，“昨天买的，忘了拿给你。”

“……哦！”刘昊然眨了眨眼睛，点心酥香味儿已经传了出来，不多不少的份量，足够他吃。

吴磊又看了他几眼，嘴里小声说了一句：“……是甜的。”说罢没等刘昊然回答，就拍了拍驾驶座，示意可以走了。

留在停车场的那位，从袋子里拿出一枚来，咬了一口，里面是满满的枣泥。

确实是甜的。

事实证明吴磊的挂念实属多虑，刘昊然好歹也算是已婚人士，已婚还要炒CP实在天地不容有悖道德，更何况电影本身的质量已经不需要额外营销了。就算俩人同台中间也隔着其他人，没发乎情倒真的先止乎礼了。

电影上映后经纪人趁热给刘昊然谈了杂志封面，以便冲一下今年的KPI。好不容易脱身，刘昊然在家里呆了一个多星期，有个老同学要结婚，婚礼在杭州举办，他去捧场，婚宴结束后就顺便一路去了上海探班吴磊的剧组。

他去的时候那部剧已经到了紧锣密鼓的收尾期，整个片场每个人都忙得脚不沾地。吴磊见他来了特别高兴，然而戏份抓得紧，夜戏好几场连着拍，每天都披星戴月地回来。

“马上就杀青了，等十月初最后一场戏的板一打，我就立刻回北京给你过生日。”他洗完澡躺床上，刘昊然戴了框架镜，拿了本书在看，床头灯柔柔和和将那一处浸满了光，吴磊挪了挪，横过身子枕到刘昊然腿上，打量了一下他俩，突然笑了，“你说我这行为，像不像个昏君。”

“杀青宴不吃了？”刘昊然也跟着笑，翻了一页书，拨了拨吴磊刚吹干的垂在额前软趴趴的发丝，赞同，“那是挺昏君的。”

“不吃了。”吴磊困得眼睛都睁不开了，捂着脸打了个哈欠，“诸侯戏就戏了吧。”

刘昊然把书放在一旁，伸手关灯，枕在腿上的人打了个滚躺回枕头上，想着想着有些兴奋，猛拍了一下刘昊然的胳膊。

“咱俩接部古装吧，你忠臣我昏君，我给你写一个彪炳千秋的牌匾，框要用进贡的玉石，字上镶金，挂你府上，金光灿灿。每个路过的人都知道，咱俩有一腿。”

同样作为专业的演员，刘昊然颇为认真地讨论剧情合理性：“我做什么了能彪炳千秋？”

吴磊愣了一下，想了几秒钟，大刀阔斧地一挥手：“我是昏君，我想说什么就说什么。”他兴致勃勃地举例子：“就好比，啊，今天刘爱卿来上早朝了，多大的功绩啊，彪炳千秋，后世好好学学。还有，刘爱卿今天多吃了一碗饭，值得表扬，彪炳千秋！”

“……”刘昊然努力忍了，还是没忍住笑得上气不接下气，看他眼睛放光的样子这么一聊能聊一晚上，但第二天还得早起拍戏，只能伸手盖住他的眼睛，睫毛在手心里扫来扫去，有些痒，“我真的谢谢了，不早了，赶紧睡吧昏君。”

“我还没说完，到时候剧组得给你家建个特别高的墙，我每天晚上都得吊威亚爬墙……”

眼看话题马上就要限制级，刘昊然立刻悬崖勒马：“那我想问问昏君，您之前瞒着我的那事儿，能说了吗？”

吴磊一怔，显然没想到刘昊然居然记到现在，他立刻住了口，把被子往脸上一蒙，声音闷闷地传出来：“不告诉你。”

刘昊然挑挑眉毛，不置可否，刚想睡下，就见吴磊将脑袋钻出来，眨巴着眼睛：“明天你就回北京了，不爬个墙？”

“你明天还得早起。”刘昊然也无可奈何，他来这里好几天都顾及着这个，以致于什么都没干，就差四个大字贴他俩脑门上——清清白白。

“我起得来。”吴磊再三保证，“我明天绝对起得来。”

都兵临城下了，声名去他妈。刘昊然咬咬牙：“爬！”

吴磊说话算话，杀青那天确实翘了杀青宴，片场还没出，就先负荆请罪挨个道歉。导演打趣似的问他怎么急成这样，一顿饭的功夫都等不得了。

“家里有人等着呢。”吴磊笑，话说得诚恳。

导演转念一想就明白怎么回事了，哎哟了一声，拍拍吴磊的肩膀，了然：“昊然还在放假啊？”

“对，他这人歇起来没够。”说起这个，语调无奈且温柔，“都小半年了。”

回北京的当天，吴磊没告诉刘昊然，下了飞机后先按约好的时间去拿了东西。

“很漂亮。”核对完信息后，店员把礼品袋递给吴磊，发自真心地称赞，还附了一句，“恭喜。”

“谢谢。”吴磊小心地把它放到包里，签了确认单。

助理没跟在身边，司机把他送到楼底下，问要不要帮忙把行李拿上去，吴磊就带了一个箱子，里面装着必备品，其他的东西都在工作室里，明后天有空再拿。他颠了颠确实沉，但还是婉言谢绝了司机的好意，自己提着箱子上了电梯。

家里不知道有没有人，吴磊开门的时候心里还在打鼓，直到看见客厅亮着灯才松了口气。

刘昊然下午去了趟公司，刚回来坐下没一会儿，就听见门响了，他手机上还开着游戏，顾不上管了直接把手机扔沙发上，跑到门口一看发现吴磊回来了。

“你怎么……”他没缓过神，本来想问你怎么回来了，但觉得这问题有点儿傻，生硬地换了个问题：“回来怎么也不说一声？”

吴磊把拉杆箱往前一推，滚轮骨碌骨碌地往前窜，直到擦到了墙才停了下来。他没在意行李怎么样，也没在意墙怎么样，先扑上去一下子挂住了刘昊然。

说到底也分开了好几个月，中间虽然也见过面，但见面终归只是见面，哪有真正到了家的那种长流水的烟火浪漫。带着行李箱打开门，看见亮着的灯，碰到刘昊然的瞬间，吴磊才有种尘埃落定的真实感。

“我没去杀青宴。”吴磊轻声说，没掩住上扬的语调，“回来给你过生日。”

刘昊然怕他摔了连忙抱住，对方整个重心往他身上压，一时没站稳踉跄了一下。他托了托吴磊，拍了他的腰一下，语气带笑：“看来剧组条件确实不错，都长称了。”

吴磊没松手，在他侧颈上咬了一口以示不满，听到对方疼的闷哼一声才松开他。

“马上二十八岁了，小刘同学，”他拍了拍刘昊然肩膀，“想吃黑松露朗姆酒冰淇淋球吗？”

-TBC


	18. Chapter 18

“想吃黑松露朗姆酒冰淇淋球吗？”

“想。”

双十临门那天，北京难得放了晴。从夏入秋天高气阔，骰子落进湛蓝的碗里，叮当一声脆，砸出一片响晴的天。

吴磊比刘昊然还要兴奋，大清早就醒了，见刘昊然还在睡就没有叫他，翻了个身去床头柜捞手机看时间。

还不到六点。天明的早，一溜熹微的晨光已经从窗帘下面钻进来，纱一般搭在窗下的那块地板上。他虽然醒了，但骨头还是酥的，不愿意起床。人总是难以摆脱贪图安逸的劣根性，由俭入奢易，以前过惯了规律的日子，以致于现在能有个合理假日就立刻把曾经的生活计划表抛到脑后。

身边人睡眠浅，感到怀里一空就挣扎着睁开眼睛，半梦半醒的寿星视线茫然的对焦，正好撞入吴磊的眼睛里。难怪所有的摄影师都喜爱特写他的眼睛，百里挑一的漂亮，从小到大一直是黑白分明，只有在特意的打光下才能看出虹膜的一抹褐色。

刘昊然在黑水银里怔了好一会儿，才后知后觉地坐起来，还没伸手，亮着屏的手机就被吴磊举着放到眼前。上面明晃晃的时间，才五点过半。刘昊然没睡醒，两眼放空，抓了一下手机扑了个空 ，理智没能接轨，整个人坐在床上就要崩溃。过了一会儿确认时间真的还很早，直截了当地把自己砸回床上，顺便胳膊一带，把旁边那位一块拦回被子里。

重新躺下的吴磊在被子底下曲起膝盖碰了碰刘昊然的大腿，语气里是令人匪夷所思的愉快：“你今天过生日哎。”

刘昊然用困倦的思维想了半天也没弄明白他生日和早起有什么必然联系，迷迷糊糊“嗯”了一声，眼睛都没挣开，凑过去亲了一口，顺便把人搂个严实：“……那我先许个生日愿望，我们睡到九点再起。”

话音落了很久，吴磊都没说话，直到刘昊然即将再次流连梦想，耳边才传来几句小小的嘀咕：“许什么许，蜡烛还没吹呢。不严谨。”说罢就安静下来，找了个舒服的姿势，也跟着闭上了眼睛。

大概过生日的人会得到老天眷顾，他俩不仅睡到了九点，还超额了将近一个小时。外面已经大亮了，昏暗的卧室掺进了光，隔着窗帘像蒙了尘。

刘昊然起床时吴磊已经洗完澡，浴室里有吹风机的嗡嗡声。他应当出去过，卧室门打开了一条缝，虚虚掩着，阿姨正在厨房忙活着午饭，有汤煮沸的味道，还有细碎的切菜声响。一晚上头发都睡塌了，发丝到处乱翘，刘昊然打了个哈欠，抓了抓头发，拎着当成家居服来穿的衣物进了浴室。

水汽还没散，沐浴露开了新的一瓶，清淡的柠檬香气。吴磊对着镜子吹头发，等会儿打算换衣服，浴袍也就没系紧，松松垮垮地搭在身上。他身量本来就比较窄，再加上有意控制体重，看起来有些空荡，抬起手的时候袖子滑到胳膊肘，露出一截紧实的小臂。

吹风机声音很吵，吴磊没察觉到有人进来了，直到从镜子里看见身影，还没来得及说话，就被从身后抱住了。

刘昊然只比他高一点点，从后面贴上来，胸膛刚好抵到他的蝴蝶骨。进了十月可能是气温变化太快，再加上前两天有圈内朋友结婚，请了他俩去喝喜酒，席上又吃的不太合适，以致于刘昊然回来后吐了大半夜后又紧跟着发起了烧，绵延到昨晚才恢复到正常体温。

“还难受吗？”吴磊把吹风机关了，想转过身，奈何刘昊然抱得紧，只得探手摸了摸他的脸，“我让阿姨做了粥，等会儿多少吃一点。”

刘昊然恹恹地摇了摇头，烧退了后倒是没那么难受了，但多少精神不太济，他额头抵着吴磊还有些湿润的发梢，闻了闻浴袍没遮住的脖颈，说：“换了瓶新的？”

“之前的用完了，早上我就新拆了一瓶。还好味道不冲。”吴磊拍了拍扣在他腰间的手，催他，“去洗澡，阿姨都来了，喝口粥垫垫肚子，等会儿吃午饭。”

今天没什么安排，本来打算出去过，但想了想都觉得太麻烦了，懒惰使人丧失选择，就直接取消全部计划，在家里闷一白天。

刘昊然洗完澡出来时，吴磊刚好送阿姨离开，桌上摆好了菜，热腾腾的，比以往要丰盛一些，还多了一碗面。

“长寿面。”吴磊说：“吃完会长命百岁。”

面浸在汤里，滋味筋道，汤底卧了一个溏心荷包蛋，被刘昊然捞出来放到吴磊碗里。

“你也要长命百岁。”

他俩都不是很爱过生日的人，有假期宁愿在家里打一天游戏或睡觉。以前倒是借了生日的由头见了不少面，约在家里，约在酒店，约在出现在对话框里的地址。每次吴磊都很兴奋，就像沿着藏宝图去找属于自己的宝藏，神神秘秘地上楼，敲门，被拉进去，陷入一个漩涡里。

门被很快地关上了，砰一声。

刘昊然吻他，像在地上砸碎了一瓶波尔斯，弥留的苦精与热辣混合。他觉得心脏变成一个气球。

砰一声。

蛋糕只是媒介，随着祝福吹灭的蜡烛才是夜晚的序章。礼物也是，想到什么就送什么，打火机、围巾、旅行纪念品，甚至一台游戏机。

太随便了。就像什么都不重要，重要的只是这个过程：用有来有往的礼物来缠住当时根本不曾稳定的关系——结婚以前，他俩甚至连恋人都不是。说出来都难以相信。

饭后打游戏时，吴磊提起这事儿，还颇为唏嘘一番：“谁能想象，我们还没谈过正经恋爱，就先进婚姻的坟墓了。”

曾经无数次超越床伴之间应有的行为被他俩欲盖弥彰地当做是关系不错的象征，却总也没谁现提出来让这段关系名正言顺。年纪轻总是有特权，觉得有的是时间，有的是机会，到处碰壁碰到头破血流还无比中二地高唱青春无悔，撞了南墙不死心，流连一整个麦田去寻找最好的那颗麦粒。

他俩以前天真地相信这种若即若离的暧昧关系才是最佳，雾里看花水中看月，画画尚且留白，如果填充了太多琐碎可能根本得不到甜的葡萄。玻璃纸影影绰绰地映出两边的人影，虽然能触到，但总绕不过那层薄薄的纸。

各有事业，各有绯闻脚本要走，落在洗手台上的口红，客厅桌子上一对耳环，谁家也没少。刘昊然不问，吴磊不问，喝多了问一句，怎么换了一个，上一个合约到期了？

“可能没合约呢。”

“哦。”

也就没了。

刘昊然瞥了他一眼，视线落到屏幕上，语气听起来漫不经心：“确实难料，我本来还想等一等再跟你挑明了说。没想到发生了那事儿，后来我说什么你都不信了。”他点了开始，操控着手柄，“你还记不记得，当时你被那女的捆绑炒作，我好像跟你说过，等咱俩一公开，你俩就清者自清了？”说罢，轻笑一声，“好多年了，我忘了原话是什么了，反正大概就这个意思吧。我当时提这个是很认真的，但时机不太对，你以为我在开玩笑。”

吴磊愣了愣，回想起来确实有这么回事，当时那场风波的女主角息影去时尚圈了，长驻国外发展，圈子不搭界，也就没了什么能再听到对方近况的机会，连对她相貌的记忆都停留在了几年前。虽然近两年还见过一面，又是一个风波，但对她的印象莫名其妙就已经模糊了。

活着就是永不停歇的自虐，好的记忆如同沙上写字，浪花轻轻一刮就消失了，而能刻骨铭心的都是让自己真正疼过的。

“好歹也被迫捆绑了一两年，当时热度简直都成国民CP了，天天上热搜。”刘昊然摇着头笑，“现在连样子都不记得了。妾有情郎无意啊。”

“气我是不是？”一提这个吴磊就头疼，“当时什么样你又不是不知道，我真的……”他薅了下头发，“我真的都快烦死了。”

游戏界面进入了下一关卡，长长的加载条。

“……不过我确实以为你在开玩笑，就你说咱俩公开的那句话。”他看着屏幕怔忪了一会儿，回过神来，眼睛弯起来，但笑意很浅，“还挺有意思的。”下了个定语，“——咱俩。”

挺有意思的。兜兜转转，今年已经都是第十一年了。他们曾在露水情缘间周游，结果还是殊途同归。结婚第一年是吴磊的低谷期，情绪低落崩溃，什么都能吵，碗碟的归放位置，水是凉的还是热的，甚至电视里放着什么节目。

只要想吵架，没有什么不能成为借口。刘昊然理解他当时的焦躁，一味让着他，想让他高兴一点。碗碟归放位置不对就重新放，水的温度按想要的来，电视里的节目不喜欢就换。可是不行，感同身受终究不能解决实际的痛苦，最后还是要自己来消解。吴磊觉得累，什么都不相信，甚至不相信刘昊然能心甘情愿的牺牲只是因为爱，以及自己这么与他消耗着年月也是因为抱有同样的爱意。看起来很矛盾，他不相信刘昊然会就此留下，但又笃定刘昊然不会轻易地离开。

他俩吵了一年的架，然后吴磊把自己闷在壳里三年。他们曾经缺乏承诺，极度暧昧却又保持着距离。以致于吴磊既是避免也是不敢去确认刘昊然对自己真实的心意。怕刘昊然清醒过来，又怕刘昊然不会清醒继续与他耽于苦海。理智打架，情感相悖。到最后才发现，他所有的犹疑和不确定都是建立在自以为的想法上的。他未曾去问，对方真实的心思也就不得而知，只能日复一日的消磨。

只要牵扯上感情的事就是双向的，没有谁能独善其身，正如那四年生活糟糕的不只有吴磊一样，缺乏安全感的也并非仅是刘昊然。情爱无智者，他俩初识爱海，茫然无措，中间经历的四年只不过是为他们的莽撞和自以为是而买单。

吴磊想起二月份吴悦去剧组探班，临走前与他吃了一顿午饭。

他当时说：“我拍了那么多戏，普通人的一辈子也就七八十年，有几个十年能耗在里面？”

凡是过往，皆为序章*。

他开始相信，不只有十年，还会有二十年、三十年甚至更久更久，让他义无反顾地跳入属于刘昊然的领空里。

白天的时间可以虚度，晚上不行。吴磊托了朋友在一家久负盛名的餐厅订了个好位子，预约的时间是七点。

那个餐厅老板和国外的一家酒庄谈拢了生意，直接对接，听说藏了瓶特别好的拉图，是用老式木制发酵桶酿的最后一批。一听这个刘昊然就两眼放光，订位子时就让吴磊直接打了招呼，要收此酒于囊中。

他俩就座后，侍者把酒开了，位子是吴磊订的，酒也是吴磊划走的，就先斟在了他面前的杯子里。吴磊晃晃酒杯，醒了醒酒，尝了一口。对侍者点了点头，对方会意，给刘昊然也斟上了。

“别喝太多。”刘昊然知道吴磊酒量不是很大，提醒，“等会儿上头。”

他们点的不多，本意是来尝这瓶酒的，菜肴却也令人眼前一亮。餐后甜点按之前所说，上了黑松露朗姆冰淇淋球。

职业要求，平时很少接触这些高热量高脂肪含量的东西，额外的饮料长期只有冰美式一个选项，连加方糖都要仔细计算，偶尔吃一顿火锅也要去规划出时间健身房消耗掉。没人愿意这么克制自己，但克制克制着也就习惯了。他俩在很久之前约着减肥，一起挨饿，刚开始适应不了不吃晚餐，没精神的躺在地毯上连游戏都不想打，肩膀挨着肩膀，腿挨着腿。

有一次拍电影时棚挨着棚，刘昊然等戏的间隙去上厕所，刚好看到从另一个棚里出来的吴磊——此前天南海北没日没夜的拍戏，已经很久没见面了。他俩都没卸妆，灰头土脸的，愣了一下就扶着洗手台开始傻笑，也不知道笑的什么。笑了一会儿吴磊伸手过去，怕搞乱了他的造型，轻轻地在他脸上碰了碰。这里条件不太好，洗手用井水，刺骨的冰。就那么一个触碰，痒痒的，仿佛能感到指尖上停留的凉意。

“怎么回事？”吴磊问。刘昊然瘦得实在过多，上次见面时还没有这么强烈的感觉。

刘昊然笑容未减，裹住面前人的手暖了暖，像那年在雪天里吃吉事果和冰淇淋时一样。

“成长第一课，”刘昊然说：“有得有失。”

得到的明明白白的体现了出来，而失去了什么，永远没有人能全部知晓。

“我跟你说过这个？”刘昊然听吴磊复述出来，有点惊讶，他只记得那段时间饿肚子实在不好受，有时候急了营养都差点没跟上。但现在正值他俩难得的放纵期，冰淇淋球做成了类似于比利时绽放的样子，包裹在外面的白巧克力被热巧克力浆融化，露出里面的冰淇淋。朗姆酒的味道很醇，上面洒了一层黑松露。他放下勺子，用酒杯轻轻碰了一下吴磊的，杯壁清响，暗樱桃红的酒液晃动。

“那就迟来的成长第二课，”在碰杯后，刘昊然说：“失而复得。”

晚餐结束的快，蛋糕放在家里客厅的桌上等待垂青。回去的时候只开了沙发旁的落地灯，暖黄的一隅。

还是小小的六寸蛋糕，上面用坚果碎拼了个天秤座的图案。

“好传统。”刘昊然评价。

吴磊没搭腔，规规矩矩地把代表年龄的数字蜡烛摆上，然后拿出一个打火机，点燃。他把蛋糕端起来送到刘昊然面前，眼底被光亮映得一片柔和。

“生日快乐，刘昊然。”吴磊弯着眼睛，“祝你……”他顿了一下，一时想不起来有什么需要特意祝福，说那些套词显得过分虚假，他想了很久，火苗炙烤蜡油，最后勾起嘴角，笑意从心里涌上，他歪了歪头，说：“祝你二十八岁生日快乐，工作顺利身体健康天天开心，年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。”

刘昊然怔住了，这一系列词如此熟悉。真实的、存在于过去的记忆。

那一年刘昊然二十岁，吴磊十八岁。

他突然有些鼻酸，过去的岁月终将会过去，留下的只有爱与温情。

“不祝我把把吃鸡了？”

“你现在比我厉害多了，我才不要。”吴磊抿抿唇，耳朵红了。复而将蛋糕举高，脸藏在后面。这显然是粉饰太平般掩盖他的心迹，他催促：“快点吹，胳膊都酸了。”

刘昊然哑然失笑，凑过去将蜡烛吹灭了。两人之间的光亮灭了，对望着，都是盈着水光的眸子。

祝你永远爱我。祝我永远爱你。

敬过去。

家里人挑生日这天给刘昊然打电话。大多数的老一辈人还是更喜欢听到声音的交流方式，而非存在在对话框里的字句。

吴磊窝在沙发里，单手托着下巴，眨着眼睛看着正在说话的人。偏黑的瞳仁很好看，很容易会有种充满好奇的神采。他俩在跟家里人说话时基本都用方言，吴磊觉得河南话好玩儿，听到他打电话时常在一旁小声跟着学，语音语调代词指称，刘昊然瞥他一眼，他就立刻装作什么都没发生，闭上了嘴。但只要眼神一转，就又听到小小的嘟囔声。

这是难能可贵的地方，无论经过多少世事也改变不了的本质色彩：永远充满好奇，总是留有天真的底线。

那边有时候会提及吴磊，问他最近怎么样。刘昊然就把手机递给他，社交场合吴磊从不怯场，说话得体又甜，天生讨人喜欢，两三句就能把那边逗得特别高兴。

“我去切蛋糕。”把手机还回去后，吴磊拿起蛋糕去了厨房。附赠的切刀有点软，不太好下手，总是蹭奶油，就准备去厨房找一把正常的刀。

厨房门开着，能听到打电话的声音。应该换小外甥女来接了，刘昊然的语气骤然变软，用了与小孩子交流专属的腔调。

六寸的蛋糕本来几刀就能切完了，但表面有一朵用奶油堆砌的花，刚好在正中央。搞得吴磊强迫症都快出来了，比划了半天看从哪里下刀最合适。

“……对，舅舅们可能暂时不回去了……但给你买了礼物，过几天让你妈妈给你带回去，好不好？……你想看吗？是一条很漂亮的手链……好，等会儿开下视频，我去找找看。”刘昊然与小外甥女打着商量，然后去了玄关找之前给外甥女买好的礼物，翻了半天没翻到，将手机从耳边放下来，远远喊了声：“吴磊？”

吴磊刚下了第一刀，听见这一喊差点儿切歪，蘸了点儿刀背上的奶油尝尝，还挺甜。他从厨房探出头：“怎么了？”

“之前咱俩买的那条手链，放哪儿了？”刘昊然边问边翻玄关上挂的衣服堆，“我没找着啊。”

吴磊想了一会儿，那手链是去参加朋友婚礼那天去购置结婚礼物时一并买的，准备抽空给小外甥女，但一直也没得空。衣服……那天穿了什么衣服。

他“哦”了一声，说：“卧室的衣架上挂着几件外套，你去翻翻，应该在口袋里。”

直到卧室门被推开后好久都没有声响，吴磊才突然想起来，那几件衣服里还藏了什么。

操。

他连忙丢下手里的活计跑向卧室，带了一阵风。

到了门口，却又停了下来，里面开着灯，能看到刘昊然的背影。他心怦怦乱跳，手扶上门把手，小心翼翼地问：“……找到手链了吗？”

眼前的身影肉眼可见地僵了一下，紧接着好像被那句话惊醒了一般，转过身来。

“没有。”刘昊然摇了摇头，喉结上下滚动，有些不知道该怎么反应似的无措，“我找到了这个。”

吴磊循着看过去，刘昊然手心里有一个小盒子，红色的天鹅绒，在灯光下是极为柔软的质感。此时盒子已经被打开了，里面是一对男士对戒，银色托底，雕刻了极为精致的浮雕，能看出是一圈藤蔓，藤蔓的每一枝延伸处都镶着小钻石。毕竟是男戒，并没有很张扬的设计，但制作时下了功夫，所以成品也极为漂亮。

吴磊一抖，知道大事不好，没想到这个现在就被发现了。

“这是……这是我很久之前就订做的……我……本来想这两天就告诉你的……”他越解释越乱，说到后面语无伦次，最后他垂下眼睛看着地板，轻轻叹了口气：“我想给你惊喜的。”

虽然前因后果因为吴磊太紧张说的比较乱，但刘昊然还是听了个大概——之前吴磊瞒着他的事就是这件，准备了很久很久，要给他一个惊喜。只不过这次他意外发现这个秘密，以致于计划完全被打乱了。

他把盒子啪的一声盖上，本来垂着眼睛的吴磊抬起头，目光里是有些惊惶和不知所措，像毛茸茸的小动物，在面对超出计划外或无从处理的处境时露出幼崽般湿漉漉的眼神。

样子有些委屈和可怜，如同犯了多么大的错误似的。

刘昊然被他看的心软成一团小绒絮，随风打着卷在空中绵绵的飞。手机早就挂断通话扔到了床上，他张了张胳膊，敞开怀抱。

吴磊只犹豫了一瞬，确定他现在是示好而非让自己过去挨揍，就立刻过去抱住了。

怀抱的主人把手放在他的背上，又移上去拍了拍他的头发，很轻，安抚一般。

“谢谢。”刘昊然的声音放得很低，在吴磊耳边炸开，语气里藏着湿润的水汽，他吸了吸鼻子，又重复了一遍，“谢谢。”

“我很惊喜。”他说。

这件事败露了，吴磊也就不藏着掖着，刘昊然坐在他对面和会审似的，等他坦白从宽。

能不交代吗。

其实这戒指是吴磊在刚回到家时就开始筹备的。他俩之前的那对戒指实在是太过敷衍——纯粹为了应付媒体和公众来证实他俩真的结婚了。当时两天后就开记者会，他俩搞完结婚证明后立刻就去挑的，急用，就随便选了个工期最短的简约款，量了尺寸，当加急单处理，开记者会前一个小时刚刚被助理拿回来，也没什么讲究，匆匆套上指环就进了场。

于是吴磊就一心想换一对真正的婚戒，而非纯粹为了敷衍。他记得当年刘昊然看中了一款，上面刻着花纹镶着钻，可惜订做需要的工作日他俩等不及，更何况当时吴磊也无心美丑。后来吴磊去问那款戒指，发现很久之前就已经停产了。他通过介绍认识了一位给一家高奢品牌做特约设计的珠宝设计师，对方正好在度假，没什么工作垒着，就权当认识了朋友，给吴磊把他描述的样子做成了设计图，并让他直接用了自己一向合作的工作坊。

制作工期压得长，期间吴磊又去上海拍了戏，直到十月份回来才刚刚拿到手。

听起来好像很顺利，实际上个种辛苦和人情世故，说者有意不提，听者全都清楚。

“没想到我还没给，你就发现了。”吴磊佯装轻松，转了个话题，“瞒你瞒得累死了，我真是白忙活。”

“你想怎么给我？”刘昊然饶有兴趣地问，“你说一下，我可以假装惊讶。”

吴磊翻了个白眼，没理会那明显的揶揄：“我想了好几天，都没想好，不然早给了。本来想要不要求个婚，但又觉得结婚都多少年了，再求婚像上车补票。”他颇为认真：“而且，你要是哭了怎么办，我可不会安慰你，你一哭我就慌了。”

刘昊然一脸一言难尽，仿佛吴磊说了什么匪夷所思的话似的：“你怎么老是想我哭？”一阵恶寒：“……什么毛病。”

“物以稀为贵。”吴磊振振有词，“为什么人们都那么向往极光，因为是稀有现象啊。”

此番强词夺理，刘昊然懒得反驳，倒是拍了拍心口，如同劫后余生：“还好你没把它藏在什么冰淇淋里酒里菜里蛋糕里，我都怕卡嗓子里。”想想都惨烈，去医院把戒指从嗓子眼里拿出来，都能载入史册。

吴磊一缩脖子，眼神闪躲：“晚上出门太急我给忘了……而且刚切了蛋糕。”说罢自觉理亏，咳嗽一声，连忙回归正题：“快快快，赶紧把那便宜的摘下来，戴上这贵的。”

刘昊然听他这形容一下子就乐了，说你这也太俗了。

“俗怎么了，有钱还不让说啦。”吴磊演技迸发，一秒入戏，切换到暴发户模式，“新的这对，能买以前那种好几摞。而且最重要的是什么你知道吗？”没等刘昊然回答就自行接了下去，“真爱，真爱无价。”

刘昊然被他那浮夸的样子搞得前仰后合差点从沙发上笑到桌子底下，平复了好半天，语气诚恳：“谢谢老师指点，我真的茅塞顿开。”

仪式感还是要有的，他们找了一段誓词，四年前在办理婚姻登记时听过一次，前几天在朋友的婚礼上又听了一次。

他们把彼此的旧戒指摘了下来，戴久了，已经有了一圈压痕。新的被交换推到无名指上，合适的尺寸。刘昊然垂头亲吻吴磊的无名指，唇轻碰戒指，像烙下了誓言。吴磊亦然。

情与痴，悲伤与愉悦，迟来的、真心的誓言，之于未来的所有幻想。

像婚礼一样，交换了戒指，他们接吻。

“爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。”

吴磊的经纪人给他接了个综艺飞行嘉宾，是个旅行综艺。本来是不想接的，奈何那制作组从几个月前就开始约，常驻没档期就飞行，大有一种必须得拉他入伙的感觉，磨了大半天终于金石为开，在家休假的吴磊点了头。

还好录制地点在国内，三天录完，是西北的一片沙漠。一看沙漠吴磊就意识到未来三天即将面临久违的吃土生涯，简直一万个不情愿，经纪人还安慰他，没关系，你反正也拍过沙海嘛。

“都多少年前了大哥。”吴磊欲哭无泪，“故地重游就不能找个好地方吗。”

但毕竟已经谈下来了，档期也给了，板上钉钉不去也得去。

经纪人把具体的内容整成文件发给他，吴磊打开一看常驻嘉宾，恨不得立刻当场卸钉子。

离家前一晚，吴磊拎出行李箱满满低气压地打包行李。

刘昊然帮他递了衣服，顺口问：“明天早上就走？”

“嗯。”吴磊没好气地把衣服折成卷扔进箱子里，“去见你老情人。”

“……老情人？”刘昊然一怔，想了半天不知道这是指的谁，按理来说以前的那些露水情缘他俩早就不挂在心上了。他思考良久不得其解，看了看吴磊的脸色，虚心求教，“谁啊？”

“明知故问。”吴磊正生闷气，不耐烦地连白眼都不想翻，“徐重圆。”

徐重圆？

刘昊然更想不明白了。这哪儿跟哪儿啊。然而低头看看坐在地上整理行李箱满脸写着我很生气的吴磊，联系一下近一年的前因后果，算是明白了个所以然，未免挨揍忍住了笑：“你怎么老是跟徐重圆过不去？”他也随着坐在地板上，碰了碰吴磊的胳膊，“能告诉我吗？”

“你说呢？”吴磊瞟了他一眼，眼神里装满了不可理喻，他深吸一口气，扯出微笑，“之前可是有人跟我说，你俩都圈内半公开了。”语气不善：“那公开的时候我是不是还得去喝喜酒？”

刘昊然半天没说话，吴磊懒得跟他废话，这事儿一天不说清楚就是一天的刺，更何况这位小花事业正如日中天，看见一次心堵一次。

“唉，这事儿我也不知道从哪里开始说。”刘昊然斟酌了一下，“当时那个状态，我一方面是你让我有点……不，我是很生气，另一方面是她当时以为我回归单身了，一直在追我。”

“然后？”

“然后就没了，毕竟刚跟她拍完一部戏，又是个女孩儿，不好说得太决绝，有几个共同朋友都隐约知道这事。后来有几次聚会我俩都在，他们就以为我们俩成了。”刘昊然很无辜，“但我真的拒绝了，人性格也挺好，就当普通朋友了。”怕吴磊不信似的，再次强调：“真的！”

吴磊眯着眼上下打量，他一向好哄，说开了就没事了，也没什么非得打破砂锅问到底的习惯，而且也有自己的错在里面，当时拖着离婚协议不签，还没告诉刘昊然，这行为显然也很容易被误会。他转过头继续收拾行李，给刘昊然留了个和解的侧脸。

这档综艺以旅行为托底，以探险任务为精华，还要掺杂一些必要的温情鸡汤。吴磊一直都很喜欢旅行综艺，更何况查了查这节目口碑还不错，卫视本季度主打的王牌综艺，收视率也很可观。嘉宾里有几个他也认识，见了面像故友重逢，虽说是要去沙漠，但也较快地融入了录制节奏。

也不知道节目组是有心还是无意，探险两两分组，每次都是他和徐重圆一起。说是常驻带飞行，吴磊心想这期就他一个飞行，五个常驻，五分之一的概率真是走了运。

沙漠条件比较苦，但大家适应力都很好，据说首播期是在非洲录制的，刚好赶上五六月份动物迁徙，场面特别壮观。

晚上回到了邻近的镇里，节目组租了一个装潢比较原汁原味的民宿，用过晚饭后跟拍摄像组就暂时把机器关了，留了一些自由活动时间出来。

西北天黑得早，外面已经近乎全暗了，风也凉了下来。吴磊安置好房间，就自己去了院子里，找了个板凳坐了下来。

天空很低，夜幕帘子似的垂下来，坠了浩繁闪烁的星星。周围没有摄像机，难得的独处时光。他拿手机四处拍了拍，可惜光线暗，拍出来总差了那么点感觉。

已经快七点多了，他想了想，趁信号不错，在微信上拨了个语音通话过去。那边很快就接了，语调很愉快，问他玩的怎么样。

“还行，早上风沙大，还是吃了不少土。”吴磊听他的声音全身都放松下来，伸了个懒腰，抬头看着星空，“晚饭吃了吗？”

那边笑了一声，有些无奈：“在这儿等着我呢。”话音刚落就又补充了一句：“吃了吃了。”

“撒谎。”吴磊一下就听出来了，直截了当地指出来。

“我正在吃。”刘昊然直接切了视频，没找到手机支架，就用一包抽纸托着立在桌面上，他低下头入镜，挥了挥手，笑的露出虎牙，桌上摆了一人食的份量，而且确实正在吃，“来都来了，给你做个吃播。”他夹了一筷子白灼菜心，嚼在嘴里有些含糊地问：“你们晚上吃的什么？”

“羊肉抓饭和拉面，还炒了一些菜。”说到这里吐了吐舌头，“辣椒放太多了。”

刘昊然在那边笑：“跟我吃了大半年的清淡菜，看来口味退化了不少啊。”

“我本来就不太能吃辣好不好！”

他俩又聊了一会儿，想到什么就说什么，相距一千多公里，连时钟都仿佛被拨快了一个小时，却通过这种方式，像传达了某些隐晦的思念。

挂断的时候有人坐到了吴磊身边，他把手机收起来，发现是徐重圆。

一整个白天的相处，对方并没给自己留下什么很差的印象，确实性格很好，说话做事比较爽快，是吴磊欣赏的性子。

“磊哥，”徐重圆把头发扎成马尾，束在脑后，没有典礼和晚宴上精致妆容和妥帖的造型，倒是更干净随和了，她说话开门见山，也不绕弯子，“我知道你不太喜欢我。”

吴磊淡淡地瞥了她一眼：“有吗？”

徐重圆也不介意，整个院子就他们两个人，麦也摘下来了，有什么话可以直接讲。

“昊然哥帮了我很多。”她说，撑着下巴歪了歪头，耳坠随着动作来回晃荡，“拍完那部警匪后，我下一部电影就是他帮我引荐的，让我去试了王导的镜。”她提到的王导是一位知名导演，吴磊也认识，算是贵人之一，低谷期后第一部片子就是拍的他的。

“所以？”吴磊语速很慢，听起来很平静，他虽然不喜欢徐重圆，但也不至于特别讨厌，尤其是之前横亘在心头的矛盾解开之后。

“也没什么。”她铺垫过后进入正题：“之前的时候就想说，但一直没找到合适的场合。我确实喜欢过……”犹豫了一下，还是用代词来指替，“我确实喜欢过他，但已经是过去时了。当时有人跟我说你们俩像是离婚了的样子，而他的状态……所以我就想试一试，在朋友那里闹了不少误会。当然结果就不明说了，我还要面子的。”她提及这件事，无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我也不是死缠烂打的性子。那时候去阿根廷，确实是参加婚礼的。得知他也在之后就见了一面。”

说到这儿她就停下了，有刚刚回来的人经过，跟他俩打了声招呼，说还有十几分钟就要拍生活片段，早点进房间。

等人进了室内关上门，徐重圆才继续说，声音比较小：“厌食症那件事，你应该比我知道的清楚。当时在布宜诺斯艾利斯，他正在比较严重的阶段。”

吴磊其实也是后来才知道的，但他没说什么，只是点了点头。

“他在阿根廷呆了不久就走了，我签证还没到期，就多住了一段时间。后来正巧认识了这方面的医生，蛮出名的，就想搭个桥介绍给昊然哥。”她顿了顿，“他从东欧去了法国，拍那个短片。我在他快拍完的时候飞过去，想跟他一块回北京，刚好约医生见一面。然而没想到，他提前改签回去了。”

因为吴磊住院了。

这句话没说，但两人显然都心知肚明。

“我跟他其实没什么关系，总觉得容易误会就趁早说出来算了。”徐重圆小小的打了个哈欠，站起来，裹紧了外套，“把他介绍给医生后就没怎么联系了，颁奖典礼那会儿也是难得见了一次，就多聊了几句。”她准备回去了，低头一瞥看见吴磊无名指上的戒指，笑了，“很漂亮。”

“谢谢。”吴磊礼貌地回应。也跟着站了起来，回到民宿室内里去。

他想起收拾行李的那天，刘昊然跟他解释清楚后，沉默了一会儿，揉了揉他头发。

刘昊然说：“你现在是不是知道，当年你和那女的捆绑一两年老是上热搜的时候，我是什么心情了？”

他知道了。

要拍一段入睡前的画面，摄像机重新打开，房间里放了收音设备，所以不用别麦克风。在镜头找不到的死角，吴磊拿出手机，偷偷给刘昊然发了条消息。

“想出去玩吗？”

那边迅速回复了：“一起吗？”

“一起。”

旅行这种事，本身就是用各种琐碎填充起来的，快乐也被塞在里面，满满当当的像要做成一个鸭绒枕。

吴磊拍完到家后和刘昊然研究了整整一晚上应该去哪个目的地，在地图上勾画半天。他俩都去了不少的地方，很难找出一个有相当舒适的旅行体验感同时又都没去过的国家，讨论了好久，最后马克笔一圈。

“冰岛。”

多年前那张来自被海洋包裹的国家的明信片至今仍被吴磊妥帖保管着，他没去过那个地方，也因此一直想亲自去看看铺满巨冰的海面，猎猎作响的风，安静的街道。

旅签很快，不到一个月就办下来了，这次私人行程他们只隐约透露给了经纪人，其他人一概不知。

绝对保密的行程使他们一路顺利登上飞机，漫长的飞行旅途，两人都有种逃跑成功的兴奋感，跳出了镜头和重重舆论，变成两名普通的游客，有种小隐隐于野的痛快，像彼得·潘终于回到了永无岛。

“像不像度蜜月？”

“像。”

虽然晚了那么久，但终究还是到了。

冬季的冰岛气温并不是很友好，下飞机时冻得哆哆嗦嗦裹紧衣服。住的旅馆摆满了原文书籍，架子上有一列高度酒。晚上刮起了大风，关紧的窗户外是呼啸的尖叫。

那几天一直很冷，刘昊然早上从外面回来，早晨新鲜的湿意和凉风随着开关门的动作卷入室内。吴磊裹着厚被子不肯起床，刘昊然隔着被子压住他，然后翻了个身，被子一展，把他一并纳了进去。

“冷不冷？”吴磊带着晨起的鼻音问，他上身只穿了一件宽大的T恤——拜刘昊然的万年不变的审美所赐——堪堪遮到大腿。

“有点儿，但也还好。”刘昊然穿着毛衣，触感柔软。吴磊感到自己的后颈被揉捏了几下，指尖还带着凉。

吴磊握住在他后颈作乱的手，扣住，拉到身前，他早上刚洗了澡就又钻回被子里，发丝软软地贴在刘昊然肩窝，他装模作样地闻了闻，然后笑了，很惬意很轻松。

“闻到什么了？”刘昊然语速很慢，手任由吴磊握着，对方的指腹一次又一次摩挲过无名指的戒指，扫过上面镶嵌的钻石，无意识的。

吴磊故意开玩笑，眼尾把笑意浓浓地裹挟住了：“海腥味。”

“我们还没有看海。”

“我知道。”吴磊跨坐在刘昊然身上，俯下身接吻，被子撑了起来，T恤被拉下，“我们早晚都会去的。”

涨潮的海水。

这次与世隔绝的旅行帮他们屏蔽了很多喧扰的杂事，他俩租了辆车在各小镇都转了一圈后，最后的行程落脚在了冰岛最南端。

“我来过这儿。”刘昊然说，“那天风特别大，我给你的明信片就是从这里寄出去的。”

“很冷。”吴磊下结论。

“是，很冷。”

从镇里到黑沙滩需要十几分钟的车程，气温已经很低了，北大西洋与陆地相接的地方积满了冰块，透明的，甚至有些翠绿。

他俩换了很厚的羽绒服才下车。这里好像从来都不见太阳，厚云把天空遮得严严实实，风带着海洋独有的潮湿和腥咸扑过来，吹得两颊和鼻尖都发红。

到的比较早，沙滩上还没有很多的游客，吴磊沿着海面走，捡了块被推到海边的冰块，近似方形，很凉很凉，里面并不是全透明的，含了一些黑色的沙子。

如果时间走得足够慢，是否能当做一种不变。这片沙滩的沙子，可能都曾是经历过火山的熔岩颗粒，海底与陆地糅合，千年万年来都分不清。

“我有点相信了。”吴磊说，随着声音呼出一口白雾。

“相信什么？”刘昊然从后面拥住他，看向那块冰。水是温柔的，然而在足够冷的地方也会变得充满棱角，很坚硬，难以和解。有时候甚至会不小心被冰划破手指。

“说的话会被冻成冰，永远的留在这里。当你敲碎的时候，会听到储存在里面的声音。”

刘昊然失笑，松开他，看吴磊蹲下来找了个石头把冰敲出一个裂缝，问：“听到什么了？”

冰靠近耳边，吴磊吸了吸鼻子，没几秒钟就放下了。

他站起来，回身瞪了刘昊然一眼，有些不高兴地说：“听到你骂我了。”

“我骂你什么了？”

“骂我挑食又麻烦，老是钻牛角尖，什么都不跟你说……”吴磊语气认真，就像刚刚听了那么短的时间，真的听到了那么多话似的，“还骂我，分明喜欢你还不告诉你，浪费了那么多时间。”

“你找错了。”刘昊然摇了摇头，“这不是我的那块冰。”他从地上捡了块新的，形状不规则，边缘还有一些冰碴，“我当时留下的不是这些话。”

“你当时留下了什么？”

“很庸俗，很庸俗的话。”他垂下眼睛，“你还是不要听了。”

“我想听。”吴磊有些着急似的，扯住了刘昊然的衣角。

猎猎的风，他们挨得近，彼此围巾垂下的那段被掀起来，在风里亲吻。

刘昊然用石头尖锐的部分把冰凿除了一个小小的洞，冰纹密密麻麻碎裂开，就像是非透明的哑白色漩涡。

他把冰块贴近吴磊耳边，过了一会儿拿了下来。

“听到了吗？”

吴磊没有回答，只是眨着眼睛，执着地盯着刘昊然：“你复述给我听。”

手拿久了冰有些冻僵了，刘昊然凑近冰块，听了一会儿，方才放下。

“我当时留下的那句话是，”刘昊然语气里含着笑意，眼底是一片轻柔，像太阳终于破开云层，洒在海面上时粼粼的、灿烂的光辉。

“如果吴磊发现了你，请帮我转告他，我永远爱他。”

话音未落，他的手就被拉住了，手心很温暖，冻得有些僵硬的手指在温暖的包裹下有些麻麻的苏醒感。

“……吴磊托我转告你，”吴磊看向他眼睛，认真而虔诚，“他也是。”

当天刘昊然的微博上罕见地分享了一张只有他们两个人的合影。

背景是黑沙滩，风吹得发丝乱飞，照片里的两个人亲密地贴在一起，刘昊然的左手搭在吴磊的肩上，右手举着手机，冻得耳朵通红，却还是笑得特别好看。按下拍照键的刹那，吴磊习惯性地比了个V。

两个人的无名指不约而同地露了出来，上面的新戒指很漂亮。

很般配。

配文只有两个字——“分享”。

却不只是为了分享这一张图片。

若我爱你你爱我胜于一切，虔诚地厮守都会传奇。

-FIN

*莎士比亚《暴风雨》第二幕第一场


	19. 自深深处

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外。小刘视角。

不是一下子就吃不下东西的，是慢慢的、逐渐的、一点一点失去了胃口。过程显而易见，道理其实都懂，他也明白自己这样不行，但还是就这样，什么都做不了。

刘昊然在夏初独自去了布宜诺斯艾利斯。那是一座很有独特风情的城市，下飞机时正是南半球的冬季，气温比较低，周围都是行色匆匆的旅人，他在原地站了很久，直到机场服务人员过来问他是否需要帮助，才摇了摇头，拖着行李箱，去路边招了一辆的士，去了定好的旅馆。

这趟旅程他没有告诉任何人，仓促到连自己都不太确定是不是真的要走。当时他一晚上都没有睡，打开常用的机票软件，在一大列国际航班里挑中了这个城市。

没什么理由，他没去过，但想去。

确定好行程后，他用了一个小时打扫客厅里的玻璃碎片。这些碎片曾经是个一对特别漂亮的杯子之一，从东京带回来的，在行李箱里装着， 生怕磕了碰了，专门把包装盒藏在一大摞衣服里。

后来吴磊喜欢，就拆出来用了，一人一个。

那么精心带回来的东西，摔就摔了，摔了成为一文不值的垃圾，还要耗费时间去收拾。刘昊然也没想过自己能这么情绪化，他一向看得很开，几乎很难有什么外显的较为激烈的情绪波动，然而就在今天早上，吴磊拉开门离开的一瞬间，他从桌子上抄起了杯子砸在地上，很重的玻璃碎裂声，尖锐的碎渣迸溅，小半杯的水也哗啦一下洒了出来，满地板都是浸了水而潮湿的玻璃渣。

他知道吴磊肯定听到了，但没有等来回头。

那是他状态最差的一天，心脏拉扯着窒息一般的酸胀疼痛，落入冰水里，令人发抖的冰冷一阵阵地泛上来，鼻酸眼痛，却一滴眼泪也没掉下来。在极度消极的时候，人反而是平静的，像陷入了另一个世界里，觉得很疼，但解脱不了，被耳鸣般的白噪音紧紧裹挟，哪里都是麻木的，僵的，连苦涩都感受不到。

他在地板上不知道坐了多久，才慢慢扶着旁边的木制花架站起来。桌子上的天鹅绒盒和几张纸还留在那里，刘昊然伸手去拿，手还没缓过来，是抖的，不小心把压在上面的盒子碰到了地上，又连忙去捡。

盒子已经用了很久了，开合松弛，随着掉在地上，开了一条缝。里面有抹银白色的光。是和刘昊然手上那枚一样的，冷冰冰的戒指。

协议书只有几张纸，他拿在手里轻飘飘的，当初是几张纸和两个签名就承认了他们的婚姻关系，如今却也是同样的重量，来否定他们这几年来所有的生活。像笑话似的，他有点想笑，就真的笑了。

只是看起来还是很难过。

吴磊仔细，更何况这段时间来他们没有闹到撕破脸那种程度，协议书里各项都很明白，彼此公平，一别两宽好聚好散。他没有浏览前面的那些，直接翻到了最后签字栏，那里空荡荡的，吴磊没有签字，但是明摆着只差自己的一个名字。

刘昊然几乎想也没想就签了。也不知道是出于什么心理，一方面知道这已经是他难以挽回的死水，并因此而心如死灰。另一方面，竟也有点盼望着前面的条款里出了差错，这样可以藕断丝连。

职业要求，他在各种各样的场合签过很多次名字。从一开始中规中矩的字迹到现在一气呵成，已经熟稔到成为本能。然而这次下笔时却仿佛很陌生，手握不住似的，最后一笔因为太颤而草草结束。

很难看。无论哪里都很难看，无论是这个签名，还是他和吴磊的收场。

他把协议书放回原处，戒指盒重新压在上面，仿佛什么都没发生。这种自欺欺人的感觉让他干呕，冲到卫生间却什么也吐不出来，就像杯子砸在地上时他也没有流眼泪。

就只是不停地干呕，不停地难过，陷入西西弗斯式的死循环。

当晚他就订好了要去阿根廷的计划。然后坐在床上发了会儿呆，卧室里静悄悄的，窗帘没拉上，一轮月亮从窗户边角映出来，浸了一室水状的光晕。快到夏天了，夜风却还是凉的，从缝隙里钻进来，窗帘随着掀出小波浪。

助理给他发微信，提醒他别忘了明天回剧组的航班。他看着手机屏幕亮了，上面的名字却不是他想要的，就任由它灭了下去。

一切都是慢的，他想。甚至连手机的光，也是先渡到半暗，然后才是灯熄烛灭般无可挽回的黑。只有吴磊，他仿佛从来都不给人喘气的机会，总是生硬又决绝的转折。

他知道吴磊这几年过得也不好，那么热爱的东西被硬生生剥离开，而原因只是舆论，外界的指摘将他扼杀在自我躲避里，那些人自以为是，高高在上地指点，把自己的想法强加到吴磊身上，直到看到了自己想要的结果，发现一切都是误会，才装作无事一般离开，全然不为对无辜人造成的伤害负任何的责任。

那个时候吴磊凌晨给他打电话，说：“你帮帮我。”

你帮帮我。

刘昊然现在还记得吴磊当时的语气，很无力，仿佛一触即碎，然而听不出喜怒，甚至都不像哭过。他当时也在焦头烂额，爆出来的接吻照把他俩纷纷送上舆论顶端，他想抽身也容易，几篇公关稿出去就能洗清自己，只不过是垫在吴磊身上的，每脱离一点，吴磊就下陷一点。

刘昊然沉默了很久，才对通话另一端的吴磊说：“好。”

这件事也有他的错。他选择共沉沦。

他们匆忙地去办了结婚登记，补齐了材料，加急处理。也是在那里他才再次见到了吴磊。对方看起来很平静，看向他时也很平静，眼神湖水般清澈，能看到底，却什么都没有。

刘昊然其实有很多东西要说，比如这几天他拨不通电话，吴磊到底在做什么。以及拍那张照片的人本来是去蹲他的新闻的，而下车时没忍住的吻也是自己起的头，他想说抱歉。

还有就在不久之前，他还说过等他俩暴露了，吴磊的那缠人的绯闻自然就不攻自破这种话，最不济就他俩结个婚。

当时是真心的。刘昊然喜欢吴磊很久了，也开始不想止步于床伴关系。然而总觉得时机不对，也就拖着没有说出口。没想到该说的还没说，就直接要进入婚姻生活。

吴磊休息的不好，眼下青黑，有些憔悴，勉强扯出个笑容，潦草地把名字写在表格末端。刘昊然拉了他一下，却被甩开了。他们彼此了解，吴磊知道刘昊然要说什么，而刘昊然也明白，有什么东西已经分崩离析了。

就是这样一切都开始了。从当时在婚姻登记上的签字，到现在在离婚协议书上的签字，也只隔了几年而已。这些时光荒废下来，也无所谓谁付出多少，都是互相亏欠而已。

刘昊然曾经以为会有转机，他希望吴磊愿意和他谈一谈自己心里的伤口。然而换来的是一次又一次的落空，一次又一次的独自等待。

月夜疏朗，他又安静地坐了一会儿，直到觉得实在有些无法忍受，才下了床，去客厅把那一地狼藉收拾了。

玻璃杯碎的彻底，一块块捡起来的时候边缘锋利，把手指割伤了。疼痛都是延缓的，直到看见出了血才反应过来。他从桌上的拿了一张纸裹住手指，小伤口还没有愈合，血液浸透了柔软的纸巾，在表面洇了一层红。在这个时候他才意识到碎了的是自己的那个杯子。

这个发现让他凭空生出一点欣慰。

自己的杯子，碎就碎了吧。

直到他瞒着所有人登上去往阿根廷的航班前，他都在一直闷在剧组里拍戏。

刚返回剧组时直接去了拍摄片场，A组还没收工，导演从取景器里抬起头就看到了风尘仆仆的刘昊然，有点惊讶：“你精神怎么这么差，要不休息休息，这里也不急。”

“没事儿，导演，”刘昊然婉拒了导演提出的建议，他揉了揉眉心，“我能拍。”

就这么坚持了几天，所有人都能看出来刘昊然状态不好，精神也很差。而且他总是觉得拍不出想要的效果，就一遍又一遍地拍，空空消耗着自己。

后来还是导演看不下去了，商量了一下直接批了一段时间的假，让他好好调整再回来。

倒不是说演的不过关，而是太过关了，对自己有点像要挖空了一般地刻薄。

旅馆外面下了两天的雨，直到第三天才稍见晴朗。刘昊然随身带了一部相机，很轻的那种，本来也就想随便拍一拍所看到的景色。

在来布宜诺斯艾利斯之前，他谈下来了一部戏，顶尖的班底，出色的剧本，自从立项以来一直被许多演员觊觎。他费了很大的功夫，推了不少其他的本子，一次次地去试镜，和剧组谈了很多遍，角色小传都写了一大摞，最后才尘埃落定。知道结果时他已经没有很大的惊喜感，只是长长舒了口气。

消息爆出来时他已经在异国了，临行前与选角导演见了面，对方有些为难地说，角色要求得再瘦一点。

“好。”刘昊然几乎没有犹豫地点头应下。

街道两旁种了木棉树，如今入冬，已经有些秃枝寒树的萧瑟感。他在街上漫无目的地游走，难得的身心放松。

他喜欢黄昏的时候出门，刚好能看到夕阳，很漂亮，橘色光晕铺在天上，前几天下了雨，此时正是最缱绻的时刻，雨水涤出干净的夕照，最远处是偏紫色的，渐渐成为朦胧的橙黄，是宽阔而又渐趋低沉的天空。

他喜欢拍夕阳，一开始是由于在剧组里拍戏，间隙时抬头望，一片黄昏就撞入怀中。各个地方的夕阳都是不一样的，无论是北京还是上海，横店还是襄阳。他习惯性地拿起手机拍下自己眼中的世界，太过匆忙，镜头下总是等不及聚焦，有时候成片是模糊的。

身边经过一对正在遛狗的年轻夫妇，妻子牵着狗绳，是一只拉布拉多，撒了欢似的跑，被主人紧紧拽着，一路小跑，掀起一阵风。

刘昊然想起老家的狗，也想起吴磊家的三郎。很憨厚的一只金毛犬，吴磊和它一起长大，叫它三郎。后来工作忙了就寄养在朋友家，每个月都要打视频，三郎不懂隔着屏幕就意味着见不到真人，每次都往屏幕上扑，舔了一镜头的口水。

有次视频时刚好在刘昊然家里，吴磊把他拉过来，对三郎说：“我给你找了个干爹。”

“三郎，你爹也太不靠谱了，”刘昊然被他扯着挤进屏幕里，笑眯眯地对大金毛挥了挥手：“以后跟我混吧。”

三郎不明就里，茫然地看着他俩，随后又莫名其妙的高兴起来，摇着尾巴汪了一声。

吴磊。

无论什么时候，他总是能想起吴磊。好像这已经成为了本能之一。这种感觉很难受，起码对现在而言，让他透不过气来。好像一次次把伤口结的痂撕开，然后倒上酒精。先是深入骨血的刺痛，时间长了反而生发出一种麻木的醺然。

他们从十几岁就认识了，一直也没断了联系。也不知道是从什么时候开始的，大概第一次见面时就留了很深的印象，他在录综艺时输了被绑在了墙上，当时吴磊看起来还是个小孩子，伸手帮他挡住脸，透过指缝他看见吴磊，如同拨开一层层雾霭看见了真心。

后来刘昊然在家休假，邀请吴磊来家里打游戏，对方推了饭局过来，当时北京下了大雪，他连帽子也没戴，肩上头发上落了一层雪，进了门被室内的温暖融化，水珠顺着发梢留下来，外套上是洇湿的水渍。刘昊然先把他塞到浴室里洗了澡，又给他泡了杯姜茶。老姜苦辣，喝一口直吐舌头。

游戏到最后也没打成，小区电路有点老化，又难得下了那么大的雪，一层层铺下来，直接全小区断了电。客厅突然陷入黑暗，他俩拿着手柄面面相觑，过了会儿小心翼翼地问：“存档了吗？”

没有。

唉声叹气，好不容易打到那个地方。叹着叹着就开始傻笑，说你刚刚那个走位，真的超级搞笑，这游戏怎么没录屏，录下来放网上你就热搜top1。

刘昊然搡他，你好哪儿去了，刚刚要不是我那天神走位，你能被boss打掉一层血皮。

搡着搡着就挨到一起了，吴磊怀里抱着手柄，笑的眼睛弯起来淹了层水光。

“谢谢你救我。”吴磊装模作样地拱了拱手，“我不该笑你，我道歉。”

“没诚意。”刘昊然瞥了他一眼。

什么叫有诚意。他俩都没怎么想明白。没过一会儿，刘昊然感到唇上有柔软的触感，轻轻贴了一下，他还没反应过来，就先下意识地留住不让对方走。都很青涩，手都不知道怎么放，横冲直撞地差点磕到牙齿，摸索着找到对方的手紧紧地握着，掌心是紧张的汗。

“我现在没什么能给的，”微微分开他俩还是贴着，呼吸交错，吴磊说话时唇蹭着他的，有些痒有些麻，像所有神经都集中在这里了，酥了一般，他听见吴磊说：“初吻给你好不好。”

外面雪还簌簌地下着，异常安静的夜晚。

刘昊然说，好。

刘昊然说，还下着雪，别走了，行吗。

然后就真的留住了。

他俩难得契合，无论是作为朋友还是作为床伴，就因为如此契合，才让人愿意耽于现状。生怕多走了一步，都会改变当前已经令人满足的境遇。

一向都是这样的。感情里最能刻骨铭心的永远都是差一点，而不是过分圆满。永远都差一点，永远都隔了那么一层玻璃纸，虽然抱憾终身，但起码也是终身。回忆起来，最念念不忘的反倒不是那些所谓的露水情缘，而是就差一点的感情。

于是谁都不敢说，小心翼翼地保持着最后的界限，如履薄冰地粉饰太平，以为这样会地久天长。

然而没想到却被另一件事打破了。

这几年的生活刘昊然不愿意回想，他知道他们这样下去早晚会迎来这样的结局，但还是试图想挽回一点。吴磊一直把自己困在壳里，并一心认为是他拖累了刘昊然，他的愧疚和痛苦将原本的感情掩埋住了。

刘昊然正因为看得明白，才有些悲哀。吴磊认为他在拖累他，却总是不肯想想，刘昊然又是为什么愿意留下来那么多年。

新角色让他减重，他也真的在减。

一开始还在规划着饮食，每餐按摄入卡路里来计算。渐渐地越吃越少，到最后甚至可以长时间不吃饭，甚至缺乏饿感。

在阿根廷的短暂一个月是他最严重的时期，他本来就对西方的食物缺乏兴趣，如今更有了充足的理由拒绝这些。有一天早上低血糖，他吃了两块巧克力去找医生做检查，在医院挂了两天的营养液。

他在阿根廷有朋友，听到这事儿连忙放下工作去接他出院，医生说他是厌食，别再逼迫自己减肥了。

刘昊然笑：“我没逼迫自己。”

照片传给选角导演，对方吓了一跳，连忙说这过瘦了，不用那么瘦。

他说好。既然不需要那么瘦就再吃回来。

语调很轻松似的。

朋友陪了他一个星期，带他吃馆子，本地菜不行就去找亚洲餐馆。然而刘昊然实在吃不了，他胃一向不好，现在吃不合适就疼，然后就吐。

“这事儿闹的，”朋友也跟着愁，“知道自己胃不行，还瞎减肥。”

“这不是为了角色嘛。”刘昊然漱了口，嗓子有点哑了。

“放屁。”朋友急了，“你还不是因为……”他想说吴磊的事儿，但刘昊然抬起头看向他时他还是及时掐住了话头。这件事还是听刘昊然只言片语说的，对方不太想提，他也只好装作不知道。犹豫了一会儿，还是没忍住嘱咐：“不管你俩怎么着了，但好歹得顾好身体，婚离了还能结，这身体可是自己的啊。”

说罢，趁刘昊然没有投过来不善的眼神，立刻跳起来说我下午得上班先走了，跑出了咖啡馆。

他是演员，他当然知道自己本钱是什么。而这确实也不关吴磊什么事。减重绝非一朝一夕，节食也是一开始就在进行着的，甚至早于吴磊给他甩下那份离婚协议书。只是在那件事之后，吴磊成了他应激的因素之一。

在阿根廷住的最后几天，他恰巧遇到了来参加朋友婚礼的徐重圆。

见面其实有些尴尬，之前还在剧组拍戏时，不知道谁把风声漏到徐重圆那里去了，对方一向对他有好感，又得知他好像要离婚，就实打实追了他好长时间。

一开始碍于同事关系，刘昊然没好意思直接拒绝，只委婉地提醒她别白费功夫了。可到后来对方杀青了还天天来探班，刘昊然实在是架不住，就挑明说咱俩不可能。实在是有些决绝，刘昊然当时还在想他和吴磊真的在某些方面很相似。

他俩约在一个探戈酒吧里，徐重圆要了杯君度，但没怎么喝。

“接下来要去哪儿？”她问。

“不知道。”刘昊然点了杯软饮，搅动时冰块撞击杯壁，他笑了笑，“可能去东欧呆一段时间，然后到马赛拍个短片。”

“挺好的，我应该还会在这里住半个月。”徐重圆眨了眨眼睛，话音落了就没再说别的，酒吧里是探戈舞曲，此时正是最热闹的一段时间，他们俩却像自成了格格不入的安静角落。过了会儿，她才撑着下巴，有些感慨：“真没想到能在这儿见到你。”

“是啊，”刘昊然说：“我也没想到自己能来。”

“有些事就是想不到的。”她把视线放在正在跳舞的人群上，笑弯了眼睛，说：“你知道我当时为什么要追你吗？”她顿了顿，没等刘昊然回答，就自己接了下去：“我感觉你还挺像我前男友的……我没说长相，我说性格。”

刘昊然愣了愣，很快地抬头看了她一眼。毕竟据他所知，徐重圆并没有被扒出来过什么情史，也一直以单身状态行事的。

“嗨，没事儿。”她摆了摆手，“你知道了难道会和娱记讲吗？讲了也无所谓，都好久之前事情了。我们俩好了得有三四年……他这人吧，虽然看起来挺随性的，但是真正处起来就知道，很固执。你知道固执的人会有什么表现吗？”她停了一下，垂了眼睫，笑了，“固执的人，放下了就真的放下了。放不下，就随时都会回头。”

刘昊然怔住了，欲言又止，那舞曲的嘈杂仿佛搅乱了他的脑子。从来没有人说过他很固执，这个词在吴磊身上反而用得更多。他一向认为自己是个随性的人，不想拍戏了就去休假，热衷于所有未知的事物，好像没什么能把他牵挂住的。可现在想一想，好像也并不全然如此。

“所以当时你拒绝我的时候，”说到这儿她捂了捂心口夸张地做了个我很受伤的动作，然后耸耸肩，很释然地说：“我就知道你不是前者了。”

刘昊然沉默着，他的目光放在自己面前的玻璃杯上，冰块融化成水，冲淡了软饮本来的甜味，他不知道该说什么，当局者迷旁观者清，有时候很好笑，两个人的事情，看得更明白的反而是别人。

“你还喜欢他吗？”徐重圆低声问。

这是他这段时间一直回避的问题，现在却就这么被明晃晃地提了出来。他长期以来劝自己不要想这个答案，以致于听到的一瞬间先慌了起来。就像已经和血肉长在一起的子弹被硬生生拿了出来，不拿会死，拿了会很疼，像剜了一块似的。

过了很久，他才叹了口气，轻轻回答：“我不想。”

“你还喜欢他。”徐重圆直截了当地说。

是不想喜欢了，而不是不喜欢了。他的失望与逃避，只不过是气不平和不甘心。他为吴磊就这么简单地放下这么多年的感情且自诩为他好而无比生气，也深知将近十年的相处彼此都能明白，无论兜兜转转多少圈，无论身边有多少形色不同的男男女女，也不会再遇到第二个刘昊然或吴磊。

爱情向来就是最大的暴力，在茫茫人海中就认定一人，把自己一生的要求强迫他兑现*。

月末的时候他准备离开阿根廷前往东欧，晚上在旅馆收拾东西，跟经纪人说了一声，让团队直接在马赛等他，不用专门再去趟东欧了。刚结束对话，就接到了徐重圆的消息。

她说在婚礼上经人介绍认识了一位靠谱的医生，在北京的一家医院里工作，算是治疗厌食方面的专家，但医生婚礼结束后就直接回国了，所以问问刘昊然什么时候有时间能去见一面。

“我得在法国拍完那个短片。”刘昊然算了算时间，“估计要十月份。”

徐重圆那边很吵，估计还在婚礼现场，匆忙回了句那到时候我和你一起回国，正好一路就去见了。

这段时间他已经养得差不多了，旅馆的房间里有小厨房，他每天煮东西吃倒也方便。只是炒菜的时候总是下手没轻没重，有时候太淡，有时候特别咸。

他以前不经常下厨，顶多使用一下微波炉。偶尔吴磊来家里他就专门炒一下菜。吴磊知道他对调味料总是缺乏把控，常常就在一旁盯着，以防又不小心过了量。其实菜色一般，起码是断生了，刘昊然自己吃都觉得心虚，吴磊倒是面不改色。

有一回他做糯米饭，放的本身就不应该用来蒸的新疆枣，以致于甜到发苦难以下咽。吴磊难得皱了眉头，倒了杯水边吃边喝，好消解那满满的涩。

“完了，”吴磊说：“这个做成这样，我看是失败了。”

刘昊然也自知不是很好吃，提议要不别勉强了，叫个外卖。

吴磊捧着碗摇头：“我说不好吃，又不是不能吃。”他低着头慢慢地用勺子吃那碗糯米饭，过了一会儿又抬头说：“其实也没有那么难吃。”眼睛晶晶亮的。

最后那碗还是吃完了。

在东欧刘昊然度过了他假期的第二个月。长期微博里充斥着广告，连朋友圈都没怎么发。有不少朋友来问他最近怎么样了。

“还行。”刘昊然一个个的回复，“挺轻松的。”

大多数朋友们都不知道具体发生了什么，都默认为他在度假，纷纷表达了羡慕。

而张一山是知情的，他在那边输入了半天，才发来了一长串。句子是断开的，仿佛等哪句不合适就立刻撤回——

“我之前去长沙录了节目。”

“和吴磊一起。”

“他好像还挺关心你的。”

“你俩没事儿了吧？”

刘昊然一愣，他再一次在别人那里听到了吴磊的名字。之前他为了避免想起吴磊，就刻意地绕过了所有相关的新闻，但总也逃不过，他还是会想起吴磊，而别人也会告诉他相关的新闻。

他盯了很久编辑框，都不知道该回什么，直到屏幕灭暗，再点开时张一山已经把所有的消息都撤回了，才哂然一笑，回道：“你俩聊什么了？”

张一山这次打字很快，对话框上出现长长的一段：“哎，我不是不知道你俩后来又什么情况了吗，他问我徐的事儿来着，我就跟他说了说。然后让他别再去打扰你了。”然后又小心地扔来了一句：“他联系你了没？”

“没有。”

“哦，人也挺好一个孩子，就是老钻牛角尖。后来和他预录中秋晚会的时候又吃了顿饭，他好像想开了。”张一山补充：“我刚刚说钻牛角尖，可不特指他啊，你俩都是这毛病。小年轻谈恋爱在你们俩这儿难得都和爬长城似的了。”

张一山说的含糊，刘昊然也没有追问，时差原因聊了一会儿就停了。刘昊然睡不太着，开了电脑找到录的那期节目。已经过去快一个月了，估计录的时候他还在阿根廷。

屏幕上的吴磊是他熟悉的样子，很灿烂，懂得适时接梗，也会在游戏环节卖了力气。他俩都不太适合那种娱乐性很浓的综艺，原因皆是过于认真，一期下来会特别累。

刘昊然看着一个月前的吴磊，已经不是最开始大家都让着照顾着的十几岁的孩子了，现在已经开始很熟练地照顾着别人。他看到追光灯打下来无名指上有一抹光亮，是那枚戒指。曾经被留在家里，现在又出现在了吴磊的手上。

他突然有点久违的难过，眼前的世界渐趋模糊，隔了雾隔了水般的湿润。这两个月来逐渐愈合的伤口像再次绽开了一样，他本来以为自己已经浸泡在麻醉药物里失去了痛觉，现在才发现，还是会疼的，一点一点酸麻，细密的疼痛，从胸口涨到眼睛，用手背盖住，指缝沾满了水。

过了好一会儿，他才打开微博，久违地更新了一条原创。昨天清晨他去看了黑海，天气很好，水面平静，氤了一层薄雾出来，像是另外一个世界。他把拍的照片传了上去，没有写配文。

就如同他每次私下里发给吴磊的，每一个漂亮的清晨。

然后他对自己说，算了吧。

再次见到吴磊是在十月初，他从法国拍完短片改签回国，歇都没歇，风尘仆仆地从机场直接到了医院。

当时吴磊已经可以下地了，看他的眼神小心翼翼，给他吃地瓜丸，热腾腾的一个，表面炸的很酥。跟他说，他趁这次住院终于见到三郎了。三郎年纪大了，但还是很活泼，它很想吴磊，舔了一脸的口水，它也应该很想刘昊然。

吴磊说得模糊，很难辨清最后那句话，到底是“它”还是“他”。

在国外时刘昊然可以不去想这些往事，现在见到了人才如梦初醒，吴磊是他厌食以及消极的应激因素之一，他很复杂，总觉得这一切都是不该发生的。当时签了协议就应该好聚好散。

直到黄昏时刻，徐重圆给他发了消息，说帮他预约了七点钟的医生，让他别忘了去。顺便附了地址和手机号码。

临走时吴磊对他说，想吃瘦肉粥。点名道姓就要他做的那种。还问什么时候再来。

刘昊然没有答应。他知道吴磊想的什么，但他什么都不想给。

直到第二次过来，吴磊对他说，离婚协议他没有签。

刘昊然怔了好一会儿，脑子里乱成一团，他想说吴磊你是不是有病，结果看着对方的眼睛，又涌上来一层感同身受的悲哀。

他很生气，已经很久没有这种怒火中烧的感觉了，上一次还是吴磊留下离婚协议书时。

“……你想结就结，想离就离，想后悔就后悔。”说到这儿却实在是讲不出别的了，深深的疲惫将刘昊然裹住，喘不上气，语调变得息事宁人般的平静：“怎么，吴磊，天下的好处都让你占尽了？”

他俩不能再这样下去了，不如到此为止，放过自己也放过对方。

他摔上门，熟悉的干呕感又泛了上来。他跑去了走廊尽头的卫生间，却因为实在没吃东西，什么都吐不出来。最后放弃地站起来，用冷水泼了脸。他想起之前曾听到关于固执的描述。

现在是不是要放下了。

刘昊然关上水龙头，抬起脸看向镜子里的自己，空白且茫然。

回到剧组后，戏份随着情节推进有增无减。他演的角色是个边缘身份，前后性格转折大，细节要求多，很难演。他每天花大量的时间砸在这个角色上，当时爆出来选角的时候多少双眼睛盯着，他不能演不好。

不能停，也不敢停。生怕一旦松懈了，前面的辛苦都功亏一篑。更主要的是，他不愿意再花费精力想他和吴磊的事儿了。

有时候在车里经过吴磊在的片场，他忍不住透过车玻璃看一眼。他知道吴磊接了个古装，在同一个影视城，也见过定妆照和路透。吴磊本身底子就好，扮相也很飒，算是撑得起IP剧的佼佼者。助理有时候问要不要停车，他摇了摇头，把视线收回来，重新落到剧本上。然而什么都没看进去，像是发了一会儿呆，直到回过神来才又望向车窗外，此时已经渐行渐远，片场只留下了一个模糊的影子。

刘昊然不知道他俩这样还要坚持多久，彼此都亏欠了太多，永远也算不完这笔账。有时候晚上会想起以前的日子，在那三四年之前，隔着一层玻璃纸，却无比愉快的日子。

吴磊上大学时他还没毕业，大一课业紧，上课加上作业，期末还要熬很久排练，根本抽不出空。刘昊然有时候会去北电找他，趁人不多的时候被吴磊从大门口偷渡进去。下午一般是属于公共课的，不同专业的人坐在一个教室里听，他俩溜到后排，讲毛概的老师语速慢，无关的话又多，一节课下来刘昊然昏昏欲睡，拿笔在纸上画来画去，偷偷戳了一下吴磊的胳膊，半抱怨地说：“我都已经上过这些了，还要再来上一次，头都炸了。”

“表现好一点，”吴磊瞄了一眼那张纸，上面画了奇奇怪怪的卡通人物，画风粗野，忍不住笑了起来，又怕老师发现，把脸掩在教科书下，“今天宿舍没人，等会儿带你回去。”

吴磊睡上铺，宿舍空荡荡的就他们两个。床很窄，两个一米八以上的人上去，总有种要塌的脆弱感。

“别出声。”刘昊然俯下身亲他，将他喉间的闷哼拆解进吻里。

向来如此，把自己闷在痛苦中，快乐的记忆仿佛都像梦里发生过的，醒来就散了，什么都记不住。

他很矛盾，也相信吴磊曾经像他一样矛盾。现在置身于吴磊曾经走过的路，才意识到当时对方真的很难去接受所谓的爱意。

如果还是一场空呢。刘昊然想，如果他再次妥协了，最后换来的又是一份离婚协议书，他该怎么办，他们该怎么办。

就在这段时间里，吴磊频繁地出现在他的面前。就像把以前那些缺失的见面通通一股脑地还了回来。刘昊然没有余力去思考这些事情，他甚至都不敢将其定义为失而复得，这重重围城将他逼迫得喘不过气，但看着吴磊却又说不出来什么拒绝的话。总是这样的，他拒绝不了。

吴磊找他来过生日，大半夜去临近市里的地方买了蛋糕，晚上躺在同一张床上，他开始心悸，怎么都睡不着，不可遏制地反复担心吴磊会不会再次不见，或者又要离开。

这种情绪被吴磊察觉，他感到自己的手被吴磊拉住了，下意识地挣了挣却没挣开，对方让他忍一忍就一晚。好像这一天是个多么了不起的存在，吴磊接他过生日时就已经许诺“就今天”，睡前又说：“就今晚。”仿佛醒来就是末日，他俩只不过在世界崩塌前苟存。

指腹摩挲着虎口的感觉带来一种奇异的安抚效果，刘昊然半梦半醒间意识到吴磊想把手抽出来，下意识地握紧了，对方没怎么挣，只是安静了一会儿，向他那儿靠过去，手任由攥着。

其实也不是不能分开，分开照样是独立的个体，在一起不会死，不在一起也不会。他俩各有事业各有前程，活成当前的状态已经成了不少人的标杆。

但只是没人愿意就这么放手。将近十年的光阴也不是什么都没留下。

分开也行。只是可能会很难过，这种情绪是没有期限的，不像去看病，医生会给一个可以恢复的时日范围。难过这种事，可能第二天就会好，也可能会用两年，二十年，或很久很久。

刘昊然明白这些，但他得好好想想。

如今的他不确定要不要迈出和解的一步，就好比那四年的生活里，吴磊不肯被他拉出束缚自己的壳。

电影节那天他见了徐重圆，两人的剧组都在一个区域，座位也恰巧挨着。好久没见了，他俩寒暄了一会儿，徐重圆问胃怎么样了。

刘昊然说差不多了，又因当初她介绍医生的事情当面感谢，然后笑着说等打完过年这个硬仗就好好养养。

周围人生嘈杂，他俩说的话也没什么人能注意到。徐重圆点点头，屏幕上还在放预热短片，提名的影片串联在一起，声音很大。

“那你和他呢？”徐重圆掩着嘴，小声问。

刘昊然愣了一下，反应过来那个“他”指的是吴磊。

“不知道。”他想了想，又苦笑着摇了摇头：“我不知道。”

徐重圆观察了他一会儿，倚回椅背上，说：“可你还是第二种人。”

“你看得出来？”

“当然啦。”她看着台上调试灯光的工作人员，说：“爱还是要爱的，你就是趋利避害而已。”聚光灯将光线笼在主持人的站位上，嘉宾席的灯光暗了几盏，人声渐渐安静下来，徐重圆说：“你只是在等他叫你，然后你就回头。”

刘昊然沉默了很久，才轻轻笑出来，轻声道：“看得太透其实也不太好。”

“可不是。”徐重圆也笑，眨了眨眼睛，“我这不追了大半天没追上，现在还单身吗。”

电影节结束后他去了晚宴，没想到在洗手间遇到了吴磊。

对方有些惶然，拉住他的时候神情近乎委屈。

“所以想再见见你。”

刘昊然听他这么说，心里酸胀不已，他看着吴磊，有些不解，他想问你为什么那么委屈。

当初是你先放手的，为什么你还那么委屈。

到最后什么也没说出来，他轻轻叹了口气，近乎好言好语地说：“走了。”

电影节期间他没有去住主办方订的房间，而是回了趟家，顺便把坏了的耳机换了副备用的。他已经很久没有回来过了，自从那次离开后，就从剧组辗转到了国外，然后又回了剧组，一直也没机会休息。

打开灯的时候，他皱了皱眉，家里很干净，但有些地方不一样了。沙发上堆放了几件明显不属于他的外套。茶几上摆了杯子，一对玻璃杯，曾经有一个被他摔了，现在桌子上出现了新的，显然是有人买了新的补上了。

吴磊回来住过。刘昊然几乎笃定。

杯子长久没用过，他拿去厨房洗了洗，不太明白，碎了就是碎了，吴磊何必专门再去买新的补上。

整个房子再度充满吴磊的痕迹，刘昊然躺在床上迟迟都睡不着，本来不是这样的，然而本来也就该是这样的。

后来吴磊偶尔会给他发消息，从天气到入夜的黄昏，横店里开了家一点都不好吃的新馆子，今天拍一早上戏真的很困。

刘昊然一般不回复，但渐渐地养成了时不时拿起手机看看有没有新消息的习惯。吴磊的对话框像未知的惊喜一样经常出现在他的屏幕上，他感到自己的界限在不断地模糊。

杀青那天上海下了雪，很薄，还没积起来就化成了水，走在路上全是塞到空气里的湿润水汽，刘昊然拍完最后一组镜头后，在棚里开了香槟，酒沫洒到面前的长桌上，剧组人人欢腾，高喊放假了杀青快乐。刘昊然还没卸妆，站在人群里像格格不入的另一个故事里的人。

外面还在下雪，他望着棚外，呼出一口冷气。

手机上没有新的消息进来，他打开这段时间来活跃的对话框，对远在横店的人说：“上海下雪了。”

没什么理由，就是自己看到了，所以也想让他知道。

杀青后他直接回了北京，过年前还有零零散散的通告，全跑完也到了年根。刘昊然本来想提前几天飞回河南过年，但在订票时想起吴磊过年回不了家，得扎在剧组里吃年夜饭，就鬼使神差地改了目的地，先到了上海。

他临走时带了放在厨房挂橱里的东西，六枚银币。

在上海和吴磊的家人吃了顿饭，又包了些饺子，拜托吴悦去探班时帮他带着。

吴悦很奇怪，问他要不要一起去。

“我机票订好了，”刘昊然摇了摇头，“过年期间不太好改签。”

到底是因为机票不好改签，还是没准备好去见吴磊，只有他自己清楚。

年三十的时候他在家和父母吃了年夜饭，家里做饭重油盐，他吃完后强撑着不适，等家里人睡下后才实在受不了去吐了出来。吐完后嗓子是哑的，他看到吴磊给他打了好多个电话，犹豫了很久都没有回，只是按以往的习惯，发了三遍新年快乐。

这两天过得实在不好，他几乎什么都吃不下去，半夜嗓子烧灼得厉害，量了量有点发烧，又悄悄到客厅抽屉里找到几片退烧药吃了。水是温凉的，药片被水冲下的时候有种明显的寒冷感。他头有点晕，还很难受，没什么睡意，回卧室时手里的手机震了震，吴磊又给他打了电话过来。

他纠结半晌，看着屏幕上的通话自动挂断，然后又坚持不懈地打了过来。他闭了闭眼睛，按下了接听，回到卧室关上了门。

那边很久都没有声响，他等了一会儿，忍不住问：“有事儿？”

吴磊那边才像突然回过神来，一阵窸窸窣窣地不知道在干什么，很紧张似的，话都说不顺，最后问：“你还没有睡吗？”

退烧药还没起作用，他有点难受，感到冷，把自己裹进被子里，不适的感觉被吴磊罕见的莽撞冲散了不少，他轻轻笑了一声，嗓子还哑着，回道：“没有。”

吴磊陪着他说话，隔着手机仿佛能切身体会到他的感受，知道他陷在角色里一时难以消解，知道他现在很不好受。他跟他说起横店前几天下雨地面结了一层薄冰，走上去会有冰碎裂的响声，说起他的那盆花，多么精心照顾，开出来一定很漂亮。

刘昊然听着，闭上眼睛，昏昏沉沉的，想起以前自己生病的时候吴磊也是这么照顾自己，大老远地跑来他家，缠着他抱着他，热到出汗也不放手，睡觉前跟他聊很久的天，时不时抵上额头试试温度。

刘昊然在他面前向来不怎么掩饰。

每次当吴磊洗完澡出来问他还烧不烧时，刘昊然揉了揉眉心，说：“有点冷。”

“那怎么办？”吴磊歪了歪头，干脆了当地脱了浴袍钻进被子里，紧接着刘昊然就被整个抱住了，刚洗完澡身上还是很暖和的，有些潮湿，头发吹干了，熟悉的洗发水清香藏在热烘烘的柔软发丝里。

“那我抱抱你。”吴磊说。

这是他睡得最好的一个晚上，第二天醒来时烧也几乎退了，只是头还有点疼。通话还在继续，吴磊应该没醒，耳机里传来对方平静匀长的呼吸。

父母在外面叫他起床吃早餐，他在床上坐了会儿，把电话挂断了。应了一声，随便套了身衣服出了卧室。

早餐期间刘妈妈提及吴磊，叹了口气：“今年磊磊不回来，不知道在剧组吃的怎么样，肯定不如家里舒坦啊。”

“他那儿应该挺好的。”刘昊然起身给自己盛了碗粥，喝了一口润润嗓子，说：“我看到年夜饭照片了，其实还不错。”

“唉，都挺久没见了。”刘妈妈吃着早饭又感叹起来，“还挺想他的。”

手机在一旁震了震，刘昊然瞄了一眼，是吴磊的消息，简单的两个字——“好困。”

刘昊然收回视线，低着头喝粥，听到妈妈的话笑了笑，声音很小：“我也是。”像是只说给自己听。

被吴磊发现厌食症这个事儿纯属意外，他没想让吴磊知道这个的。只是吴磊约他出来吃饭，他很难拒绝。

这段时间以来他一直在调整自己，试图理清困扰着的一切。他们已经绕了那么大的一个圈子，难道还要再继续绕下去吗？无论什么事，第一步总是孤勇的，不管结果如何，先试试再说。可当踏出第一步受到了伤害，是否能再继续迈第二步，就自然而然成了使人不断犹豫的问题。

从医院回来到进了家门，刘昊然知道吴磊一直忍着。但他没什么力气，躺到床上时察觉吴磊也躺了上来，什么都没说，只是轻轻抱着他，手轻轻地拍着他的背。刘昊然已经有些累了，他这段时间在纠结什么，在坚持什么，在矛盾什么，一时间都不重要了，好像成了无足轻重的小事，好像这样，才是他本意追求的归宿。

他睡得很沉，梦见很久以前的少年时代，在众人拿着彩带喷往他身上喷时，十五岁的吴磊抬起手帮他挡住了脸，轻轻地用手蹭掉他脸上沾到的彩带泡沫，然后继续高举着手挡着，那么固执的。刘昊然在梦里睁开眼睛，透过指缝看到了对方的眼睛，很亮，很好看，盈满了少年人才有的熠熠光彩和独特的温柔。

梦醒了，他也就醒了。眼皮很沉，睁开时恰巧撞进与梦境一样的眸子里，而吴磊已经二十五岁了，但还是有着明亮的眼睛，能望到底似的清澈，此刻尽是水光。

他听到吴磊道歉，声线是抖着的，说对不起，反复的，真诚的。

对不起。

刘昊然的心呼啦一声软得一塌糊涂，他用了很久都放不下的人现在正为他俩的过去道歉，为给刘昊然造成的伤害而道歉。眼睛里浸满了泪还死死地忍着。

就这样了。刘昊然想，这么多年下来，爱还是要爱的。

他轻轻叹了口气，把因为忍着情绪而微微发抖的人搂过来，手揉了揉怀中人的后颈。像是打开了什么机关，他感到有温热的泪洇在肩膀上，哽咽组成了一声小小的“刘昊然”。

爱还是要爱的。

自此没有什么谁是谁非，一切都从头开始，他俩注定还要纠缠很多很多年。

吴磊在他身后喊他，于是就回头了。

“磊磊。”

-FIN

*改自也斯《长崎》：爱情是最大的暴力/在茫茫人海中就认定一人/把你一生的要求/强他兑现


	20. 你不知道的十件事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外。

1）以前刘昊然和吴磊窝在酒店的大床上看春光乍泄。吴磊是为了完成学校作业，刘昊然是为了陪着吴磊。刘昊然曾经悄悄想过如果是他们俩，剧情会是怎样。然后悄悄记在了手机备忘录里。后来他去了阿根廷，却没有真的去伊瓜苏瀑布，电影里的瀑布是一个人去看的，现实里他不想这样。

2）吴磊去订做的新的戒指，如果肯仔细观察一下，会发现戒指内侧有小小的T&L的刻痕。

3）其实吴磊很会削水果，所以他有充足理由嫌弃刘昊然的刀功。据说刘昊然的剧播了的时候，他在客厅里难得开了电视边看边削皮，都不会断的。刘昊然叹为观止。

4）吴磊之所以时隔多年还能背出当年录的生日祝福，是因为当年那次录的时候录了好多遍。总觉得这也不满意那也不满意，说话都说不顺溜。团队剪好视频发给刘昊然的工作室前，吴磊还在生自己的气。

5）他俩真的去问了有没有编剧愿意写昏君和忠臣的故事，并诚恳地表示他俩真的挺想演。

6）刘昊然有个很小的秘密，当初在冰岛的时候，他对冰块说的话其实是：“如果吴磊发现了你，请帮我转告他，我爱他。”后来他俩再去的时候，刘昊然悄悄在原话里加了个“永远”。他有信心，而且也肯定不会告诉吴磊啦。

7）刘昊然的厌食症当然好了，本来就不严重，只是一直没好好养着。吴磊坚称是自己一砖一瓦垒出刘昊然健康的身躯，刘昊然也不反驳，毕竟吴磊现在做饭也还不错。准确地说，挺好吃的。

8）他俩还是补办了婚礼，这次是真的。就请了圈内好友，位置在一座小岛上。碍于他俩已经维持婚姻关系多年，也没人给他们举办什么单身派对。结果第二天还是双双睡迟，匆匆忙忙一个黑西装一个白西装到了场。交换戒指时用的是吴磊之前订做的那对，朋友们纷纷发出了“噫”的声音。他俩晃了晃手：“漂亮吧？特意给你们看看。”瞬间台下“噫”的声音更大了，灌酒时一点也没留情。

9）他俩在家里打游戏，走着走着剧情吴磊突然说：“不知道在另一个平行世界里我们会是怎样的。”

10）在不同的平行世界里，他们或许是爱侣，或许是挚友，或许是仇敌，或许只是擦肩而过，或许在两个圈子里根本未曾见面也更不会相识。但无论如何，像所有故事应有的结尾一样，在这个平行世界里，他们依旧相爱。

  
  


小小的附赠惊喜：

刘昊然备忘录里关于春光乍泄的幻想：“大概连伊瓜苏大瀑布的边儿都摸不着，在旅行的前一晚我或吴磊就会被工作叫走，而且大数据时代根本没有录音机那么浪漫的梗嘛，如果分手都是通过架设起的信号塔传递，更别提只靠删掉号码就能失去联系了。我觉得最现实的是到最后，我们俩估计也只是借了辆越野去了黄果树，瞒着经纪人悄悄出走。到地方发现还正是旱季，瀑布水流就像家里的自来水管。其实洒脱一想，嗨不就这样嘛，无论多大的瀑布，该没水时也会断流。看完瀑布我俩顶多在餐馆吃饭，吴磊还这不吃那不吃，不过应该也没什么菜离了枸杞就没法做了吧？故事结局，没有录音机只有餐巾纸，而我在餐巾纸上想了半天都不知道该写什么，最后用它擦了眼泪扔到了垃圾箱里。所以所有的感情和遗憾都进了垃圾站而已。出门一看吴磊早开着越野走了……这么说来是不是不应该让他也带着驾照？”

吴磊看完后憋着一口气，点了点头，对对面心虚的刘昊然敷衍着：“厉害厉害厉害，挺人间真实，也挺硬核，明年最佳编剧你来拿。”

然后就直接把这“人间真实”的备忘录删了，倒腾了一会儿直接关了机扔回刘昊然怀里。

刘昊然接住，毕竟是旧手机也就没管。到了晚上才重新开了机。

打开备忘录，那条果然删的一丁点都不剩了，整个备忘录里只剩下了一条，看编辑日期是今天。

他打开，上面写了一句话——

“我十五岁遇见你，一辈子都记着你。”

好感动。刘昊然摸了摸鼻子，但好凶哦。

-FIN

庸俗小说到这里就全部结束啦。

顺便说两个无足轻重的小线索：

第十八章结尾他俩去冰岛敲碎冰块，还有层意思是“破冰”。

还有关于之前有些姑娘比较关心的徐重圆的名字，其实是取自《长生殿》的第五十出《重圆》。用这个做名字的含义就是字面意思啦。


End file.
